La Leyenda de Starshot
by Scatmya
Summary: Historia alterna de Transformers: Armada.
1. La Leyenda de Starshot

Hola a todos!!! Bien, solo quiero aclarar que este fic no es mio, es de una amiga, Natalí, es exelente, solo leanlo y disfruten de esta gran historia alterna... Revies please!!! Bye Bye!!!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**TRANSFORMERS ARMADA**

**1- "LA LEYENDA DE STARSHOT"**

No se quien soy, ni que hago aquí, solo me quedo estable observando a mi alrededor como esos extraños seres me observan, y me hablan como si ellos me conocieran. Desde que encendí lo que ellos llaman sensores ópticos, todos no han cesado en llamarme Starshot, bueno supongo que lo hacen porque ellos me colocaron esa palabra como nombre. Lo mas extraño que veo por aquí es esa extraña cápsula de donde me sacaron, la cual ellos llaman vaina éxtasis, pero yo no entiendo nada de eso...

Ya hace varios días de que abrí mis ojos (o sensores ópticos como dicen ellos), y ninguno de esos seres que me observan, de los cuales he aprendido sus nombres y otras cosas, ha dejado de hacerme la misma pregunta¿no recuerdas nada del por qué caíste en éxtasis? Yo la verdad no les comprendo es mi primera mirada al mundo que me rodea y ellos se piensan que yo me dormí y desperté de un sueño. Pero bueno supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando una nueva chispa nace en un cuerpo que perdió otra durante el éxtasis y quedo bien preservado como dice el gran Alerta Roja. Él me acaba de contar una hermosa leyenda que según su criterio es la leyenda que origino el cuerpo que ocupa mi chispa, y decía mas o menos así...

"...Hace 10 millones de años, cuando en Cybertron la guerra entre los Autobots y los Decepticons se encontraba en su punto mas terrible un grupo de Cybertronianas Autobots se separo de las demás, para unirse al grupo comandado por Optimus Prime en la lucha contra los Decepticons. Este grupo era comandado por la gran Elita-1, una Autobot muy hábil e inteligente, de la cual Optimus se había enamorado perdidamente. También dentro de ese grupo se encontraban Arcee, Spaceglitter y una novata guerrera llamada Roadshot, que era la hermana de Hotshot, entre otras.

Esta ultima tenia una gran capacidad para luchar al igual que las otras, pero al no tener nada de entrenamiento ni experiencia en batalla, era muy torpe, pero su cariño hacia su hermano y su gran amor por Optimus la hacían una feroz guerrera. Desafortunadamente esto ultimo le dificultaba su relación con su comandante Elita-1 y provocaba su rebeldía a desobedecer ordenes.

Sin embargo un día pasó algo que destruyó el pobre corazón de la joven guerrera. En ese día del que hablo, los Decepticons estaban ganando como nunca la guerra, entonces Elita-1 decidió dirigir su grupo para que atacara una parte de los Decepticons que se habían separado de los otros. Pero esto no resulto como lo esperaban las Cybertronianas, ya que esto era una trampa y aunque muchas de ellas lograron escapar de esto, Elita-1 y Roadshot quedaron rodeadas por cientos de Decepticons. Afortunadamente Optimus y sus soldados oyeron los gritos de las dos guerreras y fueron en su ayuda. Durante la batalla para rescatarlas Optimus salvo a Elita-1 y abandono sin darse cuenta a la pobre Roadshot que fue rescatada luego por Hotshot. Y a partir de ese momento Roadshot se dio cuenta de que hiciera lo que hiciera Optimus no se fijaría nunca en ella.

Malherida de cuerpo y alma como se encontraba Roadshot se hecho a correr como podía sin rumbo alguno, llorando y tratando de escapar de esa realidad que no quería creer. Su hermano trató de detenerla pero ni siquiera él pudo contra la gran fuerza de ella.

Lejos ya de donde se encontraban los demás Roadshot se detuvo a llorar sin consuelo, cuando de repente escucho un grito agonizante que provenía de los escombros de lo que parecía haber sido una torre Decepticon de vigilancia. La pequeña Autobot decidió entonces ir a ver si podía ayudar en algo al pobre sujeto y para su sorpresa este era un Decepticon que había quedado atrapado bajo esos trozos de la torre.

-¡Auxilio¡Por favor pequeña Autobot ten piedad de mi¡Ayúdame, no te haré daño si lo haces!!!(dijo el joven Transformer)

- Ah, no te preocupes voy a ayudarte, no te muevas o empeorarás tus heridas.(contesto Roadshot intentando quitar la gigantesca piedra que se encontraba sobre la pierna de este)

- ¡Date prisa¡No tengo mucho tiempo para permanecer consciente!!!

- ¡Eso es lo que hago! Pero no tengo la fuerza suficiente para levantarla o romperla y mis armas no son de mucha ayuda.

- Espera, yo... yo tenia una espada, debe... estar por ahí, si la encuentras podrías usarla para liberarme.

Dicho esto Roadshot comenzó a buscar la espada y cuando logró encontrarla pudo romper la piedra y liberar al joven Decepticon.

- Gracias por salvarme, mi nombre es Starscream ¿cómo te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Roadshot, y fue un placer ayudarte.

- Sin embargo¿qué hace una joven y hermosa Autobot herida correteando por aquí?

- Estaba tratando de escapar de mi realidad y tratando en lo posible de ser destruida.

- ¿Pero cómo? Tan joven y tratando de perder tu vida, no hay razón para hacerlo.

- Si la hay y todo es por culpa de esa engreída de Elita-1 y ese estúpido de Optimus Prime que arruinaron mi vida.

- No es una razón para que hagas esto. Escúchame no me gustaría que seas destruida y no lo permitiré, te debo mi vida y haré lo que sea para protegerte desde este momento y hasta que mi chispa se extinga.

Con estas palabras Roadshot comprendió que no valía la pena hacer nada de eso y acepto lo que le propuso Starscream sobre ser su protector secreto. Ambos Transformers siguieron conversando por un buen rato mientras ella curaba sus heridas y las de él, hasta que de repente oyeron a alguien llamándola a ella, una voz conocida y cálida que era la de su hermano Hotshot.

- Parece que te están buscando, entonces no es como pensabas porque hay alguien a quien le importas. Deberías irte con el y dejarme aquí yo puedo regresar a mi base solo y terminar mis reparaciones allá.

- Sí, me había olvidado de mi hermano, que hubiera hecho él sin mí. Pero si me voy no podré verte mas, ni él ni los demás me dejaran encontrarme contigo si saben que eres un Decepticon.

- No te preocupes, si quieres nos vemos mañana en este mismo lugar a escondidas de todos.

Roadshot acepto y le juró que haría lo que sea para no romper la promesa y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su hermano llena de alegría. Hotshot se sorprendió cuando ella corrió de esa forma a sus brazos y le pregunto que era lo que la había hecho cambiar así, ella le respondió que quizás una buena acción que hizo en su correteo. Pero no era eso lo que la había cambiado, sino el hecho de que ella se había enamorado sin darse cuenta de Starscream.

Al día siguiente como habían acordado, Roadshot y Starscream se encontraron, charlaron por un buen rato y acordaron otro encuentro. Esto lo hicieron por varios días, encuentro tras encuentro hasta que un día, sin darse cuenta de nada, alguien siguió a Starscream y aviso a Megatron de lo que ocurría, entonces este envió al día siguiente a una espía para que aniquilara al traidor.

Ese día todo iba normal hasta que Starscream decidió que ya era hora de decirle a Roadshot lo que sentía por ella. Cuando Starscream le dijo a Roadshot lo mucho que la amaba, esta contesto que ella también y ambos se besaron un largo rato como dos felices enamorados, hasta que un disparo hirió el brazo de Starscream y desde las sombras apareció la espía enviada por Megatron, Darksky, quien comenzó una lucha a muerte con Starscream.

Mientras la feroz lucha se daba, Roadshot solo podía observar como Darksky derrotaba a su amado, ya que él no le permitía a ella ayudarlo. La lucha dejaba más y más destrozado a Starscream hasta el punto en que ya no podía moverse más, en ese momento Darksky estaba a punto de destruir la chispa de su adversario, cuando de repente Roadshot se interpuso para detenerla. Ahora ambas robots empezaban una lucha mas poderosa que la anterior.

Horas y horas luchando y ambas se encontraban en el mismo estado de gravedad, Starscream que seguía consciente le gritaba a Roadshot que no lo hiciera pero ella no se detendría hasta no derrotar a su contrincante. Sin embargo, en un descuido de la Autobot, la Decepticon la inmovilizo igual que a Starscream y se preparaba para acabarla, cuando Optimus y Elita-1 aparecieron para detenerla y la destruyeron dejando solo restos de chatarra.

Hotshot corrió a ayudar a su hermana la cual estaba muy malherida e intentaba llegar a donde se encontraba su amado Decepticon, pero su hermano no se lo permitía hasta que ella le dijo:

- Ayuda a Starscream, hermano es lo único que deseo, si el no sobrevive no tiene caso que yo lo haga.

Hotshot al ser el pedido de su hermana no pudo negarse, salvó a su hermana y luego se dirigió hacia Starscream.

- No te preocupes vengo a ayudarte.

- No es necesario, este ya es mi fin, mi chispa está muy dañada y no sobrevivirá.

- No digas tonterías, debes vivir para Roadshot, si no ella no querrá vivir más.

- Lo siento, pero sé que ella tampoco vivirá si no le reforman su cuerpo, así que como ella esta imposibilitada de su parte superior y yo me encuentro totalmente destruido de mi parte inferior, deseo que las partes útiles de mi cuerpo sean utilizadas para reconstruirla a ella.

Luego de esto Starscream cayó en un profundo éxtasis hasta que poco a poco su chispa se extinguió y no pudieron hacer nada para salvarlo. Sin embargo Roadshot seguía aun con vida y luchando por sobrevivir, así que Hotshot sin pensarlo le pidió a Red Alert que fusionara los dos cuerpos para que pudieran albergar a la chispa de Roadshot, ya que esa fue la ultima voluntad de Starscream.

Después de largas horas de trabajo por salvar la chispa de Roadshot finalmente lo lograron pero su cuerpo quedo con el aspecto de un Decepticon y a muchos no les agrado, sin embargo Hotshot dijo que no le importaba eso porque esa era su hermana.

Algunas horas después Roadshot despertó y cuando su hermano y los demás vinieron a saludarla ella noto que su cuerpo había cambiado y que llevaba partes del cuerpo de Starscream que no había sobrevivido, así que dijo a todos:

- Ya no quiero que me llamen Roadshot porque ahora he cambiado. Mi nuevo nombre será STARSHOT, la seeker Autobot.

Todos aceptaron eso, hasta Optimus quien se disculpo por lo que había hecho."

Bueno eso es lo que dio origen a mi cuerpo y a mi nombre, supongo.

- Muy bien Starshot, basta de historias por hoy, a descansar que mañana comienza tu entrenamiento.

- Pero Alerta Roja...

- Ningún pero señorita, tiene que descansar para su entrenamiento si no Optimus Prime no la querrá en su ejercito. ¿Entendido?

- ¡Sí, señor!! Está bien.


	2. La Descendiente de la Leyenda

**2 - "LA DESCENDIENTE DE LA LEYENDA"**

- Muy bien señoritas quiero presentarles a nuestra nueva compañera de entrenamiento, su nombre es Starshot y es nuestra única seeker de origen Autobot.

- Pero si Darksky es una seeker también señorita Arcee.

- Si pero recuerden que Darksky es una seeker de origen Decepticon. Ahora quiero que se callen

para poder dar comienzo a la clase.

Como Arcee lo dijo la clase comenzó pero yo me sentía muy incomoda allí ya que todas me observaban como si fuera de otro planeta y cuando Arcee se retiraba de la sala para una que otra cosa todas me decían: "Vete de aquí espía Decepticon no creas que nos engañas" o "Por tu culpa los Decepticons nos invadirán". Todo esto me hacia sentir tan mal que quería hacer lo que Roadshot había hecho, salir corriendo y desaparecer de la vista de todos o simplemente correr hacia casa a los brazos de Alerta Roja que era para mi como un padre. Sin embargo lo único que hice fue comenzar a llorar, pero fue peor ya que todas comenzaron a reírse de mi y a decirme que era una bebé Decepticon, y eso es mentira porque soy cien por ciento Autobot. Desde luego que esto hizo que Arcee regañara a todas las que se burlaban de mi y luego nos llevo a entrenar nuestras habilidades de tiro.

Luego de meses de entrenamiento en la escuela de Cybertron me convertí en una de las mejores guerreras y solo me faltaba saber pilotear las famosas naves Transwarp pero bueno eso ya lo estabamos por aprender, sin embargo algo hizo que retrasáramos esas lecciones. El día anterior al comienzo de las clases de manejo de Transwarp el gran líder Optimus Prime y algunos de sus soldados visitaron la clase para observar el desarrollo de las guerreras y quizás reclutar alguna para su ejercito la cual seguiría entrenando bajo la responsabilidad de alguno de los soldados. Desafortunadamente Optimus y sus hombres no se habían dado cuenta que los Decepticons estaban preparando un ataque a gran escala para aprovechar la oportunidad de destruir a Prime, a sus hombres y una valiosa dotación de Transformers en entrenamiento. De repente un terrible temblor comenzó y la escuela empezó a derrumbarse sobre todos los que se encontraban en su interior. Afortunadamente algunos de los soldados de Optimus pudieron escapar y salvar con ellos algunos otros Transformers, sin embargo muchos quedaron atrapados entre los escombros inclusive el mismo Optimus que intentando proteger a Arcee y Elita-1 arriesgó todo. Yo personalmente fui rescatada por el gran Alerta Roja que como siempre estaba presente para cuidarme como si fuera su hija, pero nada pudimos hacer para rescatar a todos los que estaban allí. Así que varios equipos de rescate de Transformers acudieron al lugar para ayudar a salvar a los que aun se encontraban atrapados. Yo le sugerí a Alerta Roja que pusiéramos a los que se salvaron también en la búsqueda, así cubriríamos mas terreno y tardaríamos menos en terminar el rescate, él dijo que le parecía una buena idea, sin embargo se negó a que yo me involucrara en eso y me dijo que me quedara en la guardia controlando a los que salían de allí. Pero en ese momento algo extraño me ocurrió y le dije a Alerta Roja "¡Yo puedo encontrar a Optimus!". Sorprendido por lo que yo había dicho él accedió a dejarme ayudarlos en la búsqueda de su líder.

Tras horas y horas de búsqueda nadie podía encontrar a Optimus ya que según lo que yo presentía él se encontraba en la zona central del derrumbe, que es hacia donde me dirigía yo. Salteando todos los obstáculos de mi camino e indicándoles a los de rescate el lugar donde algunos heridos se encontraban, logré llegar solitaria al lugar central del derrumbe, pero no podía ver nada ya que muchas vigas impedían el paso y la visibilidad, así que decidí comenzar a gritar a ver si alguien me escuchaba...

- ¡Hola!!! ¡Hay alguien ahí que pueda escucharme!!!

- ¡Ah, auxilio por favor!!! ¡Ayúdennos, estamos atrapados bajo una piedra y no la podemos quitar!!!

Tres voces muy familiares gritaban pidiendo auxilio, traté de localizarlos como podía hasta que di con ellos y pude ver que quienes estaban pidiendo ayuda eran nada mas ni nada menos que Optimus, Arcee y Elita-1 que se encontraban atrapados bajo una gran pared que se les había caído encima.

- ¿Pueden oírme? He venido a ayudarlos, por favor no se alarmen y no se muevan que voy a intentar quitar o romper la piedra.

- Por favor, apúrese señorita Starshot...

- ¿Arcee, es usted?

- Sí, soy yo Starshot, pero por favor apúrese que Optimus esta seriamente herido y no se cuanto mas podrá resistir.

- Estoy en eso pero no puedo mover ni destruir esta gigantesca pared y mis armas no me ayudan en nada.

- ¿Has intentado cortarla?

- ¿Ah? ¿Cortarla? ¡Pero que tonta soy! No tengo estas alas por nada.

Dicho esto saque mis dos espadas e intente destruir la pared, pero no sirvió de nada, lo único que pude hacer es marcar la pared con mis espadas. ¡Qué furia que tenía por no poder destruirla! Sin embargo algo extraño comenzó a ocurrir en ese momento de ira que pasaba por mi. Mi cuerpo entero comenzó a brillar de una manera muy peculiar, que quienes lo vieron decían que era por el Energon que poseía, y luego algo me indicó lo que debía decir. Entonces grité "¡Starshot modo filo!!!" con gran fuerza y mi cuerpo, mis alas, todo lo que fuera fino y puntiagudo se convirtió en grandes armas afiladas que ayudaron a destruir la pared y salvar a mis superiores.

No sé bien lo que pasó en ese momento, pero eso hizo que al volver al entrenamiento, luego de la reparación del lugar, la mayor parte de mis compañeras comenzara a tratarme con un poco mas de respeto, algo que me hizo sentir muy bien por el momento.

Días después de retomar las lecciones, Arcee dijo que Optimus Prime, llegaría pronto para anunciar a los que se unirían a su grupo de soldados. Yo como todas estaba muy ansiosa de ser una de las elegidas, pero mi gran deseo de ayudar a los demás que había descubierto durante el derrumbe me impedía demostrarlo. Sin embargo en ese momento Arcee también dijo que Alerta Roja había venido a la escuela a retirarme, cosa que me sorprendió mucho, porque normalmente cuando yo estoy en la escuela Alerta Roja está en el trabajo con Optimus y este no le permite retirarse hasta que la hora de trabajo no se termina. Luego que Arcee me comunicó esto me apure a recoger mis cosas e irme para saber qué era lo que ocurría, pero para mi sorpresa quien me esperaba no era Alerta Roja sino Optimus Prime que se hizo pasar por él para que nadie sospechara nada de lo que ocurría.

Después de presentarse ante mí, Optimus me pidió que lo acompañara a su base para explicarme el por qué de esa repentina y sorpresiva llamada. Camino a la base él me comentó que estaba realmente impresionado por la increíble forma en que los rescaté y que por eso había decidido reclutarme en el único puesto disponible para su grupo de soldados, ya que necesitaba un guerrero que tuviera capacidad de vuelo. Mi aceptación a su propuesta fue inmediata, pero luego recordé que había muchas mas chicas en la escuela que soñaban con eso. Sin embargo, él me dijo que fueron ellas quienes le pidieron que sea yo la que ingrese al grupo, ya que ellas decían que yo era lo que necesitaba el equipo Autobot.

Con todo esto dicho no podía negarme así que comencé desde ese mismo día a ser entrenada en la base general de los Autobots bajo la tutoría de Alerta Roja a quien yo ya estaba acostumbrada a obedecer y no me costó nada.


	3. Un Seeker Autobot entre los Decepticons

**3 - "UNA SEEKER AUTOBOT EN LOS DECEPTICONS"**

Ya hace varios meses que pertenezco al gran equipo Autobot, sin embargo aun me falta mucho entrenamiento para poder salir a batallar con mis superiores, así que entreno muy duro para lograrlo. No me he acostumbrado aun a la jerarquía que ellos llevan aquí ni tampoco conozco a todos los que componen el equipo, sin embargo presiento que todo esto no durará mucho. Desde hace unos días estoy sintiendo como que algo extraño esta por ocurrir en una parte lejana del espacio que hará que Optimus y el equipo tengan que dejar Cybertron, pero aun no sé lo que es...

Starshot: - Optimus, señor ¿qué son los Minicons esos de los que tanto han estado hablando desde hace tiempo?

Optimus: - Mi pequeña guerrera, los Minicons son una tercer raza Transformers mas pequeños que nosotros que sirven para aumentar el poder de el Autobot o Decepticon al que se conecten e impulsar habilidades nuevas o armas ocultas para ayudarlos en la batalla. Ellos han sido motivo de una guerra entre Autobots y Decepticons, y hoy se cumplen exactamente cuatro millones de años de que estos fueron enviados en una nave a los confines del universo, por medio de un pacto entre los dos bandos para terminar la guerra. Es por eso que se han estado mencionando durante varios días ya que hoy como dije se cumple el aniversario de lo que ocurrió.

Starshot: - ¿Nadie supo nunca donde ellos están?

Optimus: - No, nadie volvió a saber de ellos y eso me alegra, porque si los Decepticons los encuentran ellos podrían dominar al universo con todo su poder.

Luego de esta charla Alerta Roja me llamó para continuar con el entrenamiento y en ese momento me di cuenta de que lo que yo presentía se refería a los Minicons, así que traté de decírselo a Alerta Roja...

Starshot: - ¿Alerta Roja, nunca sintieron como que sus amigos los Minicons intentaban comunicarse con ustedes?

Alerta Roja: - No, ¿por qué me dices esto?

Starshot: - Es que desde de hace una semana comencé a sentir que algo extraño está por pasar y como al mismo tiempo ustedes comenzaron a hablar de eso de los Minicons, yo decidí preguntarle a Optimus de qué se trataba y durante la conversación me di cuenta de que lo que yo presentía era algo así como que los Minicons se estaban por despertar en alguna parte del universo...

Alerta Roja: - ¿Qué? ¿hablas en serio Starshot?

Starshot: - Sí, bueno... no lo se exactamente, pero eso es lo que presiento que va a pasar, eso es todo, sin embargo no te lo puedo asegurar.

Alerta Roja: - ¿Pero por qué no le dijiste a Optimus en ese momento?

Las desesperadas palabras de Alerta Roja daban a conocer que el creía en lo que yo le había dicho y como que él también lo había sentido, así que fuimos a comentárselo a Optimus.

Una semana después y para nuestro asombro mi presentimiento se hizo realidad...

- Atención a todas las unidades, reportarse en la base general es una emergencia. Repito...

Alerta Roja: - Apúrate Starshot, Optimus nos necesita.

Starshot: - Sí ya voy

Optimus: - Los he reunido aquí a todos porque hemos recibido una señal de nuestros amigos Minicons desde el planeta Tierra. Pero desafortunadamente nuestros enemigos los Decepticons también la han recibido. Así que he decidido viajar hasta allá para detenerlos y salvar a los Minicons y al universo. Alerta Roja, Hotshot, ustedes vendrán conmigo.

Hotshot: - Sí, señor.

Alerta Roja - Entendido Optimus, señor

Optimus: - Lo demás lo dejo todo en tus manos Jetfire.

Jetfire: - Claro Optimus, yo me encargo de todo.

Starshot: - Espera Optimus, yo también voy.

Optimus: - No Starshot. Tú quedaras bajo la tutoría de Jetfire y Arcee y regresaras a la escuela para aprender como utilizar las Transwarp, por si en un futuro necesito refuerzos.

Starshot: - (muy decepcionada) Sí, como diga señor.

Optimus: - ¡Muy bien soldados, en marcha! – diciendo esto los tres entraron al umbral, pero alguien faltaba-

Smokescreen: - Esperen yo también voy. – dijo Smokescreen que se había quedado atrás y se fue por el umbral-

Decepcionada por no poder ir comencé nuevamente a ir a la escuela para poder aprender lo que me dijo Optimus. Yo creía que me recibirían como siempre lo hacían, pero no fue así ya que todas estaban enojadas conmigo por no ir con Optimus y por estar bajo vigilancia de Arcee, ya que esto hacía que según ellas esta no me regañara y le quitara los privilegios a otras alumnas para complacer lo que le habían encomendado. Sin embargo no era así ya que yo solo asistía a las clases de manejo de naves Transwarp y luego tenia que regresar a la base a entrenar mis habilidades aéreas únicamente mías con Jetfire. Bueno esto luego fue entendido sin problemas, pero existía otro inconveniente ya que había entre las naves una especial, mas poderosa que las otras y que era concedida a la mejor alumna de la clase, la TW Nº1. El inconveniente consistía en que esa nave la había manejado Darksky desde el comienzo de las lecciones y las demás Transformers querían que yo la manejara para que así yo hablara con Arcee para que se cambiara también esa regla y todas pudieran usarla. Esto hizo que Darksky se enfureciera y me retara a una batalla, la cual Arcee acepto ya que no sabia lo que yo había aprendido en el tiempo que no había estado en la escuela.

La batalla comenzó con Darksky ganándome con gran ventaja, pero luego pude alcanzarla y darle varios golpes empatando la lucha, sin embargo en un instante ella se abalanzó sobre mi casi venciéndome y cuando estaba a punto de terminar conmigo, mi modo filo apareció nuevamente e hizo que la batalla terminara en un empate. Ya que el resultado mostró que ambas teníamos la misma capacidad, Arcee decidió que nos turnaríamos para utilizarla, sin embargo Darksky no acepto la idea y yo dije que no importaba porque me daba igual y no quería tener más problemas con nadie.

Luego de esa clase Jetfire vino a buscarme para comenzar el entrenamiento y surgió otro problema, esto era que él no soportaba a los novatos y yo no soportaba su actitud despreocupada. Así que allí durante horas y horas discutíamos y nadie hacia nada...

Jetfire: - Oye no comiences a desobedecer porque no soporto a las niñitas rebeldes y caprichosas y además yo no soy como Optimus o Alerta Roja que tienen mas paciencia, ¿entendido?

Starshot: - No, no pienso soportar una orden más de ti, yo voy a hacer lo que yo quiera porque tú no eres nadie para hablarme así y cuando Optimus se comunique se lo voy a decir.

Jetfire: - Está bien, está bien, ¡je je!. Bueno que es lo que desea hacer su alteza, ¡je je!

Starshot: - ¡No me hace gracia eso y ya deja de repetir todo el tiempo ese estúpido ¡je je! Que ya me tiene harta! ¡Y no me trates como si fuera una Transformer recién creada, porque yo hace ya más de un año que estoy entrenando y si Optimus me puso aquí es porque no soy tan novata como tú piensas!

Jetfire: - Así que te crees muy grande ¿no? Yo tengo ya varios años en esto niña, y eso no te da derecho a tratarme así porque yo soy tu superior. Y si te crees tan hábil intenta atraparme si no es muy difícil para ti, ¡je je! ¡Transform, je je!!!

Starshot: - ¿Ah sí? ¡Cuando tú quieras amigo!!! ¡Transform!!! ¡Regresa aquí para que pueda hacerte comer tus palabras y especialmente ese "je je"!

Bueno si suponen algo lo suponen bien ya que a partir de esa conversación yo prefería entrenar con Jetfire a estar en la escuela pero bueno así comenzó algo que terminaría muy bien, quizás.

Luego de aquel día Jetfire y yo nos comenzamos a llevar tan bien que hasta empezamos a dormir en la misma habitación, por miedo de él a que intentaran raptarme los enemigos. Después de todo él tenia razón, porque mientras entrenábamos una tropa Decepticon atacó nuestra base y en cuanto Jetfire me dejó sola vigilando el área, dos Decepticons voladores intentaron atacarme pero derroté fácilmente a esos y a muchos otros que llegaron después. Y bueno muchas cosas más pasaron, pero que va siempre hay problemas a mi alrededor.

Cómo será esto de los problemas a mi alrededor que terminé contando esto desde la TW Nº1 ¿no?

Bien les cuento lo que pasó. Estabamos en un entrenamiento en la escuela y Darksky se acercó amablemente para decirme que le parecía injusto no haberme dejado pilotear nunca desde que comenzamos la TW Nº1, así que ese día me dejó hacerlo. Sin embargo, la actitud tan buena de Darksky y mi emoción por probar esa nave impidieron que me diera cuenta de que eso era una trampa de ella, y en el momento de comenzar el entrenamiento, cuando encendí el motor de la TW Nº1 se colocó el piloto automático y se marcaron unas coordenadas a las que la nave comenzaba a dirigirse. Y cuando pude hablar por ultima vez con Arcee y averiguar a dónde me dirigía y que esto era una trampa de Darksky, ya era demasiado tarde...

Y bueno aquí estoy desde la nave Transwarp hacia mi cruel destino, la luna del planeta Tierra, en donde quizás pierda mi vida en el choque, sin embargo espero queeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Demolisher: - Megatron, algo se ha estrellado en el lado este a cien kilómetros de la base.

Megatron: - ¡Y bien que esperan inútiles vayan a ver que es lo que hay ahí!!

Sideways: - Eh, Megatron, señor, creo que no será necesario que todos vayamos.

Megatron: - ¿Qué estas diciendo Sideways?

Sideways: - Estoy diciendo que yo sé lo que ha ocurrido y si me permite ir a mi solo le daré todos los detalles ya que esto es obra mía.

Megatron: - Obra tuya ¿ah? Con que de eso se trataba otra de tus patéticas bromas ¿no? No creas que te voy a dejar ir solo, sin embargo te dejare trabajar solo si quieres.

Sideways: - Está bien pero yo le sigo diciendo que yo sé lo que hice.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? Ah, lo siento es que mi nave se estrelló, no sé lo que pasó y ni siquiera sé como salir de aquí, ah ¿qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? ¿quiénes son ellos? ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!

Starscream: - ¿Es un Autobot? Sideways, creo que está en éxtasis.

Sideways: - Sí, claro que está en éxtasis, y es una linda seeker Autobot que yo mandé a pedir.

Starscream: - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Una seeker igual que yo?! Si los seeker somos únicamente Decepticons.

Sideways: - Sí, pero ella es diferente. ¿Conoces la leyenda de la Autobot que se enamoro de tu antepasado, Starscream?

Starscream: - Sí, claro. Quieres decir que ella es la descendiente de la leyenda.

Sideways: - Algo así, pero no es su chispa la descendiente sino solo su cuerpo porque esta chispa es un proyecto de la dueña anterior de este. Pero llevémosla con Megatron antes de que se enoje.

Starscream: - Sí, vamos.

Así que estoy en éxtasis nuevamente, entonces mi consciencia es la que está hablando y dijeron que me llevaban con Megatron.

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡ Estoy en la base de los Decepticons!!!!!!

Sideways: - Megatron, hemos encontrado lo que yo esperaba.

Megatron: - ¿Cómo dices Sideways? Así que no era una broma, estabas hablando en serio. ¿Y qué es lo que encontraron?

Sideways: - Lo que se había estrellado era una nave Transwarp que tenía como tripulante a esta seeker Autobot, la cual está ahora muy dañada y en éxtasis.

Megatron: - Ah, ya veo Sideways que tenias algo de razón, sin embargo esto me da una idea de reclutarla como mi nueva soldado Decepticon a cambio de dejarla vivir, así que despiértala Starscream para que podamos saber que opina sobre mi maligno plan.

Starshot: - Ah, ¿qué... qué me pasó? ¡Ah, Decepticons!!!! ¡No me hagan daño, yo no quise estrellarme aquí!!

Megatron: - Mm, no temas pobre novata Autobot extraviada, no te haremos daño a menos que tú nos ataques o a menos que no resultes contestar como me gustaría que lo hicieras.

Starshot: - ¿A... a qué se refiere, se... señor?

Megatron: - Me refiero a que tengo algo que proponerle mi joven Autobot, pero antes me gustaría saber su nombre.

Starshot: - Ah, mi... mi nombre e... es Starshot y todos me... me llaman la seeker Autobot, señor. Pero a.. a qué se refiere con algo que... que proponerme.

Megatron: - Veras mi querida Starshot, cuando un Autobot cae en territorio Decepticon normalmente es golpeado, pateado, disparado, etc. hasta que muere, sin embargo dada la casualidad que necesito refuerzos y tú eres joven y posees un encanto especial, he decidido proponerte algo. Mi propuesta es que te unas a los Decepticons a cambio de tu vida, es decir que si quieres vivir tienes que convertirte en una de mis soldados, ¿entiendes?

Starshot: - ¿Quiere decir que debo dejar de ser Autobot para poder seguir viviendo? ¿pero que pasará si me niego a aceptar? ¿además qué dirá Optimus sobre esto?

Megatron: - Lo que diga Optimus no tiene importancia y si te niegas lamentablemente tendremos que destruirte, dime que dices ¿aceptas o no?

En este momento no sé qué hacer. Es mi vida o la lealtad a Optimus Prime. ¿Cuál debo elegir?

Quiero seguir viviendo, pero si me uno a ellos qué dirán los del equipo Autobot...

Starshot: - Está bien, acepto unirme a ustedes los Decepticons a cambio de que me dejen seguir viviendo, sin embargo me gustaría pedirle algo a usted, señor.

Megatron: - Has tomado una sabia decisión mi querida soldado, pero qué es eso que le gustaría pedirme.

Starshot: - Si no es demasiada molestia me gustaría conservar mis logos Autobots, por lo menos para demostrarles a quienes me conocen que alguna vez fui una de los buenos.

Megatron: - ¡¿Qué?! No, definitivamente no. No voy a permitirte que lo hagas ya que si Optimus no está al tanto de que eras una de los suyos, mejor me será utilizarte en batalla.

Starshot: - Pero aunque sea déjeme conservar algunos, yo podría demostrar así que he decidido unirme al bando porque yo quiero.

Sideways: - Me parece una buena idea demostrarles que hemos conquistado algo suyo Megatron.

Megatron: - Ah, está bien solo podrás conservar uno de ellos, y no me agradezcas, agradécele a Sideways.

Starshot: - Sí, señor Megatron, solo conservaré el del ala derecha, que es mi mejor espada.

Después de todo esto de la propuesta, Megatron ordenó que nos dirigiéramos a una habitación en donde había una gran mesa, en la que según lo que estaban diciendo íbamos a almorzar.

Sideways: - Siéntate por aquí, Starshot.

Starshot: - Gracias Sideways.

Cyclonus: - (en voz baja) Oye mira esto Demolisher. (en voz normal) Yo creía que la basura tenía que ir en la basura pero una basura en la mesa no puede estar, así que no puedes sentarte aquí, auto-boba.

Starshot: - Lo siento es que yo... ¡Aaaaaahhhh!!! ¡Eso dolió!!!

Cyclonus: - ¡Ja ja ja ja!!! ¡y te va a seguir doliendo si regresas otra vez aquí!!!

Demolisher: - Sí, porque los Autobots son basura y no se pueden sentar en la mesa con nosotros.

¡Ah! Esos odiosos Decepticons, me arrojaron al piso y me insultaron, como quisiera poder demostrarles lo que puedo hacerle a los que me hacen eso, sin embargo temo por lo que dice Megatron sobre que ellos no me atacaran a menos que yo los ataque. Y hablando de eso ahí viene Megatron.

Megatron: - (furioso) ¡Par de incompetentes inútiles!!! ¡¿qué es lo que se supone que están haciendo con mi nueva soldado?!!!

Demolisher: - Pe.. pero Megatron, señor solo creíamos que como era - -

Megatron: - ¡BASTA!!! ¡Ella ahora es una de los nuestros y debemos tratarla como tal!!! ¿Entendido?

Decepticons: - Sí, Megatron.

Megatron: - Eso es lo que me gusta oír. Starscream ve a traer a nuestra nueva integrante a la mesa.

Starscream: - Claro.

Starshot: - (llorando sentada en el piso) ¡Por qué me pasa esto solo a mi!!! ¡Por qué es tan cruel mi vida!!! ¡No lo soporto más!!!

Starscream: - (acercándose a Starshot) Oye tú, Megatron ordena que te sientes en la mesa ahora.

Starshot: - (llorando) No, no lo haré, no pienso soportar nada más de esas burlas.

Starscream: - ¿Soportar las burlas? ¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo? No debes soportarlas, debes devolverles el favor con un golpe o un disparo y así ya no habrá más burlas de ese par de tontos.

Starshot: - Pero si lo hago, Megatron me aniquilará, ¿no oíste lo que me dijo que pasaría si yo los atacaba?

Starscream: - Sí, claro que lo oí pero ahora es diferente ya que perteneces al equipo de los Decepticons y ellos son ahora tus compañeros de equipo. No tienes por qué contenerte. Ahora vamos para allá antes de que nuestro líder se enoje y nos castigue.

Starshot: - Sí, vamos.

Después de esto, Starscream y yo nos dirigimos hacia la mesa donde nos esperaba Megatron para almorzar y para explicar lo que haríamos en caso de encontrar un nuevo Minicon.

Megatron: - Muy bien hecho Starscream, veo que tú y la Autobot se llevan muy bien.

Starscream: - ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

Megatron: - Me refiero a que parece que le simpatizas a la señorita, y me parece algo bueno ya que estaba pensando en que ella debería tener a alguien que le enseñe a ser como nosotros y a combatir mejor de lo que sabe. Y estaba pensando en que tú podrías ser su maestro.

Starscream: - No lo creo, señor. Yo no se enseñar.

Megatron: - Pero podrías aprovechar esta situación, ya que si tú aceptas y resultas ser un buen instructor para ella podría cambiar mi trato contigo, y además digamos que ya sabes lo que le pasa al que desobedece mis ordenes ¿no? ¿Qué dices Starscream?

Starscream: - (en voz baja enojado) Y como si tuviera elección.

Megatron: - (medio enojado) ¿Qué dijiste Starscream?

Starscream: - Dije que me parece una buena idea, Megatron señor.

Megatron: - ¿Alguien quiere opinar algo o todos están de acuerdo?

Decepticons: - Estamos de acuerdo señor.

Megatron: - Muy bien, así me gusta caballeros. Ah y lo olvidaba tenemos que encontrarle un lugar donde descansar a nuestra nueva integrante, sin embargo como todos saben ya no hay mas habitaciones libres, ¿quién sería tan amable de compartir su cuartel con Starshot?

Cyclonus: - A mi no me mires, jamas compartiría mi habitación y mucho menos con esa Autobot.

Demolisher: - Yo tampoco lo haría.

Sideways: - Yo menos, ya que alguien como ella no soportaría estar conmigo compartiendo una habitación.

Cyclonus: - Megatron creo que Starscream debería ser quien comparta su habitación con la Autobot, ya que ahora él va a ser su instructor.

Megatron: - Es una excelente idea Cyclonus. Starscream a partir de hoy compartirás tu habitación con Starshot ¿entendido soldado?

Starscream: - Sí, señor. (pensando) No sólo tengo que ser su niñera sino que también tengo que dormir con ella, que fastidio.

Starshot: - Starscream no te preocupes si quieres dormiré afuera y no tendrás que compartir tu habitación conmigo.

Starscream: - Descuida no me molesta en lo absoluto, siempre y cuando no toques mis cosas personales.

Luego de esta charla nos sentamos todos a almorzar y discutir lo que haríamos si nos encontramos con los Autobots. Después de almorzar, Starscream y yo comenzamos a entrenar y más tarde él me mostró la habitación donde dormiríamos.

Starshot: - ¿Ah? ¿quién es ese que está ahí Starscream?

Starscream: - Ese es Scavenger, un mercenario que se unió hace poco al grupo.

Starshot: - ¿Por qué él no estaba antes?

Starscream: - Es que le gusta estar solo y normalmente no está mucho por aquí.

Starshot: - Que Transformer más extraño.

Y bueno supongo que eso es lo único que debo decir si no conozco a Scavenger, pero me parece haberlo visto en algún lado. En fin, así comienza esto que yo llamo mi estadía con el enemigo, pero bueno supongo que si le ponemos entusiasmo y emoción quizás me llegue a gustar estar aquí ¿no?


	4. Los Seekers Enamorados

**4 - "LOS SEEKERS ENAMORADOS"**

Como venía diciendo el entrenamiento con Starscream era todos los días y poseía una duración de largas horas de batalla contra él. Al principio no lograba hacer que me gustara entrenar allí y de esa forma, pero poco a poco me he acostumbrado y ahora es lo que más me gusta hacer aquí. Además ahora que conozco mejor a Scavenger, recordé que él era uno de los instructores de la escuela de Transformers donde iba mi amigo Blurrscreen, quien se moría de ganas de entrenar algún día con él.

Scavenger me dijo que había oído mucho sobre lo buena que yo era ayudando durante derrumbes en Cybertron, y que se sorprendía de que yo no hubiera oído nada sobre él y su amistad con Optimus Prime. También me reveló que no era un Decepticon sino que él estaba cumpliendo una misión como espía para los Autobots y que cuando la terminara regresaría a la base Autobot. Además de todo esto Scavenger me ayuda mucho en los entrenamientos, y siempre está dándome consejos muy útiles para mis futuras batallas.

Scavenger: - Hola Starshot, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Starshot: - Hola Scavenger, estoy tratando de entrenar mis habilidades con mis dos espadas a la vez.

Scavenger: - Ah ya veo que eres muy hábil también para aprender e idear cosas nuevas para usar tu armamento.

Starshot: - ¿Tú qué dices Scavenger, lo estoy haciendo bien?

Scavenger: - Está muy bien tu movimiento, pero creo que tendrías que entrenar un poco mas tu velocidad en sacar las espadas ya que mientras menos tardes en sacarlas más tiempo tienes para atacar a tu rival.

Starshot: - Ah, gracias, es un buen consejo como siempre.

Scavenger: - No es molestia aconsejar a alguien que sabe escuchar bien como tú, y ya que ni Starscream ni los otros andan por aquí, podrías tomarte un descanso, es que quiero hablar algo muy importante contigo.

Starshot: - Otro buen consejo como siempre, me vendría bien un descaso, y me agradaría escuchar lo que tienes que hablar conmigo.

Scavenger: - Muy bien, lo que quiero decirte tiene que ver con mi misión aquí. Es que ya estoy terminando y quiero proponerte algo que tiene que ver con los Autobots y creo que te va a gustar.

Starshot: - ¿Con los Autobots? Quiero saber qué es eso tan misterioso sobre los Autobots.

Scavenger: - Lo que trato de decirte con esto es que esta pronto el fin de mi misión como espía Autobot aquí y cuando esta termine debo ir a la Tierra con ellos. Así que decidí que si quieres cuando yo me vaya te puedo llevar conmigo allá.

Starshot: - Quieres decir que tú podrías llevarme de regreso a mi bando y así no tendría que seguir soportando esto de no poder luchar en las batallas. ¿pero como vas a hacerlo? Si yo falto aquí Megatron se daría cuenta rápidamente.

Scavenger: - Sí, se daría cuenta pero cuando te vea que estas batallando con los Autobots, porque si utilizas tu habilidad de desaparecer nunca se daría cuenta de que te vas conmigo.

Starshot: - Sí, bueno, eso podría ser. Sin embargo hay algo que no me gusta en esto ya que podría darse cuenta en el momento en que tú te vas.

Scavenger: - Bueno, sí es probable que se de cuenta pero igual podrías escaparte si yo te protejo. ¿Qué dices, te gustaría venir conmigo?

Starshot: - (nerviosa) Bueno... no sé... es que, yo...

Scavenger: - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Has estado tratando de buscar cosas para decirme que no te puedes ir todo el tiempo. ¿A qué le temes? ¿Es a Megatron? Si es así ya te dije que no te preocupes yo lo soluciono de alguna manera.

Starshot: - (mirando hacia la puerta donde se escuchaba Starscream peleando con Cyclonus) Lo que sucede es que sí, le temo a Megatron, pero no por lo que pueda llegar a hacerme si me descubre tratando de escapar.

Scavenger: - ¿Y entonces?

Starshot: - Es por lo que pueda hacerle a él.

Scavenger: - ¿A él, quién? ¿Starscream?

Starshot: - Así es. Es que estoy viendo que por cualquier cosa Megatron lo castiga, aunque no tenga nada que ver. Y veo que sufre mucho, y no me gustaría que él fuera castigado por mi escape. Además me gustaría ver si soy capaz de escaparme por mi misma y llegar con los Autobots para demostrarle a Optimus que yo también soy una guerrera digna de luchar junto a su equipo.

Scavenger: - Entonces era eso. Sin embargo antes de que me retire a terminar mis deberes quisiera que me aclares una duda.

Starshot: - Sí, claro, pregunta lo que quieras.

Scavenger: - ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Starscream? ¿Es solo lástima o hay algo más?

Starshot: - Dime Scavenger ¿qué es lo que tú crees?

Scavenger: - Yo creo que tú sientes algo más que lástima por él.

Starshot: - Lo que crees es correcto, ya que lo que siento por él no es lástima, es amor. Yo lo amo con toda mi chispa y daría lo que fuera por estar con él por siempre, hasta desobedecería a Optimus y me convertiría en Decepticon para siempre si fuera necesario.

Scavenger: - Veo que eres igual que tu antepasado y yo creo que si lo que veo es cierto, Starscream también siente algo por ti, ya que lo que observo que hace es protegerte a toda costa de todo lo que pueda dañarte y él me dijo que sería capaz de enfrentarse a Megatron solo para mantenerte a salvo.

En ese instante yo no podía creer lo que oía ni lo que yo misma decía. Realmente Scavenger me había propuesto ir con él a la base Autobot para escaparme de los Decepticons y yo lo había rechazado para poder seguir al lado de Starscream, porque lo que le dije es verdad, yo amo a Starscream y haría lo que fuera para estar a su lado siempre. Sin embargo, este rechazo significaba que si yo no era lo suficientemente poderosa como para escapar de los Decepticons, jamas volvería a ser Autobot y correría el riesgo de ser aniquilada en el intento.

A partir de ese momento en que esa propuesta me develo a mi misma algo que yo no quería creer sobre lo que sentía por Starscream, todo comenzó a cambiar. Al día siguiente Scavenger partió hacia la base Autobot sin levantar sospechas, yo comencé a demostrar lo que sentía como me había aconsejado él y Megatron decidió que ya era hora de que yo los acompañara en las batallas. Para lograr esto último Megatron le ordeno a Starscream que me enseñara a utilizar el umbral espacial, ya que el plan de nuestro líder era hacerme aparecer en medio de la batalla y no desde el principio.

Starscream: - Solo tienes que ingresar las coordenadas terrestres aquí y marcar estos códigos, es muy sencillo, y no se requiere de mucho para utilizarlo. Mira que hasta Demolisher y Cyclonus lo saben hacer. ¿Qué dices? ¿Crees poder Starshot?

Starshot: - No es muy difícil, creo que sí podré manejar el umbral.

Starscream: - ¿Y crees poder manejar la lucha y la búsqueda de Minicons?

Starshot: - Eso es lo que no estoy muy segura de lograr.

Starscream: - Debes tenerte confianza en que lo lograrás, además recuerda que donde sea que estés yo voy a hacer lo que sea para protegerte. (dice esto rodeando con el brazo a Starshot)

Starshot: - (Pensando) Lo que Scavenger decía parece ser cierto, me está rodeando con su brazo. (hablando) Ah Starscream yo... (suena la alarma) Es un Minicon que se ha despertado y mi primera batalla. Sí, lo haré.

Starscream: - Sí, claro que lo harás, solo confía en ti y ahora vamos que se hace tarde.

En ese momento Megatron y los otros partieron hacia la Tierra dejándome sola en la base, pero a la señal de nuestro líder yo partiré a mi primer batalla que será la peor ya que tendré que luchar contra mis verdaderos compañeros de equipo, los Autobots, espero poder hacerlo...

Megatron: - (por la radio) Starshot es hora de que vengas a ayudarnos.

Starshot: - Sí, señor, voy en camino.(parte hacia la Tierra)

Megatron: - Optimus Prime quiero presentarte a mi nueva arma secreta. ¡Ja ja ja ja!!! ¡ven Starshot y demuéstrales a esos tontos lo que puedes hacer!!

Starshot: - Claro. Ahora no tienen escape Autobots. Transform.

Optimus: - ¿Ah? ¿Starshot qué estás haciendo?

Starshot: - A ti no te importa lo que yo hago ya que ahora soy Decepticon y no te obedezco a ti.

Megatron: - Decepticons ataquen y no dejen que se apoderen del Minicon.

Decepticons:- Sí, señor.

Optimus: - Hotshot, tu ve por Starshot y no le permitas irse del área ya que puede presentir donde está el Minicon que buscamos.

Hotshot: - Sí, señor.

Starshot: - Megatron, señor. ¿Puedo buscar el Minicon? Creo que sé donde está.

Megatron: - Claro que puedes, pero no dejes que esos molestos Autobots se apoderen de él.

En ese momento, tras la aprobación de Megatron, partí hacia el lugar de donde yo sentía que el Minicon me estaba llamando, y efectivamente lo encontré. Sin embargo para mi sorpresa Hotshot me estaba siguiendo y casi me lo arrebata, pero en ese momento el pequeño se activa y se combina conmigo desplegando mis cañones null laser, que dejaron muy malherido al pobre Autobot. Desafortunadamente para mí, mi chispa Autobot comenzó a dolerme y en ese momento supe que no podía dejarlo morir, así que sin que nadie me viera utilicé mis poderes de curación con Energon para restaurarlo mientras estuviera inconsciente. Sin embargo, Hotshot se dio cuenta de que yo lo había ayudado y cuando nos retiramos se lo dijo a Optimus.

Los días pasaban más y más, y nosotros seguíamos luchando por los Minicons, pero un día ocurrió algo que comenzaría a cambiar las ideas y la lealtad de Starscream hacia Megatron. Ese día todos nosotros no estabamos muy bien que digamos, ya que los Autobots estaban ganando la lucha desde hacia varios días y no podíamos capturar a los Minicons porque ellos llegaban antes y nos los arrebataban. Como se darán cuenta esto ponía muy furioso a nuestro líder Megatron y eso provocaba que estuviera todo el tiempo buscando a alguien con quien desquitar esa furia. Ese día nos tuvimos que retirar porque Sideways nos había llamado desde la base...

Megatron: - ¿Qué es esto? Espero que no nos hayas llamado para otra de tus patéticas bromas.

Sideways: - Discúlpeme por haberlo llamado, pero mi pierna está muy mal.

Megatron: - Ja. Eres un miserable cobarde.

Cyclonus: - (Llegando junto a Demolisher, cansado) Awww, ¿y tuvimos que venir hasta aquí solo porque Sideways está lastimadito? ¡ja ja ja! Pobre Decepticon. ¿Qué es esto una nueva derrota? Aaah...

Demolisher: - (corre preocupado hacia Cyclonus que esta tirado) Cyclonus. ¿Te sientes bien?

Megatron: - ¿Y ahora qué?

Demolisher: - Bien señor, parece que él... se ha quedado dormido.

Megatron: - (enojado)¡Ah! ¡Estoy totalmente rodeado de incompetentes!

Sideways: - (observando a Starscream y Starshot que recién llegan)¿Ah?

Starscream: - (en voz baja) Cielos, que forma de levantarnos la moral.

Starshot: - (en voz baja) Sí, tú lo dijiste.

Megatron: - (enojado) ¿Qué dijeron ustedes dos? Síganme.

Y así fue, seguimos a Megatron hacia una habitación en donde nos encerró y comenzó a hacernos muchas preguntas, a la vez también nos golpeaba. Starscream se colocaba delante de mí cada vez que nuestro líder intentaba golpearme, y trataba de hacer todo lo posible para que no me dañara, sin embargo Megatron lo arrojaba al suelo y procedía a golpearme. Todo esto siguió un buen rato hasta que Demolisher entró en la habitación rompiendo la puerta y lo detuvo. Demolisher intento acercarse a Starscream para ver si este estaba bien, pero él se levanto y se fue diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer. Luego vino hacia mí y me ayudó a levantarme y llegar hasta mi habitación donde me recosté a descansar y pensar en qué era lo que ocurría allí.

Más tarde me dirigí afuera de la base donde estaba Starscream gritando muy furioso y quise hablar con él, pero me rechazó y me dijo que me alejara si no quería salir más lastimada de lo que estaba. Cuando regresé al interior de la base, vi que él estaba hablando con Demolisher y me acerqué a escuchar, sin embargo Sideways apareció...

Sideways: - Megatron me ordeno que te diga que cuides el umbral para que ningún Minicon deserte.

Starscream: - ¿Hablas en serio?

Sideways: - Hoy más que nunca. Me pidió específicamente que te enviara a ti, ya que eres el único soldado en el que puede confiar.

Starscream: - (enojado) ¡Sí, claro!

Sideways: - Oye, yo sólo te transmito las ordenes de Megatron ¿de acuerdo?

Starscream: - (furioso) ¡Sí, claro! Entiendo.

Starshot: - Oye, pero qué le sucede a Megatron, yo soy la que siempre ha cuidado el umbral.

Starscream: - (furioso) No sé lo que sucede y ni me importa, yo voy a destruir él umbral y nadie me detendrá.

Starshot: - ¡Screamer no lo hagas!

Starscream: - Demolisher, haceme un favor, lleva a Starshot a su habitación y no la dejes salir de allí. Yo voy a terminar con esto.

Demolisher: - Claro.

Starshot: - No, no puedes hacerme esto. Screamer, no lo hagas.

Después de esto, yo comencé a luchar para que Demolisher no hiciera lo que le dijo Starscream, pero con la ayuda de Sideways ambos me encerraron en mi habitación. Starscream por su parte comenzó a buscar a Megatron por todas partes para luchar con él y aclarar todo esto. Demolisher, al saber que Starscream iba a retar a un duelo a Megatron, fue a despertar a Cyclonus y todos se fueron afuera de la base a ver como luchaban. Yo por mi parte me quedé sola encerrada intentando escaparme, de repente alguien entró y me liberó. Era Sideways y me dijo que me apresurara si quería salvar a Starscream, porque el duelo ya se estaba terminando y Megatron estaba dejándolo muy herido. Cuando Sideways se fue yo me quedé pensando en qué era lo que podía hacer y en ese momento me dije a mi misma: "yo voy a salvar a Starscream como él me salvó antes". Así que corrí hacia donde estaban luchando y voltee a Megatron de una patada, pero desafortunadamente para mí él alcanzó a tomarme de la pierna. Entonces comenzó a golpearme sin piedad y sin dejar que yo me defendiera, dejándome totalmente destrozada tanto que cuando me dejó de golpear caí rápidamente en éxtasis, mientras Starscream sufría por su orgullo herido y por no poder ayudarme.

Luego de todo ese desastre Megatron, le habló duramente a Starscream y todos nos abandonaron a ambos tirados en el suelo lunar fuera de la base. Cuando logré despertar, no podía hablar ni moverme de lo que me dolía el cuerpo, pero pude ver que aunque estaba herido Starscream me sostenía fuertemente en sus brazos y aunque Demolisher se lo pedía él no quería soltarme ni para que me repararan.


	5. El Despertar del Amor

**5 - "EL DESPERTAR DEL AMOR"**

Después de ese acontecimiento tuve que permanecer varios días en descanso ya que Megatron me había dañado gravemente y ni siquiera mi poder curativo alcanzaba a reparar los daños, porque mi cuerpo perdía mucha energía. Sin embargo logré recuperarme y comencé a luchar nuevamente, pero siempre temiendo que eso volviera a ocurrir.

Semanas después de todo lo ocurrido dos nuevos integrantes entraron a nuestro equipo. El primero se llamaba Thrust y decía ser un gran estratega, este realizo varios planes para vencer a los Autobots pero todos fallaron. Y el segundo era un gigantesco robot llamado Tidalwave que fue convocado por Thrust para ayudarnos en la lucha. Durante este período una nueva y poderosa arma formada por tres Minicons surgió, el Requiem Blaster, este era un rifle capaz de disparar de una punta a la otra de la galaxia en segundos. Sin embargo, fue conseguida por los Autobots y Megatron como siempre se la quiere robar para ser el mas poderoso. Así que confiando en Thrust organizo un plan para lograr ese objetivo, el cual cambiaría muchas cosas en nuestras vidas.

Starscream: - ¡Salgan de donde estén, Autobots! ¡Y enfrenten al Decepticon mas poderoso del universo!

Starshot: - Oye, no te olvides que yo también estoy contigo haciendo esto.

Starscream: - No te preocupes, mientras yo tenga el Starsaber tú no tendrás que ensuciarte tus delicadas manos con esos Autobots.

Starshot: - ¡Oye! Recuerda que yo también soy parte Autobot, y no permitiré que hables así.

Starscream: - Está bien, solo era una broma, no te enojes mi hermosa damita aérea.

Jetfire: - (escondido, a los otros Autobots) ¿Qué es esto de lo que ellos hablan?

Scavenger: - Nada, solo están presumiéndose de poderosos, ambos.

Optimus: - Pero parece ser que lo que me dijiste sobre ella es cierto Scavenger. Y aunque él lo diga burlonamente creo que ella lo dice en serio.

Hotshot: - ¿De qué hablan ellos dos Sideswipe?

Sideswipe: - No lo sé hermano.

Blurr: - Yo creo que están hablando de esa pareja allí en el cielo, que parecen tal para cual.

Hotshot: - Que desperdicio si ella se enamora de ese tonto.

Sideswipe: - Sí, nene, ella es muy bonita y parece que es algo como nosotros.

Jetfire:- Optimus por qué no la rescatamos y la traemos de nuevo a nuestro equipo.

Optimus: - Porque esa es su decisión Jetfire, ella se lo dijo a Scavenger y no quiero destruir lo que ella quiere hacer. Pero mejor vamos a bajarlos.

Jetfire: - Sí . hagámoslo chicos.

Optimus: - Jet Optimus powerlink.

Y así comenzó este plan para obtener el Requiem Blaster. Mientras Starscream y yo luchábamos con los Autobots, Megatron, Demolisher y Thrust buscaban el arma en las manos de nuestros enemigos. Sin embargo, luego de un rato descubrimos que ninguno de los que estaban ahí lo tenia, así que sin avisar nada, nosotros comenzamos a partir hacia la base Autobot. Desafortunadamente para Starscream, el plan era abandonarlo allí para distraer a los Autobots, pero yo no quería dejarlo solo, así que comencé a gritarle que tomara mi mano antes de que cierren el umbral. Sin creerme y obsesionado con destruir a Optimus, él me rechazó y Thrust me llevó a la fuerza con ellos para que Starscream se quedara allí.

Ya en la base Autobot, todo estaba mal para ellos. Cyclonus, Demolisher y Wheeljack estaban arrasando con todo y habían herido a Alerta Roja, y me pedían que les ayude. Al ver que los Autobots no estaban por ningún lado me ofrecí para ir a ver donde estaban, sin embargo envié a mis compañeros hacia otro lado para salvar a los Autobots. Luego de que se fueron, fui a hablar con Scavenger y ayude a repararle sus heridas a Alerta Roja con mis poderes curativos. Después por caminos distintos todos fuimos a donde se encontraban Smokescreen y los Minicons del Requiem, pero para nuestra sorpresa Megatron y Thrust se nos habían adelantado.

Smokescreen luchaba ferozmente para proteger a los Minicons, pero Megatron se los quitó fácilmente y al ver que Smokescreen seguía luchando, sin dudarlo un segundo le disparo con el Blaster dejándolo muy malherido y pidió la retirada de nosotros. Sin embargo, yo me quedé paralizada al ver eso y no me retire cuando lo hicieron los otros, y nuevamente mi chispa comenzó a dolerme como si yo compartiera el dolor de Smokescreen. Cuando pude reaccionar creé una esfera de energía de Energon que era lo que yo usaba para curaciones y antes de retirarme se lo envié a Smokescreen que yacía muerto en los brazos de Optimus que gritaba ante su dolor.

Traumada y adolorida, regresé a la base lunar donde Megatron comenzó a castigarme con sus palabras, pero antes de que pudiera acabar Starscream ingresó muy herido y furioso, y comenzó a golpear a Thrust y a preguntarle el por qué lo habían abandonado. Sin embargo, Megatron lo detuvo y le dijo que ya era suficiente y que fuera a reparar su cuerpo y que me llevara a mí con él, ya que yo era su responsabilidad. Caminamos con Starscream hasta una habitación en donde había una extraña cámara, a la cual él ingresó y luego de encenderla me dijo...

Starscream: - Starshot, creo que te debo una disculpa. Tenias razón con respecto a lo del umbral y no debí haberte tratado así ayer, ni tampoco hoy cuando regresé. Perdóname por no haberte prestado atención es solo que - -

Starshot: - No hay problema, entiendo lo que quieres decir. Y ya deja de preocuparte, yo puedo cuidarme sola.

Starscream: - Veo como puedes cuidarte sola, te las arreglaste para dañarte así a propósito.

Starshot: - (molesta)¡Deja de fastidiarme con eso! Encima que tengo bajo el nivel de Energon necesario para mi cuerpo y por eso no puedo repararme, tú me fastidias.

Starscream: - Oye, no te enojes, sólo bromeaba. Pero si tan dañada estas por qué no entras aquí. Este baño de energía te reparará además de tranquilizarte un poco tus circuitos.

Starshot: - (con vergüenza) ¿Qué dices? ¿Entrar allí contigo?

Starscream: - Sí. ¿qué tiene de malo que entres aquí? No voy a comerte. Además ya estás viendo lo que me ha hecho a mí y a mi armadura. Anda, no seas tan tímida, ven.

Starshot: - (con vergüenza) Sí, está bien, ahora voy. ¿Pero y mis Minicons y los del Starsaber?

Starscream: - También pueden entrar. Si entramos tu y yo juntos, como crees que ellos no entren si son más pequeños.

Starshot: - (entrando al baño de energía) Sí, creo que tienes razón. Ah, que reconfortante.

Starscream: - Viste como yo te lo decía. Bueno ahora que estás mas cerca, ¿podemos hablar de lo que pasó ayer o no quieres?

Starshot: - Claro. Lo que pasó cuando te dejamos solo fue que nos dirigimos a la base Autobot porque Thrust dijo que seguramente los Minicons del Blaster estaban allí. Y así era, Smokescreen los protegía. Mientras Megatron y Thrust se dirigían hacia lo que buscábamos, los demás estabamos distrayendo a los otros Autobots. Sin embargo, estos se escaparon de nosotros y fueron a ayudar a Smokescreen, pero ya era tarde. Megatron lo había derrotado y tenía el Blaster en sus manos. Y antes de la retirada cuando Smokescreen quiso detenerlo, este le disparó con el rifle y lo mató.

Starscream: - ¿Megatron mató a Smokescreen?

Starshot: - Eso es lo que yo vi, pero espero que no sea cierto. Sin embargo supongo que tendría que sobrevivir al menos la chispa ya que yo envié antes de irme, una pequeña cantidad de Energon que podría haberla salvado.

Starscream: - Así que por eso Megatron te estaba retando.

Starshot: - No, no era por eso. Era porque yo te advertí lo del umbral y traté de llevarte conmigo. De lo de Smokescreen no sabe nada.

Starscream: - Osea que eso que hiciste significa que aun eres Autobot.

Starshot: - Literalmente sí, pero aún estoy con ustedes. Y quizás si sigo así termine como mi pobre amigo, muerta, y muy pronto.

Starscream: - ¿Pero, por qué dices eso?

Starshot: - Es que desde que nací siempre que encontraba lo que quería, algo o alguien me lo arrebataba y los problemas siempre me rodeaban.

Starscream: - Igual que a mí. Pero mejor no hablemos de eso que me pone furioso. Mas vale hablemos de ti y de mí. ¿Nunca nadie te ha dicho lo hermosa que eres Starshot?

Starshot: - ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Starscream: - (tomando a Starshot entre sus brazos) Me refiero a que eres bonita, tanto externamente como internamente, y tan igual a mí. Esto hace me sentir que cuando tú estas a mi lado lo demás no importa y que lo único que me importa es estar contigo.

Starshot: - Starscream yo también siento que tú eres alguien especial para mi y que quiero estar siempre a tu lado sin importar lo que pase.

Starscream y Starshot están a punto de besarse cuando unos pasos se oyen. Starscream deja a Starshot y se pone en posición de defensa cuando...

Starscream: - ¿Y tú qué estás haciendo aquí?

Demolisher: - Vine a buscar el Starsaber.

Starscream: - ¡¿Qué?! Jamas te lo daré. Megatron me confió estos Minicons y me quedaré con ellos.

Demolisher: - Son ordenes de Megatron. Así que si tienes alguna queja habla con él tú mismo.

Starscream: - Está bien, yo mismo llevaré estos Minicons personalmente.

Demolisher: - No, no puedes, me ordenó llevárselos a él.

(Demolisher apunta a Starscream con sus manos y Starscream saca su espada para atacar a Demolisher).

Demolisher: - Llévaselos tú.

Luego de esto Starscream y yo nos fuimos a nuestra habitación, donde seguimos hablando de Megatron, y más tarde él se fue a llevarle el Starsaber y yo me acosté a tomar un descanso. De repente unos disparos interrumpieron mi sueño y cuando quise salir descubrí que Starscream me había encerrado en la habitación dejándome una nota que decía: "Esto se terminó. Voy a escapar de este lugar y no trates de detenerme ni seguirme. Esto lo hago por tu bien así que ni se te ocurra intentar ir a la base de los Autobots, porque si lo haces Megatron te atrapará y no sé lo que pueda llegar a hacerte si esto ocurre. Cuídate mucho. Starscream"

Con mi desesperación por salir de allí a ver lo que sucedía, tomé mis dos espadas y comencé a atacar la puerta hasta que la destruí. Cuando salí todos los Decepticons estaban observándome con cara de pocos amigos y a partir de ese día comenzaron a vigilarme en cada paso que yo daba.

Lo que había ocurrido era que Starscream había escuchado una conversación entre Megatron y Thrust en la que ellos se burlaban de él y planeaban sacrificarlo por conseguir cualquier cosa que pudieran, y a partir de lo que había escuchado comenzó a atacar a todos y termino escapándose hacia la base Autobot.

Sin embargo aunque me vigilaran todos todo el día, yo había planeado ya desde hace tiempo mi escape. Lo primero que hice fue deshacerme de Demolisher, quien estaba cuidando el umbral, para eso lo engañé diciéndole que Megatron me había enviado a buscarlo. Cuando él se fue de allí, usando mi modo acecho, el cual me hacía invisible antes los ojos de cualquiera, ingresé las coordenadas de la base Autobot en el umbral. Desafortunadamente como siempre, no me di cuenta de que Thrust estaba mirándome, y en cuanto me preparé para irme, este me capturó y arruinó todo mi plan. Luego me llevó delante de Megatron y cuando le contó lo que yo había planeado hacer, este comenzó a golpearme y a castigarme tan duramente que caí en éxtasis, según dice Demolisher durante dos días. Pero lo peor fue que cuando me desperté estaba encadenada desde mi cuello como un perro y aun no podía moverme de los daños que tenía.

Días después de esto, Demolisher estaba limpiando la habitación donde estaba el umbral cuando Starscream y los Autobots aparecieron y comenzaron a atacar la base, para salvar a los Minicons que se encontraban allí. Starscream comenzó a buscar a Megatron para vengarse de lo que le había hecho, pero cuando llegaron al salón del trono este desapareció junto a mi y me llevó hasta donde estaban los Minicons construyendo una nave. Allí comenzó a golpearme nuevamente como antes hasta que los Minicons comenzaron a cantar su canción he hicieron que se detuviera. Más tarde Perceptor y Hotshot hicieron que se alejara de mí, y luego llegó Demolisher para ayudarme. Él me dijo que iría a buscar a Starscream y así fue que lo condujo hacia mi antes de que iniciaran la retirada los Autobots, para que pudiera salvarme. Apenas Starscream me cargó en sus brazos para llevarme luego de romper la cadena, caí inconsciente porque mi chispa supo que el peligro había pasado.

Desperté en la base Autobot y todos me recibieron como un ser importante y parte de su equipo, ¡qué feliz me siento aquí!

Hotshot: - ¡Hola, Starshot!. Parece que por fin despertaste.

Sideswipe: - Sí, por fin lo has hecho Starshot, creí que nunca despertarías.

Hoist: - ¿Como va pequeñita? Te acuerdas de mí.

Starshot: - (aun media dormida y acostada) Tu voz me suena familiar, pero no te conozco.

Alerta Roja: - No me sorprende que no lo reconozcas, aunque podrías darte cuenta por su voz.

Hoist: - Tú me salvaste la ultima vez, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Starshot: - No tengo idea alguna sobre ti.

Scavenger: - Vamos piensa, no recuerdas que salvaste su chispa.

Blurr: - Y lo hiciste arriesgándote a perder toda tu energía.

Starshot: - No estoy demasiado bien para juegos.

Jetfire: - Está bien, está bien chicos. Díganle que es Smokescreen y se acabó todo, así la niñita traidora se quedará tranquila.

Optimus: - Jetfire... (todos miran a Jetfire enojados por arruinar el juego)

Jetfire: - ¿Qué?

Optimus: - ¿Tengo que decírtelo otra vez?

Jetfire: - Esta bien me cayo, pero ya estaban fastidiándome con ese tonto juego.

Blurr: - Mira quien lo dice, el más tranquilo del grupo.

Optimus: - ¿Y bien, qué piensas del nuevo y mejorado Smokescreen?

Starshot: - Parece que es super.

Hoist: - Y así es. Y por si no lo sabías tu esfuerzo logró que se salvara mi chispa.

Alerta Roja: - Y así pude regenerarlo.

Hotshot: - ¿Genial, no?

Starshot: - Sí, por supuesto. Pero... ¿quiénes son ellos dos?

Scavenger: - Te refieres a ellos. (señalando a Blurr) Bueno él es Blurr un ex alumno mío.

Blurr: - Es un placer conocerte. Sabes, he oído tanto sobre tus travesuras que ansiaba verte.

Starshot: - ¿Travesuras? Apuesto a que fue Jetfire quien te las contó.

Blurr: - No fue solo él, también los demás.

Sideswipe: - Oigan, yo también me quiero presentar ante mi ídola.

Starshot: - ¿ídola, yo?

Sideswipe: - Sí, eres la mejor de las Transformers de Cybertron y he escuchado miles de veces tu leyenda. Mi nombre es Sideswipe y es un placer conocerte Starshot.

Starshot: - No, el placer es todo mío. Y déjame decirte que mi chispa no tiene nada que ver con la leyenda, así que no puedo ser tu ídola.

Sideswipe: - Pero no lo eres por la leyenda, sino por lo que me cuentan aquí y por lo que he visto.

Starshot: - Bueno, gracias por ser mi admirador, supongo.(se sienta y observa a su alrededor) ¿Ah? ¿Dónde está él?

Hoist: - ¿Él quién?

Starshot: - Starscream, el Decepticon que me trajo hasta aquí.

Jetfire: - Ese tonto para qué lo buscas, lo único que hace es estorbar el paso.

Starshot: - (enojada) ¡CALLATE! ¡No tenés ningún derecho a hablar así de él!

Optimus: - Tranquilízate, él está bien.

Alerta Roja: - Él está en aquella habitación descansando.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, Starshot se levantó haciendo el mayor esfuerzo que podía y se dirigió, a pesar de las insistencias de los demás de que se quedara descansando, hacia donde estaba Starscream. Al llegar pidió a los demás que se fueran porque quería hablar a solas con él.

Al principio, él no le prestaba atención y le decía que se fuera, que él no quería hablar con ella, pero luego algo hizo que la escuchara.

Starshot: - Starscream, sé que quieres que me aleje de ti, pero yo he venido a agradecerte que me hayas salvado dos veces y también a decirte algo muy importante para mí.

Starscream: - Vete, no te quiero oír mas. Vete, si te quedas aquí conmigo sufrirás como siempre.

Starshot: - Eso no es verdad, yo sufro cuando tú no estás conmigo. Y por más lejos que me vaya de ti mi suerte no cambiará, si tengo que sufrir voy a sufrir, pero si lo hago quiero hacerlo contigo a mi lado.

Starscream: - Ya te dije que no quiero saber más de ti. Eres una Autobot y yo un Decepticon no podemos ser amigos, porque somos enemigos.

Carlos: - (escuchando detrás de la puerta) ¿Cuál es el secreto de esos dos?

Billy: - No tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué están hablando.

Fred: - Quizás tengan hambre.

Alexis: - ¡Cállate Fred! Ellos dos están hablando de algo más importante.

Rad: - Parece como si ella tratara de demostrarle algo.

Scavenger: - Y así es, yo sé de qué hablan y creo que ya era hora de que lo demostraran.

Optimus: - Si te refieres a lo que me dijiste Scavenger, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Starshot: - ¡¿Y quién te está hablando de ser amigos?! Además qué importan los bandos si somos felices así. ¿O acaso no recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando estabamos en esa cámara de reparación antes de que llegara Demolisher?

Starscream: - ¿Ah? Yo... yo solo me estaba dejando llevar por el momento, pero eso no es verdad.

Starshot: - (decepcionada) Ah, ah... no puedes seguir negándomelo, ¿o acaso... no sabes lo que yo siento por ti? ¡aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (cae gritando de dolor por sus daños graves y su esfuerzo por soportar la presión)

Starscream: - ¡STARSHOT!!! ¡No por favor!!! Resiste, no te dejes vencer por tus heridas. ¡Qué tonto soy! En mi desesperación por ocultarlo te he mentido. (toma a Starshot entre sus brazos) y he llegado al extremo de negármelo a mí mismo pero ya no puedo más Starshot. Yo tengo que decirte que yo - - (Starscream y Starshot se besan apasionadamente como nunca lo hicieron) Yo te amo con toda mi chispa, Starshot.

Starshot: - Yo también te amo, Starscream. Y he estado esperando mucho tiempo por este momento. Me siento tan feliz. Ahhh

(Starshot cae inconsciente nuevamente, despreocupada pero vencida por el dolor de sus heridas, en los brazos de Starscream).

Starscream: - No te preocupes, yo estaré aquí a tu lado. Descansa dulce guerrera, que al despertar la felicidad y el amor te esperan.


	6. El Amor no se rinde ante la Separacion

**6 - "EL AMOR NO SE RINDE ANTE LA SEPARACION"**

Hace ya dos días que Starshot está en éxtasis, pero según Alerta Roja hoy ella debería despertar porque ya sus heridas están casi completamente curadas. Yo por mi parte hace una hora que estoy esperando impacientemente que ella despierte para darle una gran noticia que espero que la alegre tanto como a mi y a Sideswipe. Ya no se que hacer con mi desesperación por verla despierta, desde que me dejaron cuidándola mientras Starscream se hacia un chequeo con Alerta Roja no aguanto más esa emoción.

Starshot: - Ah, ¿qué... me pasó? ¿dónde... estoy? Me duele mi cabeza y mi cuerpo.

Hotshot: - ¡Starshot al fin despertaste! He estado esperando ansioso este momento. No te preocupes, por si no lo recuerdas estás en la base de los Autobots y lo que te paso es que estabas muy herida como para seguir consciente.

Starshot: - Hola Hotshot. Si lo recuerdo ahora que me lo dices, pero... ¿dónde esta Starscream?

Hotshot: - Él está haciéndose un chequeo con Alerta Roja para ver si sus heridas se curaron, además él estaba muy inquieto porque tú no te despertabas y no soportaba no escuchar tu voz o tenerte en sus brazos.

Starshot: - Qué tierno que es Starscream, siempre preocupándose por mi. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Hotshot: - Starscream me pidió que te vigilara mientras él se iba a hacer sus cosas. Pero ¿tú cómo te sientes ahora Starshot?

Starshot: - Yo mejor que antes, sin embargo todavía me duelen algunas partes de mi cuerpo, aunque si tuviera un poco mas de Energon creo que podría terminar mis curaciones y ya no me dolería.

Hotshot: - Que bien porque justamente yo había traído un poco de Energon para que comamos juntos hermanita.

Starshot: - ¿Hermanita? ¿oí bien lo que dijiste?

Hotshot: - Sí, oíste bien, porque tú y yo somos hermanos legítimos, o por lo menos en un 80 lo somos, según lo que averiguó Alerta Roja con sus pruebas de parentesco.

Starshot: - Que bien, me alegra muchísimo tener un hermano mayor como tú.

Hotshot: - A mi también me alegró la noticia tanto como a vos, sin embargo yo no soy tu único hermano, también tienes un hermano menor que aunque no es mi hermano de chispa es muy bueno

Starshot: - Genial, pero como que no es tu hermano, ¿quién es?

Hotshot: - Es Sideswipe, pero eso de que no somos hermanos entre nosotros es porque el porcentaje da en un 20 conmigo. Sin embargo con vos da en un 60.

Starscream: - (entrando en la habitación) ¿Qué pasa por aquí?

Starshot: - Screamer que alegría verte mi amado Decepticon.

Starscream: - Stary he estado desesperado por verte despierta de nuevo. Ansío tanto abrazarte y besarte mi pequeña Autobot.

Hotshot: - Bueno yo me voy a avisarle a los demás que ya despertaste hermana, y los dejo a los dos solos para que charlen.

Starscream: - Gracias por cuidarla Hotshot y quedate si querés no nos molesta tu presencia.

Hotshot: - Gracias Starscream pero mejor que ella esté un rato con su amado para que se recupere aún más. (Hotshot se va de la habitación dejando a los seekers solos, que se quedan abrazándose y besándose muy felices durante un rato).

Luego de todo esto, todos vinieron a ver a Starshot, quien luego de que Alerta Roja la revisara pudo volver a sus andanzas por la base. Estuvo haciendo de todo después de levantarse, tan bien se llevaba con nosotros que de todo la invitábamos a hacer, hasta que un día cuando sonó la alarma de los Minicons ella se atrevió sabiendo que no podía luchar aun, a desobedecer a Optimus...

Optimus: - Alexis ¿cual es la ubicación del Minicon?

Alexis: - Es algo confuso, pero parece estar en el planeta Marte.

Rad: - ¿En Marte? ¿Pero cómo llegaremos hasta allí?

Scavenger: - Pace que tendremos que dejar esta misión en nuestros soldados aéreos ya que no tenemos forma de llegar hasta allí sin una nave.

Optimus: - Tienes mucha razón en eso Scavenger, así que Jetfire...

Jetfire: - No se preocupe señor yo me encargaré solo de esto.

Starscream: - Dejame pasar, voy a salir primero. (se va volando de la base)

Jetfire: - ¿Y este a donde se cree que va? Lo único que va hacer es causarme problemas. Bueno mejor me voy antes de que ese se meta en algún lío.(se va tras Starscream)

Starshot: - Esperame Jetfire, yo también voy con ustedes, me necesitarán.

Optimus: - Lo siento Starshot pero esta vez tú no vas.

Starshot: - ¿Por qué no? Scavenger dijo que quienes tengan capacidad de vuelo podían ir.

Optimus: - Si, es verdad, pero tú no estás en condiciones para luchar contra los Decepticons, aun no te has curado totalmente.

Starshot: - Pero yo...

Optimus: - Ve a descansar y no te preocupes, ellos lo lograran y si necesitan ayuda te enviaré allá, pero solo si necesitan ayuda.

Starshot: - (decepcionada se va) Esta bien. (pensando) Ese Optimus me pone furiosa. La vez que puedo ir a una emocionante batalla él no me deja. Pero en cuando no se dé cuenta, partiré hacia Marte.

Y eso fue lo que hice luego de esto. Mientras ellos trataban de establecer la conexión con Jetfire yo me escape de la base y fui a ayudarlos. Cuando llegué me encontré con Jetfire, quien le informó a Optimus de lo que hice y no me dejó que me apartara de él. Después de buscar y no hallar nada fuimos a buscar a Starscream, a quien Jetfire le colocó unas esposas por comportarse mal y no seguir las órdenes y entonces emprendimos el viaje de regreso. Sin embargo, en el camino encontramos al Minicon en un asteroide y a los Decepticons. Luego de eso solo recuerdo que ellos desaparecieron y Jetfire, Starscream y yo regresamos a la base con el Minicon.

Al regresar a la base, tuve que soportar un larguísimo discurso de Optimus que trataba sobre el por qué de no desobedecer las órdenes de los superiores, cosa a la que mucha importancia no le di.

Al día siguiente comenzamos a trabajar en la nave de los Autobots, pero hubo un pequeño inconveniente entre Starscream y Jetfire, ya que a Starscream no le gustaba trabajar en la nave de sus aliados temporales y Jetfire no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Luego de esta discusión, como siempre fui tras Starscream para hablar con él, y de repente cuando entramos en una habitación los chicos nos sorprendieron con una fiesta de agradecimiento por haberles traído lo que tanto habían querido tener, una roca del planeta Marte; durante esto ellos le dieron un hermoso regalo a Starscream, el cual había sido ideado en conjunto entre los chicos y yo desde hacia un tiempo.

Más tarde...

Starshot: - ¡Screamer!!! ¡jajajaja!! Te tengo, y gano yo este juego.

Starscream: - No de nuevo. Tú haces trampa.

Starshot: - Mentira, eso es porque no estás atento a mis movimientos. Si hicieras caso a los consejos de Scavenger eso no te pasaría.

Starscream: - Como si vos le dieras importancia, nunca en estos días te vi obedecer una orden de algún otro Autobot que no sea Alerta Roja.

Starshot: - ¿Y vos qué sabes de lo que yo hago? Yo le hago caso a quien dice algo coherente y útil, no a alguien que da órdenes sin sentido.

Starscream: - Tú siempre con la última palabra. ¿mm...? (observando una señal de un monitor) ¿qué es eso?

Starshot: - Wow, algo extraño, pero me parece haberlo visto en algún lado...

Starscream: - Es una... señal Decepticon, debemos ir a ver que sucede allá afuera.

Cuando Starscream y Starshot llegan al lugar que les indicaba la señal, una voz conocida les habla desde un lugar incierto, y de repente Thrust aparece de la nada para hablar con los seekers. El maligno Decepticon les propone a los seekers regresar al ejercito de Megatron, sin embargo les dice que para hacer eso deberán llevarle un trofeo Autobot al líder Decepticon, algo como el Skyboom y el Starsaber (este ultimo estaba en manos de Starscream), para que este los acepte de nuevo. Ambos se niegan a la oferta y se van, pero la furia de venganza de Starscream lo deja con unas dudas sobre si aceptar o no la propuesta. Luego de esto los dos se van del lugar.

Más tarde en la base Autobot, todos están muy preocupados porque no encuentran a los tres Minicons del Skyboom por ninguna parte. Cuando en ese momento Starscream y Starshot entran y preguntan por lo que estaba pasando, Billy y Fred se acercan y comienzan las sospechas...

Billy: - Oigan, los vimos a ustedes dos fuera de la base hace un rato y vimos como luchaban con ese cabeza de cono.

Fred: - ¡Estuvieron geniales en como lo ahuyentaron con sus ataques!!!

Starshot: - Oh, lo siento, no sabía que estaban allí. Debieron avisarnos ya que el cabeza de cono podría haberlos tomado como rehenes para su cometido. Aunque me hubiera gustado que estuvieran conmigo también para que ustedes mismos lo ahuyentaran, con un poco, de ayuda claro.

Fred: - Oh, que lastima yo quería darle un buen golpe en ese cono que tiene como cabeza.

Starshot: - ¡jajajajajajaja!!! ¡que hubiera sido ser derrotado por humanos!!! ¿no?

Hoist: - O sea que ustedes se encontraron con Thrust.

Starshot: - Sí, ¿por?

Billy: - Ahora que recuerdo, ¿el cabeza de cono no les pidió que le llevaran el Skyboom?

Blurr: - (asombrado) ¿Una coincidencia?

Hoist: - No lo creo. Seguro que Starscream se lo entregó a Thrust y por eso es que no los encontramos.

Starscream: - Yo no le di nada a ese estúpido, por qué habría de darle algo a ese traidor.

Starshot: - Además por qué sospechas solo de Starscream, si yo estaba con él y bien pude haber sido yo. Aunque en este caso no fuimos ninguno de los dos.

Jetfire: - Eso es porque él es un Decepticon y tú una Autobot, aunque yo mucho en ti no confiaría.

Starshot: - Ya me imaginaba que era por eso. En todo caso antes de acusar sin pruebas consigan la evidencia y luego nos juzgan.

Hotshot: - Yo pienso que ninguno de ustedes dos lo hizo. Además hay algo extraño acá porque ninguno de los chicos ni los Minicons de Perceptor están en la base y no los he visto en todo el día.

Sideswipe: - Mi hermano tiene razón. Ni mi hermana ni Starscream pudieron hacer algo así, en todo caso no estarían aquí.

Hotshot: - Estas en lo cierto Sideswipe. Pero mejor por qué no me ayudas a defenderte Starscream creo que tú tienes la palabra mayor aquí.

Starscream: - (triste y decepcionado) Eso ya no es posible porque ya me han juzgado, y haga lo que haga no van a creerme. (se va)

Starshot: - Screamer... no te vayas, esperame, voy con vos porque ya no me da más mi cabeza.

Luego de toda esta discusión la alarma sonó anunciando que los Decepticons venían a luchar. Todos salimos a luchar, sin embargo seguía la mala idea de que Starscream se había robado los Minicons del Skyboom y así todos estaban pendientes de lo que él hacia en vez de en la batalla. Cuando llegamos al lugar, Optimus y los otros comenzaron a luchar contra Demolisher, Cyclonus, Tidalwave y Wheeljack, quienes venían a toda marcha a atacarnos. Starscream y yo fuimos a luchar con Thrust, quien insistía con su oferta.

En un determinado momento durante la batalla, vi que Starshot descendía rápidamente hacia tierra porque había observado algo extraño entre unos arboles, entonces decidí ir a ver qué ocurría. Para sorpresa de Starshot y mía, los chicos estaban allí, y ¿adivinen qué? Los Minicons del Skyboom estaban con ellos, lo cual demostraba que habíamos acusado a Starscream sin saber que lo que decía era verdad...

Starshot: - ¿Cómo se atreven a hacer eso sin avisar a alguien? ¿Nunca pensaron en que podía pasar?

Hotshot: - Todos acusamos a Starscream de haberlos robado, no tienen idea de cómo lo hicimos sentir.

Rad: - Nunca pensamos en dañar a nadie. Solo los llevamos a un paseo y no avisamos porque sabíamos que no nos iba a dejar Optimus.

Alexis: - Pobre Starscream, me imagino cómo debe estar.

Carlos: - Pero... ¿dónde está él ahora?

Starshot: - Está hablando con Thrust.

Hotshot: - (sale corriendo con los Minicons hacia el campo de batalla) ¡Chicos!!! ¡ Tengo lo Minicons!!! ¡No los robó Starscream los chicos los tenían!!! ¡Creo que le debemos una gran disculpa de todos a Starscream!!!

Hoist: - Muy bien, tráelos aquí para que se los pueda pasar a Optimus. Luego pensamos en cómo disculparnos. (agarra el Skyboom y se lo tira a Optimus) ¡Atención tengo el Skyboom!!! ¡Atrapalo Optimus!!!

En ese momento en que Hoist soltó el Skyboom, Starscream bajó a toda velocidad y lo agarró antes de que este llegara hasta donde estaba Optimus, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Thrust y se lo entregó junto al Starsaber. Después de esto los Decepticons se retiraron y Starscream fue con ellos.

Todos quedamos muy confundidos de lo que había pasado; Starshot quedó sin habla, tiesa como si le hubieran quitado la chispa o hubiera caído en modo éxtasis. Cuando llegamos a la base, ella comenzó a llorar sin consuelo y preguntarse el por qué de este suceso, cuando recordó las palabras que le dijo Starscream antes de irse se dio cuenta de quienes eran los culpables.

Por más de una semana ella no quiso hablar con nadie, a los únicos que nos hablaba era a mi, a Sideswipe, a Alerta Roja y a Optimus (aunque a este mucho menos que a los otros).

Para que esto terminara, Alerta Roja decidió hacerle un regalo a Starshot muy especial que tenía guardado desde hace tiempo...


	7. La Separacion y Muerte de un Ser Querido

**7 - "LA SEPARACIÓN Y LA MUERTE DE UN SER QUERIDO"**

Sí, así es, he regresado a ser un Decepticon, traicioné a los Autobots y a Starshot para volver. Pero esta vez será la definitiva para derrotar a Megatron. Aunque siento que ya no es lo mismo, veo que nadie me acepta nuevamente aquí.

Paseo solitario todo el día por la base, vigilado por esas miradas desconfiadas. Mientras Megatron me dice que descanse no hago más que pensar en lo que planea hacer Thrust con esas armas tan poderosas, y sospecho que soy el único aquí que no lo sabe. Algo está pasando y mi deber es averiguarlo...

Thrust: - Estaré fuera durante algún tiempo, y quiero que el resto de ustedes siga trabajando (sale).

Cyclonus: - Quién se cree que es, para darnos órdenes a nosotros.

Demolisher: - Y en cualquier caso, ¿precisamente a dónde va él? (mirando por la puerta a Thrust que se va) ¿eh? ¡Es Starscream!!! Tengo que avisarle a Megatron.

Starscream: - (agarrando a Thrust) Tengo una pregunta para ti. (salen afuera) ¡Thrust, quiero respuestas!!!

Thrust: - ¿De qué estas hablando, Starscream?

Starscream: - ¿Qué es eso del proyecto? No me habrás mentido o sí.

Thrust: - Ah, sí. Ja ja ja ja ja...

Starscream: - (enojado) ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Thrust: - Bien, no necesitabas traerme hasta aquí afuera para conseguir esa información. Yo voy a contarte amablemente todo. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó cuando las tres armas, la espada Starsaber. el escudo Skyboom y el Requiem Blaster, se juntaron?

Starscream: - ¿Mm? ¡No me digas - - tú quieres controlar ese poder!!!

Thrust: - Estás en lo cierto. ¡Cuando se combinan los tres, se forma un arma colosal que jamás se visto en la vida!

Starscream: - ¡Ahora entiendo... fue por eso que me manipulaste para conseguirlos!!!

Thrust: - ¡Tenía que hacerlo... por ti!!!

Starscream: - ¿Hacerlo por mí?

Thrust: - Sí. Tú ves, si derrotas a Megatron, yo sé que tomarás el mando de los Decepticons. Yo siempre he sido tu aliado, Starscream. Solamente tenía que esconderlo para que los otros no sospechen. Pero desde luego, si no me crees, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer sobre esto entonces. Jeh. Para lo que tú crees que yo me merezco... estoy listo. No hay forma de que yo pueda derrotar por mi propia cuenta a Megatron. Y no tiene sentido que siga ahora, así que acaba conmigo para terminar esto.

(Starscream se va)

Thrust: - ¡Je je je je... Es mucho más tonto de lo que parece!

(de la nada aparece Sideways que los había estado espiando)

Sideways: - ¡Una actuación impresionante, Thrust!

Thrust: - ¿Oíste todo?

Sideways: - Eres un excelente actor.

Thrust: - Aprendí del mejor.

Sideways: - ¡je je! Todo lo que nos queda por hacer ahora es reunirlos a todos... y el Cañón Hydra será nuestro. ¡Je je je...!!

Siento que no me ha dicho todo ese estúpido cabeza de cono, pero por ahora no podré hacer nada más que esperar los resultados de esto. Estoy seguro que todo lo que dijo es mentira y que está tramando algo más que esta simple tontería.

Me iré a descansar por ahora, ya que Megatron me dio el día libre, pero me pregunto si Starshot se sentirá tan solitaria como yo o si la estará pasando bien con su verdadero grupo. ¿Qué estará haciendo ella ahora? Como quisiera que estuviera aquí conmigo para compartir esta tristeza que siento.

En la base Autobot...

Hotshot: - (enojado) Todo esto es por tu culpa, tú dejaste que Starscream se nos uniera y así nos traicionó y robó el Skyboom.

Scavenger: - Ya basta no culpes a Optimus porque él no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Hotshot: - (gritando enojado) Sí tiene que ver, si él no hubiera dejado entrar a Starscream en el equipo nada hubiera pasado. Ahora por tu culpa Optimus, Starshot está muy mal y los Decepticons tienen todas las armas. ¿y qué vas a decir ahora? ¿por qué lo dejaste entrar en el equipo si sabias lo que iba a pasar?

(Optimus se va muy triste mientras Hotshot enojado sigue gritándole cosas)

Scavenger: - Ya es suficiente Hotshot, lo hiciste que se fuera. No tenías por qué gritarle de ese modo, él es nuestro líder y le faltaste el respeto.

En otra parte de la base

Alerta Roja: - Starshot, sé que no podrá nada sacarte ese inmenso dolor que tienes por la traición de Starscream, pero tengo algo que te va alegrar y te demostrará que él no te ha traicionado y que aunque esté lejos aun te sigue amando como tú a él.

Starshot: - No se de qué hablas, ya nada podrá hacer que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Alerta Roja: - Ya veras que esto si lo hará. No te lo he dado antes porque eso es lo que me pidió Starscream.

Starshot: - Entonces ¿Vos sabías de lo que Starscream iba a hacer?

Alerta Roja: - No exactamente, él solo me dijo que hiciera esto y te lo diera si algún día por alguna razón él llegara a traicionarnos o abandonarnos (le da unos comunicadores especiales a Starshot). Esto es lo que él me pidió que te diera en caso de que sucediera lo que te dije recién, son unos comunicadores de larga distancia para que puedan comunicarse entre ustedes aun estando uno en cada punta de la galaxia.

Starshot: - Wow, son super, están muy buenos, gracias Alerta Roja.

Alerta Roja: - Viste como yo tenía razón, cambiaste totalmente tu ánimo.

Starshot: - Sí, estabas en lo cierto, pero por qué ambos están aquí.

Alerta Roja: - Lamentablemente no pude terminarlos antes de que Starscream se fuera, y por eso no pude colocarle el suyo. Pero eso es algo bueno para ti, ya que significa que tendrás que encontrarte con él nuevamente para dárselo. Él me dijo como los quería así que ya sabe instalarlos, solo se lo tienes que dar y listo.

Starshot: - Muchisimas gracias, Alerta Roja. Ahora estaré esperando ansiosa la próxima batalla para poder encontrarme con él. Sabía que la cosa no era conmigo pero no lo quise creer nunca.

Por fin Starshot mi hermanita volvió a ser la misma de siempre, ya me estaba poniendo mal a mi también, pero ahora ha regresado y no deja de preguntar cuándo tendremos que luchar otra vez.

Sin embargo los días pasan y no vemos señales de los Decepticons en ninguna parte. Todos nos comenzamos a preocupar mucho hasta que un día los chicos vinieron muy contentos diciendo que un cometa pasaría cerca de la Tierra y se podría ver desde aquí. Ese día todos estuvimos muy inquietos por alguna extraña razón, sin saber lo que estaba pasando en la base Decepticon (lo cual luego Starscream se lo contó a mi hermana y ella a mí) que era que ellos se estaban preparando para regresar a Cybertron pero antes decidieron probar su nueva arma secreta.

Cuando todos en la Tierra estaban admirando el cometa que pasaba cercano, de repente una extraña luz muy brillante se vio en el cielo y el cometa explotó. Todos los humanos estaban muy confusos por el extraño suceso, al igual que nosotros. Cuando los chicos nos avisaron, enseguida rastreamos la onda de energía para descubrir sus origen.

Para nuestra sorpresa ese disparo provenía de una nave cercana a la órbita de la Luna, que según mis cálculos era de los Decepticons. Al fin reaparecían en escena, sin embargo nos dimos cuenta que la nave comenzaba a moverse y su blanco sería nuestra base en la Tierra.

De inmediato Optimus envió a Jetfire a investigar la nave para así poder detener a los Decepticons.

La nave estaba protegida por un campo de energía impenetrable, entonces Optimus dijo que Jetfire y él serian los únicos en esta batalla ya que ninguno de nosotros podía volar o combinarse con otro para aumentar su poder. A todo esto yo pregunté...

Sideswipe: - ¿Optimus, por qué Starshot no puede acompañarlos? Ella también puede volar.

Jetfire: - Sí, ella puede volar pero no tiene el poder suficiente para hacerlo, además al no estar bien entrenada y tener poca experiencia en batalla sería solo un estorbo.

Starshot: - Te escuché Jetfire y no tienes derecho a decir eso de mí, ya que soy más poderosa de lo que vos pensás y además fui entrenada por los Decepticons en batalla.

Jetfire: - Pero sabes que ellos no saben pelear bien, casi siempre pierden contra nosotros.

Optimus: - Jetfire y Starshot, ya basta. Sideswipe tienes razón pero el volar no justifica que pueda ir con nosotros. Yo la llevaría conmigo porque sé que sería muy útil en la batalla, pero me sentiría muy culpable si algo llegara a pasarle. Por esa razón tampoco quiero llevar a cualquier otro de ustedes. Así que esta misión será entre Jetfire y yo.

Jetfire: - Muy bien Optimus, ya estoy listo para ir.

Optimus: - OK, vamos.

Hotshot: - Esperen un momento, yo también voy con ustedes.

Jetfire: - No puedes ir. ¿tú puedes volar o hacer powerlink con otro de nosotros? No lo creo.

Optimus: - (se saca la Matriz y se da vuelta con ella en la mano) Hotshot, quiero que te quedes con esto, quiero que tu deber sea cuidar la Matriz.

Hotshot: - (se da vuelta y niega la Matriz) No puedo hacerme cargo de eso, es mucho para mí.

Optimus: - Bien como quieras.

Optimus y Jetfire se van solos mientras Hotshot está de espaldas, este cuando se da cuenta se da vuelta y los despide tristemente.

Todos los Autobots y los chicos se van al cuarto de mando para ver la batalla, sin embargo alguien se queda y despega del umbral espacial misteriosamente...

Luego de esto todos se dan cuenta de que alguien falta y cuando ven quien es, Alerta Roja dice que era sabido que ella iba a desobedecer a Optimus porque se había quedado muy tranquila y callada cuando este le dijo que no le permitiría ir. Y tal como lo habían pensado Starshot apareció en el campo de batalla fingiendo ir solamente a entregarle el comunicador a Starscream, sin embargo ella también iba porque quería ayudar a Optimus y sabía que la única forma de hacerlo era desobedeciéndolo.

Starshot: - ¡Transform!!! ¡Hola Jet Optimus!!!

Jet Optimus: - ¡Starshot!!! ¡¿Qué haces acá?!!

Starshot: - Vine para entregarle el comunicador que me dio Alerta Roja, a Starscream y de paso te vengo a ayudar un poco.

Jet Optimus: - De ninguna manera, ya mismo regresas a la base, es una orden.

Starshot: - No voy a obedecer ninguna orden sin sentido para mí, porque sabes muy bien que vos solo no lo vas a lograr y no me gustaría perderlo señor. Vos me enseñaste mucho en mi vida y sos muy importante para mi porque si no fuera por ti yo no sería parte del equipo Autobot.

Jet Optimus: - Muy bien, entonces entrégale el comunicador a Starscream y regresa a la base.

Starshot: - No, Optimus. Mi misión es ayudarte, para eso estoy acá, y puedes ordenarme hasta el cansancio que me vaya pero yo no te obedeceré porque ayudarte es mi deber.

Jet Optimus: - (pensando) ¿Acaso será verdad de que ella lleva un inmenso poder oculto y ahora ese poder le está diciendo lo que debe hacer? (hablando) Está bien veo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de idea, así que vamos a detener a esos Decepticons.

Starshot: - ¡Así se habla Jet Optimus!!! ¡Hagámoslo!!!

Ambos comienzan a disparar hacia el campo de fuerza y de repente los Decepticons lo bajan como señal de bienvenida a una nueva batalla.

Jet Optimus: - Jetfire, vamos a separarnos. (Jet Optimus se separa)

Optimus: - Nuestra misión aquí es recuperar a los Minicons de las tres armas y destruir el cañón de los Decepticons. Jetfire, tú ve por la parte de atrás de la nave y cúbrenos. Yo intentaré sacar a los Minicons por la parte de adelante. Tú Starshot, quedate aquí y trata de cumplir primero tu misión personal, luego ve a ayudar a Jetfire. Si los Decepticons salen a luchar traten de retenerlos para darme algo de tiempo en mi misión.

Jetfire y Starshot: - Entendido, señor.

Optimus: - Ah, lo olvidaba. No se atrevan a enfrentar a Megatron, él es mío.

Jetfire: - No se preocupe señor, yo no me atrevería a hacerlo. Aunque no estoy muy seguro por ella.

Starshot: - ¿Qué decís? Bueno tenés algo de razón, si Optimus no lo hubiera dicho tan amablemente seguro que Mega iba a ser mi presa.

Optimus: - ¡Ja ja ja!!! Sos muy graciosa Starshot. Muy bien todos a sus puestos.

(los tres van a sus ubicaciones de batalla y comienzan con su misión)

Starshot: - (por la radio) No era broma, yo lo decía en serio lo de Megatron.

Desde la base, observamos cómo Optimus aceptó la llegada de Starshot, como si ya hubiera sabido que ella haría eso. Sin embargo nos sentíamos tan inútiles esta vez que nos sentíamos mal por no poder ayudar en nada. Los chicos estaban sorprendidos y a cada paso hacia la victoria de nuestros tres representantes se ponían muy felices y festejaban. Lo que más me sorprendió antes de que los Decepticons salgan a luchar, fue que Starshot desplegaba un arsenal terrible que superaba la potencia de tiro de Jetfire y hacía tanto daño como cuando este se combina con Optimus. Realmente todos quedamos sorprendidos por esto, sin embargo nos sorprendimos más aun cuando esta comenzó a luchar con los Decepticons...

Dentro de la nave Decepticon.

Megatron: - ¿Cuánto más falta para poder usar el cañón Hydra, cabeza de cono?

Thrust: - No mucho señor, pero todavía tenemos que recargar y si Optimus Prime lo sigue destruyendo así, no creo que podamos disparar con toda la potencia.

Megatron: - (furioso) ¡ESE MALDITO OPTIMUS PRIME Y SUS SOLDADOS!!! ¡Vayan a detenerlos, ahora!!!

Decepticons: - ¡Sí, señor Megatron!!!

Megatron: - Yo me uniré luego a ustedes. Starscream, ve con ellos a luchar; y tú Thrust quedate hasta que el cañón pueda disparar.

Starscream: - Entendido señor.

(los Decepticons salen afuera de la nave)

Cyclonus: - ¡Empezó la fiesta, ja ja ja ja!!!

Jetfire: - Tú serás el primero en caer. Starshot...

Starshot: - ¿Sí, Jetfire?

Jetfire: - Es tu oportunidad. Yo distraeré a los otros, tú ve por Starscream y haz lo que tienes que hacer.

Starshot: - Muy bien, gracias, lo haré y luego me uniré a ti para ayudarte.

Entonces me dirigí a entregarle a Starscream el comunicador, pero lo hice fingiendo querer luchar con él. Primero lo alejé de los demás y luego le hice saber a lo que venía. Cuando ya nadie nos veía, Starscream me abrazó y me besó con gran alegría, después yo le entregué el comunicador y regresamos a la lucha fingiendo como siempre. En ese momento que nosotros llegamos vimos como Megatron salía de la nave para enfrentar a Optimus y evitar que este siga destruyendo el cañón Hydra. Yo intenté ir a ayudarle al gran jefe pero me dijo que le ayude a Jetfire, sin embargo en un descuido mío Starscream y yo quedamos atrapados bajo el enorme y pesado cuerpo de Tidalwave. En ese momento, Jetfire intentó también ayudar a Optimus pero...

Demolisher: - (tomando a Jetfire de una pierna) No irás a ninguna parte.

Wheeljack: - (agarrando a Jetfire de la otra pierna) Ni siquiera lo intentes, no te dejaremos ir.

Cyclonus: - (saltando sobre Jetfire tirado en el piso)¡Es hora de la venganza!!! ¡ja ja ja ja ja!!!

Jetfire: - ¡OPTIMUS!!!

Starshot: - (adolorida)¡OPTIMUS SEÑOR RESISTA!!! Ya vamos para ayudarlo.

Optimus: - (bastante herido a Jetfire y Starshot) No se atrevan a interferir, ustedes tienen que salvarse y salvar a los Minicons mientras yo mantengo ocupado a Megatron.

Megatron: - Miren al pobre Optimus, herido y suplicando a sus soldados que no lo ayuden. No te creas Prime que vas a salvarte tan fácilmente cuando el cañón esté listo para disparar ya no tendrás más nada que proteger.

Optimus: - No te dejaré disparar ese cañón otra vez, yo voy a salvar a esos Minicons.

Megatron: - Te daré un dato interesante Optimus: el cañón Hydra fue originalmente construido para destruirte a ti. Pero ahora he decidido destruir la base de los Autobots en la Tierra. Ahora observemos cómo tus tontos ayudantes vuelan en mil pedazos. ¡THRUST!!! ¡DISPARA EL CAÑÓN!!!

Optimus: - (pensando) Debo desviar el poder de los Minicons antes de que sea demasiado tarde. (hablando) No te permitiré hacer esto.

Megatron: - ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO?!!!

Jetfire y Starshot: - ¡OPTIMUS!!! ¡NO LO HAGAS!!!

En ese momento desde la base, todos vimos cómo Optimus Prime se ponía sin ninguna protección delante del disparo del cañón de los Decepticons, intentando proteger la Tierra y a quienes habitamos en ella. Pero algo extraño en él había, su cuerpo brillaba de un intenso color dorado que parecía provenir de la Matriz de los Autobots que se encontraba en su pecho. Parecía que eso era lo que hacía que el gran líder tuviera la capacidad de detener el poder del Hydra.

Luego de un rato el disparo se desintegró y pudimos ver cómo Optimus lo había logrado. Todos festejábamos en la base por el gran triunfo, sin embargo Optimus no se movía, su color había cambiado a un intenso blanco grisáceo como ceniza, y de repente él comenzó a despedazarse y a desintegrarse. Ahí nos dimos cuenta de que algo andaba mal y pronto vimos al cuerpo de nuestro líder liberando atrozmente su chispa y desapareciendo como polvo estelar...

Megatron: - (gritando sorprendido por el hecho y algo decepcionado) ¡OPTIMUS!!!

Jetfire: - (triste y con bronca por lo ocurrido) ¡OOOOOOPTIMUUUUUUUUUS!!! ¡ NO ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!!!

Megatron: - (triste) Thrust, es hora de que nos retiremos.

Thrust: - (sorprendido desde adentro de la nave) Duh, sí, señor.

Demolisher y Cyclonus: - ¡¿Qué está pasando allá?! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!!! (señalando hacia Tidalwave)

De golpe una intensa luz, comenzó a brillar debajo de Tidalwave donde Starscream y Starshot se encontraban. Esta luz provenía de la misma Starshot quien casi como poseída por algún poder extraño se levantaba arrojando a Tidalwave lejos y dirigiéndose a donde Optimus había estallado.

Starscream: - (herido y sin aliento) Ahh, la... la Tierra... sigue ahí.. (pensando) pero... ¿cómo es posible? (hablando) ¿Qué es esa cálida luz? ¿de dónde proviene? ¿eres tú Starshot? ¡Increíble!

Jetfire: - (dirigiéndose a donde ella se encontraba)¿Qué te sucede Starshot?

Starshot: - (triste, con lágrimas en los ojos y envuelta en una brillante luz proveniente de su chispa) No lo sé Jetfire, sólo sé que debo salvar lo único que queda de Optimus. Sin embargo ya nada queda, más que el pobre Sparkplug abrazando fuertemente a la Matriz.

Jetfire: - (observando a Sparkplug) Nunca lo olvidaré señor, ¡NUNCAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Starshot: - (llorando desconsolada) No puedes morir y dejarme así ¡por favor regresa OPTIMUS!!! Yo necesito de tu guía como todos los demás Autobots te necesitan también. ¡OPTIMUS!!!

En ese instante comencé a escuchar la voz de Optimus dentro de mi mente, y yo sola la escuchaba. Era su voz que me decía: "yo regresaré, pero tu tienes una misión que cumplir: tú serás quien ocupe mi lugar. Tu deber será cuidar a mis soldados a escondidas de ellos. Una parte de mi chispa te será entregada en este momento y sabrás qué debes hacer. Ese es mi regalo para una gran soldado que supo usar su valor en el momento más indicado."

Luego de esto una cálida luz me envolvió y pude ver cómo una parte de la chispa de Optimus se unía a la mía mostrándome muchas cosas que yo debía saber para ser como Optimus quería.

Starshot: - Jetfire, toma a Sparkplug y a la Matriz y regresemos a la base, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

Jetfire: - Entendido Starshot, no hace falta que me digas lo que pasa, este será nuestro secreto, Optimus me explicó en mi mente todo.

Starshot: - Jetfire, no se lo digas a nadie sino no podré cumplir lo que él me pidió.

Jetfire: - No te preocupes, él también me dio una misión y esa es ayudarte.

Luego de eso partimos hacia la base donde todos estaban esperando muy conmocionados por el hecho. Al día siguiente todo comenzó a cambiar, todos estaban muy alterados por lo ocurrido, todos casi como que luchaban unos contra otros de lo nerviosos que estaban por la muerte de Optimus Prime. Al que más había afectado este hecho era a Hotshot, quien en todo momento se culpaba por la muerte de nuestro líder y anduvo todo el día luchando contra todos los que se le cruzaban en el camino. Yo por mi parte fui con Starshot a revisar la base Decepticon para ver si habían ya partido hacia Cybertron. Cuando ambos regresamos Hotshot me estaba esperando muy alterado y algo enojado en el umbral espacial, para discutir sobre algo...

Hotshot: - Jetfire ¿dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

Starshot: - Hey ¿qué pasa acá?

Jetfire: - Fuimos a ver la base Decepticon otra vez, pero no entiendo cuál es tu prisa.

Hotshot: - Quiero que me lleves al espacio a luchar contra los Decepticons, porque voy a vengarme por Optimus.

Jetfire: - No seas tonto, lo Decepticons se fueron y están lejos de aquí. No podríamos llegar hasta ellos sin una nave adecuada.

Starshot: - Es verdad hermano, además de eso tú no estás habituado al espacio y no podrías luchar bien allá.

Hotshot: - Ya es suficiente.

Jetfire: - ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Hotshot: - Ya oíste lo que dije. Escucha, sé que tú eres el segundo al mando y tu trabajo es tomar las decisiones aquí, pero... no puedes hacer esto.

Jetfire: - Te equivocas, debemos concentrarnos en terminar la nave, no en la venganza.

Sideswipe: - Tiene razón, necesitamos la nave si queremos atraparlos.

Hotshot: - ¡TÚ CALLATE!!!

Sideswipe: - Hhh, ¿hermano?

Blurr: - ¡HOTSHOT!!!

Hotshot: - Tú también apártate. (se acerca Scavenger) ¿ah? ¿qué es lo que quieres?

(Scavenger toma de un brazo a Hotshot y lo tira al piso en una maniobra).

Hotshot: - Hey, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

Scavenger: - Ven conmigo. (se lleva arrastrando a Hotshot de un brazo por el umbral espacial).

Hotshot: - Ahh, ¡suéltame grandulón torpe!!!

Scavenger: - ¡Silencio!!!

Hotshot: - ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!

Scavenger: - ¡NO HABLES!!!

Después de esto ambos pasan por el umbral y comienzan una lucha, a la cual más tarde nos vamos sumando los otros Autobots y yo, para hacerle ver a Hotshot su error. Finalmente Hotshot por medio de unas visiones de Optimus que se le presentan logra entender todo lo que ocurre y yo le cuento que al gran líder le hubiera gustado que él fuera su reemplazante. Más tarde le entregamos la Matriz pero él dice que no puede llevarla, que es mucho para él ahora y dice que debemos llevar a Optimus en nuestros corazones y que él sólo será el líder temporal hasta que lleguemos a Cybertron. Luego de toda esta confusión y elección del nuevo líder, todos comenzamos a trabajar para terminar nuestra nave.


	8. El Regreso a Casa

**8 - "EL REGRESO A CASA"**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Optimus ha muerto y los Decepticons se han ido, y nosotros estamos preparando todo para partir hacia Cybertron. Hoy es el día en el que iremos de regreso a casa. Todos están muy contentos y no ven la hora de que nos vayamos. Los chicos también quieren ir, pero Hotshot no los deja. De repente los Minicons se rebelaron y no nos dejaban partir hasta que no dijéramos que llevábamos a los chicos.

Es hora de partir, ya todo está listo y despegamos. Cuando salimos de la atmósfera de la Tierra nuestra nave Axalon comenzó a tomar gran velocidad y cuando pudimos ver el planeta entero que se alejaba hicimos un descanso para despedirnos de él y de el alma de Optimus que se sacrificó para salvarlo.

Pasamos la Luna, el planeta Marte y cuando llegamos a los asteroides nuestro radar detectó algo, sin embargo sólo eran muchos Minicons que venían de todas partes del universo para acompañarnos en nuestro viaje y regresar a Cybertron. Todo esto parecía tan hermoso con esos Minicons brillando alrededor de nuestra nave con una intensa luz verde que provenía de sus cuerpos, hasta que en medio del cinturón de asteroides divisamos la nave Decepticon.

Una lucha comenzó, muy corta la cual fue ganada por nosotros, pero luego un gran agujero negro se acercó y todo corrieron a su nave, sin embargo Carlos fue atrapado por la gravedad de este. En un intento por salvarlo Alerta Roja se lanzó y lo logró, pero fue rápidamente absorbido por el agujero mientras Hotshot y yo intentábamos ayudarlo a salvarse. Los tres fuimos tragados por este agujero negro.

Luego de allí recuerdo que nos despertamos en un planeta desierto el cual era habitado por una especie de clon maligno de Optimus, llamado Némesis Prime, que intentaba destruirnos. Para empeorar todo llegaron los Decepticons e intentaron también eliminarnos junto a esta criatura extraña, la cual también los atacó a ellos. Al ver esto Megatron comenzó a disparar con el Requiem Blaster, y en un momento uno de los disparos hirió a Hotshot y Alerta Roja que quedaron listos para ser terminados por Némesis. Aunque después fue acabado este también por un disparo del Requiem. Sin embargo ese disparo alcanzó a herir también a los Decepticons, dejando a todos tirados en el piso heridos. De repente una extraña luz, que destruyo el intento de reconstruirse de Némesis Prime, apareció y comenzó a reformar los cuerpos de los heridos Transformers. Dentro de esa luz se encontraban los compañeros Minicons de los que estaban en el planeta: Jolt. Longarm, Leader-1, Blackout y Swindle. Yo no recuerdo luego de esto lo que pasó, pero todos me dicen que yo me elevé y comencé a ayudar a los Minicons, yo lo único que me acuerdo es que luego aparecí acostada en mi habitación en la nave Axalon y que mi hermano Sideswipe fue a despertarme para ver si estaba bien. A parte de esto que ocurrió con los Minicons me contaron que Optimus vino al planeta con Overload, se transformo en Modo Super y se combinó con Overload, y junto a Megatron que ahora era Galvatron le dispararon a Némesis y lo destruyeron. En ese momento un holograma gigante de Sideways apareció y dejo a todos con muchas dudas. Luego de esto Galvatron encontró nuestra nave y le disparó con el Requiem Blaster, haciendo que esta comience a perder altura. Todos regresaron a sus naves, y en la nuestra Alerta Roja comenzó a hacer las reparaciones seguido por las quejas de Hotshot para que se apure.

Cuando ya tuvimos la nave terminada, abrimos el umbral y llegamos en segundos a Cybertron. Todo estaba desierto como si este estuviera deshabitado, lo que pasaba era que los Decepticons habían llegado antes que nosotros y habían arrasado con todo. Sin embargo cuando comenzamos a recorrerlo nos dimos cuenta que los Autobots estaban escondidos esperando nuestra llegada. A partir de aquí empiezan unas luchas interminables entre Autobots y Decepticons sobre el planeta. Mientras nosotros en la nave nos enteramos por parte de los Minicons de la existencia de un ser maligno de gran poder al que ellos llamaban Unicron. Pronto descubrimos que sin la ayuda del otro bando nadie saldría vivo de esta lucha, así que Optimus comenzó a ordenarnos que no peleáramos con los Decepticons sino que tratemos de convencerlos de que se nos unan en la lucha contra Unicron. Mientras nosotros conteníamos a los otros Decepticons, Optimus se dirigió a hablar con Galvatron, pero no logró nada ya que este pensó que eran mentiras.

A todo esto por mi parte tuve una loca decisión de escaparme ya que Optimus desde que llegamos a Cybertron no me dejaba entrar en combate, porque decía que estas luchas eran muy peligrosas para mí. Entonces salí sin que me vieran de la Axalon y me dirigí a un sitio en ruinas en el que comencé a descargar mi ira en todo lo que encontrara hasta que...

Starshot: - ¡No puede ser que siga pensando en eso ese tonto de Optimus! Decir que es muy peligroso para mí, pero en qué está pensando, si soy de su equipo me debe tratar como tal.

Galvatron: - Al fin nos encontramos a solas.

Starshot: - ¿Qué? ¿Quién está ahí?

Galvatron: - Pero cómo no te acuerdas de mí.

Starshot: - ¡GALVATRON!!! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Galvatron: - Sólo pasaba y al ver esta gran oportunidad decidí acercarme.

Starshot: - ¿Qué oportunidad?

Galvatron: - ¡La de aniquilarte traidora!!! (ataca a Starshot)

Starshot: - (esquiva el ataque) Espera detente, no estoy para esto ahora.

Galvatron: - No seas cobarde y enfréntame, no voy a esperar nada porque tus amigos no están lejos y mi intención es que no te ayuden.(sigue atacando a Starshot sucesivamente)

Starshot: - (defendiéndose de los ataques de Galvatron)¿Tú crees que necesito a ese tonto de Optimus y su tropa para vencerte? Estás equivocado. Me escapé para no obedecer, por eso no podemos luchar ahora.

Galvatron: - (se detiene y piensa) Otra gran oportunidad de reclutarla para mi ejercito, ahora que sé de sus habilidades y su poder. (hablando) Mmm... interesante, que te parecería entrar nuevamente en los Decepticons, allí no tienes que obedecer nada.

Starshot: - No sería malo hacerlo. Mmmm... entonces acepto.

Galvatron: - ¡Ja ja ja!!! ¡Una decisión muy buena de tu parte! Verás que no te arrepentirás de nada.

Y así Starshot se nos une otra vez; yo por un lado pienso en que por fin estaremos de nuevo juntos, pero por otra parte algo me dice que esto no es algo bueno, ya que tanto Stary y Galvatron se traen algo entre manos que no tiene nada que ver uno con el otro y que nos traerá bastantes problemas.

Los primeros días Starshot se la pasó recorriendo la nueva base y tratando de averiguar todo lo que podía de lo que ocurría allí, algo típico de un espía Autobot, pero como yo estaba de su lado no la delaté y nunca pienso hacerlo ya que está haciendo algo por el bien de todos, y porque yo haría lo mismo en su lugar.

Tanto ella se quejaba de que no la dejaba luchar Optimus pero cuando se pasó con nosotros se le dio vuelta la cosa: ahora no se animaba a combatir al enemigo porque era su bando original y porque temía que Galvatron se diera cuenta de que si iba a la lucha defendería a los Autobots. Esta situación fue terrible, eran tirones de ambos lados y ella no podía resolver nada. Un día me cansé de verla siempre tan tensa y distanciada así que la llevé a dar una vuelta por el área Decepticon, con el permiso de Galvatron por supuesto. Paseamos por horas, mientras charlábamos de todo un poco, nos sentamos un rato a descansar y fue entonces cuando Starshot dijo...

Starshot: - Screamer en este planeta he notado que no hay agua como en la Tierra, tan rico que es ese líquido y tan refrescante, sería perfecto un vaso lleno de agua helada en este momento.

Starscream: - No es que no haya agua, porque la hay en grandes cantidades aquí, es solo que... al estar el problema de la oxidación de las armaduras...

Starshot: - Yo soy resistente contra eso, el agua mejora mi armadura porque tengo un poder especial que me otorga esa protección contra cualquier líquido que pueda oxidarme. Si quieres puedo pasarte la habilidad.

Starscream: - Mira justo te pones a hablar de agua cuando llegamos a un lugar con conexión para dispersar el agua a toda el área. Realmente te agradecería si me lo pasas.

Starshot: - Muy bien, entonces toma una manguera y deja correr el agua sobre mí, lo demás lo haré yo. Cuando el agua toque mi armadura el poder se activará y haciendo algunos cambios en esto podré pasártelo, pero necesitas mojarte vos también.

Starscream: - Eso no será problema, acá hay una manguera, aunque no confío mucho en eso de mojarme yo, le temo un poquito.

Starshot: - ¿Cómo? ¿no confías en mí? Eso es un problema que se arregla así.

Entonces ella tomó otra manguera que había en el piso y me mojó totalmente de pies a cabeza. Luego de esto yo respondí mojándola a ella. En ese momento pude ver un extraño brillo en su armadura, eso era su poder protector, entonces me tocó con su mano y comencé a sentir algo extraño, era el poder que pasaba a mi cuerpo y me hacia inoxidable e impermeable ante el agua y otros líquidos. Cuando esto estuvo hecho comenzamos a mojarnos el uno al otro "como niños pequeños jugando un día de verano en la Tierra" decía ella, era algo muy divertido hasta que alguien apareció en la lejanía. Estando a nuestro alcance pudimos ver que era Demolisher, seguramente vendría a llamarnos por orden de Galvatron, entonces a Starshot se le ocurrió nada más ni nada menos que invitarlo a nuestro juego de una forma muy brusca...

Starshot: - (en voz baja a Starscream) Cuando Demolisher se acerque vos lo mojás sin que se dé cuenta y yo lo toco pasándole el poder para que pueda jugar con nosotros.

Starscream: - (en voz baja a Starshot) Pero no creo que le vaya a gustar.

Starshot: - Vos hacé lo que yo te digo y lo demás corre por cuenta mía.

Demolisher: - Starshot y Starscream, sé que están aquí así que salgan porque no es divertido y además Galvatron me envió a buscarlos para que... ¡Ahh!!! ¡Me voy a oxidar!!! ¡¿qué les pasa a ustedes?!!! ¡Están locos jugando con agua!!!

Starshot: - Oh vamos, sólo nos divertimos un poquito, además mi toque te ha hecho capaz de soportar el agua sin oxidación.

Demolisher: - ¿De veras?

Starscream: - Sí, yo lo he probado y es verdad. Mirame estoy todo mojado y no me oxido, además es divertido y podemos distraernos un rato.

Demolisher: - Pero Galvatron dijo...

Starshot: - Galvatron puede esperar, y si no quiere que envíe a alguien más a buscarnos.

Así sucedió que todos vinieron a buscarnos y cada uno que llegaba era parte del juego, con el toque de Starshot por supuesto; Cyclonus, Wheeljack y Tidalwave se unieron y desobedecieron a Galvatron como nosotros. Luego de cansarse Galvatron envió a Thrust al cual por medio de una emboscada atacamos a chorros de agua y lo empapamos totalmente, sin embargo a este Starshot no le ayudó con su poder y obvio comenzó a oxidarse. Sin embargo entre burlas hacia el cabeza de cono que se quejaba como un niño pequeño llegó Galvatron y nos tomó por sorpresa; todos pensábamos que nos iba a castigar por lo que hicimos, pero no fue así nos dijo que por qué no lo habíamos invitado a mojar a Thrust con nosotros y pidió que Starshot le pasara la habilidad. Después nuestro líder nos invitó a jugar un juego inventado por él al que llamaba: "mojemos al cabeza de cono" y todos aceptamos. Luego de tantas risas por la diversión todos regresamos a lo mismo de siempre.


	9. La Huida

**9 - "LA HUIDA"**

Bien como sospechan aun sigo estando entre Decepticons. Es tan lindo estar al lado de Starscream, y ahora casi todos me quieren mucho y me tratan como debería tratarse a una dama, sin embargo eso no es a lo que vine, esa no es mi misión aquí. Estoy pensando en que ya es hora de enfrentar mis temores y hacer algo para ayudarnos a escapar de el peligro que los Minicons están advirtiendo, el enorme y maligno Unicron. Por eso estoy aquí, estoy para convencer a Galvatron de que debe unirse con el ejercito de los Autobots para así poder derrotar a Unicron. Pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo. Bien será hora de poner en marcha mi plan de enfrentarme a Galvatron yo sola, el cual había sido pensado por mí para demostrarle a Optimus lo fuerte y valiente que soy, pero ahora será usado para completar mi misión.

Starscream: - ¡Es una locura lo que piensas hacer!!! ¡Starshot, él te destruirá!!! ¡No tienes oportunidad, es demasiado fuerte y no puedes enfrentarlo sola!!!

Starshot: - Starscream... no tengo otra opción, si no hago esto él no me escuchará y de seguro que me dañará igual. Debes dejarme sola y demostrar que no sabes nada de esto.

Starscream: - No, yo iré contigo, porque mi destino es luchar contra Galvatron.

Starshot: - De ninguna manera, entendeme yo te he dejado ir solo a todas las luchas y rebeliones contra Megatron y nunca siquiera te preguntaste si yo quería ir contigo, simplemente te fuiste solo y yo no te seguí para no desperdiciar lo que hacías por mí. Ahora es mi turno hacer algo por todos y necesito hacerlo sola.

Starscream: - Pero Starshot... te amo y no podría soportar la idea de perderte.

Starshot: - Te prometo que si me dejas hacer esto sola y no te involucras en nada de esto no dejaré que Galvatron acabe totalmente conmigo. Además tengo una propuesta para él que no podrá rechazar.

Starscream: - Starshot no digas tonterías, sabes que no perdona a nadie que lo traiciona.

Starshot: - Oh ya lo verás que sí, solamente confía en mi y verás que lo que te digo será real.

Luego de esta charla nos quedamos un rato juntos abrazándonos y besándonos como la pareja de enamorados que somos. Más tarde me dirigí sin que Starscream se diera cuenta a un cuarto de control en donde comencé con mi feroz ataque. A mi paso solo iban quedando habitaciones destrozadas sin nadie adentro, ya que todos huían al verme llegar en modo de batalla buscando una pelea con alguien de gran poder. Todo iba bien hasta que Galvatron se dio cuenta de todo y envió a sus soldados para que me capturen. Sin embargo no tubo necesidad de capturarme ya que yo misma me dirigí hacia donde él se encontraba. Cuando llegué allí, Galvatron me esperaba listo para la pelea.

Galvatron: - ¡Miserable mocosa Autobot, como te atreves!!! ¡Pagaras muy caro por todo lo que le has hecho a mi base y mis tropas!!!

Starshot: - He venido aquí solo para lograr mi misión, y no me detendré hasta hacerlo. Tengo una propuesta que no podrás rechazar. Te reto a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Galvatron: - Creo que se te ha quemado un circuito, nadie me reta a un combate y sale con vida, y menos un Autobot.

Starshot: - No te apresures Galvatron, aun debo decir mi propuesta. Si yo gano el combate me dejarás en libertad y aceptarás escuchar lo que tengo para decirte.

Galvatron: - ¿Y si yo gano?

Starshot: - Si tú ganas seré tu prisionera y harás conmigo lo que quieras excepto matarme y/o alguna otra cosita de esa magnitud.

Galvatron: - Está bien acepto. De todas formas yo ganaré, porque no tienes oportunidad contra mi.

Starshot: - Muy bien empecemos a... ¡LUCHAR!!!

A partir de ese momento Galvatron y yo comenzamos una lucha atroz que atemorizó a los otros Decepticons, que se habían ocultado en todas partes, lo mas lejos que podían de la lucha pero con vista hacia ella. Horas de combate interminable y ambos estabamos casi empatados, hasta que Galvatron se cansó y decidió que era hora de acabar con esto. Comenzó a luchar con más poder que antes y yo ya cansada y casi sin energía quedaba herida gravemente en cada uno de sus golpes, hasta que en un momento del temor y el dolor liberé todo el Energon que me quedaba en mi cuerpo en un solo disparo, el cual si hubiera acertado quizás hubiera sido una victoria para mí. Galvatron esquivó con gran facilidad el disparo y de un solo golpe me dejó completamente inconsciente, cosa que significaba su victoria y que mi plan había fallado. Cuando logré despertar lo que vi me pareció muy extraño: me encontraba acostada en una cama normal pero dentro de un lugar que por su aspecto parecía una celda y estaba encadenada por una de mis piernas. Lo más raro de todo esto era que mi cuerpo no me dolía para nada y todas las heridas de batalla habían desaparecido. Me levanté de esa cama y cuando me acerqué hacia las rejas de la celda pude ver que Wheeljack estaba sentado afuera. Él al verme de pie se acercó y me saludó...

Wheeljack: - Por fin despertaste... ¿cómo te sientes?

Starshot: - Hola Wheeljack, me siento bien, es extraño porque eso hace que mi pelea con Galvatron parezca haber sido solamente un sueño.

Wheeljack: - No te preocupes, la pelea fue real con heridas, golpes, disparos y todo.

Starshot: - ¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero parece extraño no tener ningún dolor ninguna herida y estar bien.

Wheeljack: - Ah eso... Lo que pasa es que fuiste tan buena luchadora que Galvatron quiso repararte totalmente por si se te ocurriera pedirle la revancha. Y quedó tan contento de esa lucha que decidió conservarte con vida y en nuestra base, así que te encerró en esta celda como si fueras un rehén para que no escapes.

Starshot: - Lo primero sonaba raro para haber sido pensamiento de Galvatron pero...

Wheeljack: - Bueno en realidad fue una idea cuádruple externa a Galvatron...

Starshot: - ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Wheeljack: - Bueno... em... veras... ¿cómo te explico? La idea no fue originalmente de Galvatron, Starscream dijo algo cuando estabamos opinando sobre qué hacer contigo y yo repuse algunas cosas sobre su idea, a la cual también agregaron su apoyo Demolisher y Tidalwave.

Starshot: - ¿Y los otros?

Wheeljack: - Cyclonus y Thrust, a pesar de no quererse estaban juntos apoyando la idea de destruirte y terminar con todo en ese instante. Pero Galvatron optó por la idea de la mayoría, raramente creo que fue con alguna intención oculta.

Starshot: - Algo raro pero bueno, habrá que esperarse algo más adelante.

Wheeljack: - Olvidé decirte que te felicito, jamas había visto a alguien luchar de esa manera contra Galvatron y encima lograr quedar con vida después del encuentro.

Starshot: - Gracias pero no fue nada digno de merecer una felicitación. Cambiando de tema... ¿dónde está Starscream? Necesito hablar con él.

Wheeljack: - Justamente ahora cuando termináramos de hablar iba a ir a llamarlo, porque él me dijo que le avisara cuando despertabas.

Starshot: - Si puede... dile que necesito verlo.

En ese instante Wheeljack corrió a avisar a Starscream y enseguida él apareció en la celda. Se acercó a mi como siempre y me abrazó como pudo. Hablamos un rato largo de todo lo que había pasado y de mi plan que había fracasado, así como de todo lo que Galvatron planeaba hacer conmigo y con los Autobots. Estuvimos largo tiempo juntos hasta que en un determinado momento Starscream, asegurándose de que nadie nos estuviera observando, se puso de pie acercándose a la celda, me tomó como pudo entre sus brazos atravesando las rejas y ambos nos besamos apasionadamente como siempre lo hicimos. Luego de eso seguimos hablando y besándonos de a ratos y él me prometió que iba a hablar con Galvatron para que lo dejara ser mi guardia, para que podamos estar siempre juntos. Diciendo esto Starscream se retiró del lugar y Wheeljack regresó nuevamente a cuidarme como antes.

El lugar estuvo tranquilo durante largas horas mientras Wheeljack descansaba en su puesto y yo en mi prisión, hasta que en un momento él rompió el silencio con una pregunta. Quería sabe si necesitaba algo, yo le respondí que por ese momento no y me dijo que cualquier mínima cosita que quisiera se la pidiera porque con gusto él la cumpliría a excepción del hecho de liberarme de la celda. Luego ambos nos reímos por su broma y extrañamente él se acercó a donde yo me encontraba, me pidió que me acercara y algo muy raro ocurrió. Cuando yo me puse cerca de él pude observar una extraña mirada que no permitía que dejara de mirarlo a lo ojos. Me tomó de las manos y me dijo: "este momento es el perfecto para decirte algo que desde que te vi por primera vez he querido decirte". En ese momento Wheeljack me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y luego prosiguió diciendo; "lo que quiero decir es que eres la Transformer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida y... yo... te amo Starshot". Después de terminar de decir esto Wheeljack intentó besarme sin embargo justo en ese momento Starscream entró en la habitación y al ver a Wheeljack abrazándome de esa forma en que estaba, se puso furioso y ambos comenzaron a luchar...

Starscream: - ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!!! ¡DEJALA EN PAZ!!!

Wheeljack: - ¿Qué te pasa? Solamente quería darle un beso porque la amo, nada más. Además no tienes derecho a impedirme hacerlo porque no eres nadie para eso.

Starscream: - Si lo tengo, además ella es mía y nadie la puede tocar.

Starshot: - Lo siento Wheeljack pero lo que dice Starscream es verdad yo soy suya y él es mío y ambos estamos muy enamorados. Y aunque Starscream no hubiera interrumpido lo que estabas por hacer yo no te hubiera dejado besarme porque no es a ti a quien amo.

Wheeljack: - No me importa en lo absoluto lo que digan. Voy a vencerte Starscream y me quedaré con Starshot como mi premio.

Starscream: - ¡No metas a Starshot en esto!!! ¡Ella no es un trofeo de batalla!!! Si tienes algo en contra mía dilo y ya, pero no utilices a ella para torturarme.

Wheeljack: - No la estoy utilizando, es la simple verdad yo amo a Starshot y no me detendré hasta que sea mía. Además ya desde un principio tú no me agradaste.

Starshot: - (casi llorando) ¡Siempre es lo mismo, donde estoy yo hay problemas!!! ¡Debí haber dejado que Galvatron acabara con mi vida!!!

Starscream: - ¡Mira lo que has hecho con tu estúpido capricho Wheeljack!!! ¡Ahora vas a pagar!!!

Wheeljack: - ¡Muy bien comencemos a luchar!!! ¡El vencedor se lleva todo!!!

En ese momento ambos comenzaron una lucha a muerte por demostrar quién era el mejor de los dos, mientras yo en mi celda lloraba sin consuelo rogando que ninguno de los dos saliera herido gravemente y deseando que alguien los detuviera. Afortunadamente para mí rato después de haber comenzado el combate Cyclonus, Demolisher y Tidalwave pasaron por el lugar y se detuvieron a observar. Demolisher y Tidalwave intentaban separar a los dos pero sin ningún resultado, así que Demolisher se dirigió a avisarle a Galvatron, mientras Cyclonus disfrutaba muy contento de la pelea alentando a Wheeljack. Luego Demolisher regresó con Galvatron que desafortunadamente para mí no detuvo la lucha diciendo que eso era algo interesante y que si tenían alguna diferencia sería mejor que lo arreglaran así. " ¡Esto es horrible!!" pensaba yo mientras mi amigo Demolisher trataba de calmarme, hasta que en un momento no pude resistir más y grité como loca entre llantos que se detuvieran a ambos. Fue en ese instante en el que perdí nuevamente el conocimiento cayendo en los brazos de Demolisher y ambos se detuvieron al ver lo que habían causado. Luego según lo que mi amigo me dijo ellos hicieron las pases y Wheeljack aceptó que Starscream se quedara conmigo diciendo que realmente aunque me amara esa lucha la había comenzado porque estaba celoso de que él fuera el segundo al mando de Galvatron y siempre este tuviera su atención en él.

Al día siguiente de todo un enorme lío ocurrió en la base. Yo estaba siendo cuidada por mis amigos, ya que después del incidente toda la tropa Decepticon había decidido cuidarme. Todos excepto Thrust y Galvatron estaban al lado de mi celda cuando una alarma sonó y se oyeron muchos disparos señal de que un combate había empezado dentro de la base. Inmediatamente Cyclonus, Demolisher, Tidalwave y Wheeljack corrieron a sus puestos para defender la base. Lo que ocurría según lo que Starscream pudo averiguar era que un Autobot había logrado entrar en la base Decepticon burlando a la seguridad de afuera. De repente una extraña orden nos llegó por medio de Wheeljack y Starscream tuvo que sacarme de la celda y encadenarme por las manos para llevarme al salón principal de la base. Cuando llegamos allí pude ver que mi hermano Hotshot se encontraba de rodillas ante Galvatron tratando de explicarle la situación y el objeto de su visita...

Hotshot: - Este es un mensaje al gran Galvatron, general del ejercito Decepticon. Los Autobots y los Decepticons han luchado unos contra otros durante mucho tiempo. Pero ahora tenemos un nuevo enemigo. Los Minicons han mostrado a nuestro enemigo en común, el que llaman Unicron.

Thrust: - ¡No vuelvan a hablarme de ese Unicron!!!

Galvatron: - Ya me estoy cansando de escucharte. Ahora puedes seguir, nadie te interrumpirá. Dime... ¿quién exactamente ese Unicron?

Hotshot: - Él es quien creó el agujero negro. De alguna forma los Minicons supieron de la existencia de Unicron y comenzaron a preparar un ataque hace mucho tiempo.

Cyclonus: - ¿Cómo sabrían tanto los Minicons sobre ese tal Unicron?

Hotshot: - No conozco la respuesta a esa pregunta...

Starshot: - Yo sé que los Minicons tienen un vinculo con Unicron pero hasta el momento nadie ha podido comprobar nada, y el motivo por el que ellos regresaron al planeta Cybertron fue para luchar contra él.

Hotshot: - Por eso es que los Autobots ya no están interesado en luchar con el ejercito Decepticon. ¡Créannos!!! Si no unimos fuerzas ahora nuestros dos ejércitos y los Minicons serán víctimas de Unicron.

Starshot: - ¡Galvatron, ahora tenemos un nuevo enemigo!

Thrust: - ¡Oh, que bien!!! ¡Galvatron déjame dispararles para que podamos lanzar el Cañón Hydra!

Galvatron: - Hrrrgghhh...

Thrust: - ¡Galvatron!! ¡No me digas que crees lo que dicen estos Autobots!!!

Galvatron: - Te he notado muy nervioso últimamente Thrust, ¿qué te sucede?

Thrust: - Eh... nada... nada en absoluto.

Galvatron: - Ese artefacto no es exactamente tecnología Transformer.

Thrust: - ¡Du-hhhh!

Galvatron: - (furioso) ¡Estoy hablando del Cañón Hydra!!

Thrust: - ¡Eh, heheheheh!

Starscream: - ¿Por qué me dijiste que liderara a los Decepticons? Y siempre he querido saber por qué me hiciste que me volviera contra Galvatron. ¿Acaso era otro de tus trucos para quedar en posición mas favorable con nuestro líder?

Thrust: - ¿De qué estás hablando Starscream?

Starshot: - Estuviste usando para tus malignos propósitos a Starscream. Y creo que no solo a él

Starscream: - (furioso) ¡Admite que me usaste!!

Demolisher: - ¿Alguien aquí sabe lo que está pasando?

Cyclonus: - No me preguntes a mí, pregúntale al grandote.

Tidalwave: - ¿Quién sabe?

Galvatron: - ¿Thrust... has estado trabajando en mi contra?

Thrust: - ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo!!! ¡Soy tu fiel ayudante Galvatron!!!

Starscream: - Y también el fiel ayudante de Sideways.

Galvatron: - ¿Eso es cierto?

Starshot: - Así es, yo los vi e incluso oí como planeaban acabarnos a todos.

Thrust: - ¡TRAIDORA!!!

Starshot: - ¡Nunca estuve de tu parte! ¡No soy una traidora! ¡Solamente seguí tu propio juego!

Galvatron: - ¡Ya no puedes seguir engañándome!! ¡Se que eres mas listo que eso!!

Galvatron desesperado ataca a Thrust en ese instante utilizando el Starsaber, sin embargo este ultimo lo esquiva haciendo que destruya el Cañón Hydra y sale corriendo con el Skyboom y el Requiem Blaster en sus manos intentando escapar. En ese momento Thrust le dice algunas cosas a Galvatron mientras gira sus alas impidiendo a alguien acercarse y revela a todos que está trabajando junto con Unicron, luego se escapa de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia unos túneles subterráneos. Galvatron ordena que cierren todas las puertas de la base y que persigan a Thrust hasta encontrarlo. Starscream furioso por atrapar al traidor me libera y sale corriendo en persecución de este, momento que es aprovechado por Hotshot para liberarme de las cadenas. Cuando mi hermano logra liberarme ambos salimos corriendo junto a Wheeljack para lograr atrapar a Thrust y quitarle las armas.


	10. Los Secretos y la Aparicion de Unicron

**10 - "LOS SECRETOS Y LA APARICION DE UNICRON"**

Todos comenzamos a perseguir a Thrust. Minutos después de que este se fuera, Wheeljack, mi hermano y yo, bajamos al subterráneo y encontramos unas cuevas muy extrañas y espantosas que tenían rastros de partes de Transformers como si alguien hubiera creado en ellas alguna extraña forma de vida. Era como un cementerio y guardaba algunos secretos que ninguno de nosotros conocía. En un determinado momento yo me separé de mi hermano y Wheeljack intentando buscar a Starscream, cuando de repente una extraña figura se acercaba a mí. Para mi alivio esa figura era uno mi Minicons, Flightfire, que había detectado el peligro a mi alrededor y vino en mi ayuda. Ambos corrimos por los túneles buscando a Thrust y a Starscream o a cualquiera que anduviera por ahí.

Luego de caminar durante horas nos encontramos con Laserbeak y los chicos que habían entrado junto con sus Minicons para ayudarnos a encontrar a Thrust. Al verlos a todos decidí ir con ellos para protegerlos de cualquier cosa que nos amenazara. Caminamos otro rato más y nos encontramos con Starscream que se encontraba con Thrust y para nuestra sorpresa este ultimo lo estaba apuntando con el Blaster. Cuando nos vio llegar amenazó con dispararnos, pero Starscream se interpuso y cuando este disparó algo extraño ocurrió. Lo que recuerdo fue que yo no era un Transformer sino que era una pequeña humana y estaba con mis padres humanos en la tierra y pude observar a lo lejos unas extrañas luces. Luego fue como si el tiempo volviera atrás y nos encontráramos en una era antigua.

En ese extraño lugar vimos a todos nuestros amigos muertos y colgando de unas raras paredes, mientras hablábamos con Hotshot que estaba a punto de morir. Cuando este dejó de funcionar, todo cambió y vimos el milagro de la vida. Vimos como millones de Minicons nacían de unas extrañas cápsulas, en ese instante Rad vió a Highwire e intentó hablar con él, pero este no le respondía. Asombrados pudimos observar cómo los Minicons se dirigían como hipnotizados hacia un determinado lugar. Rad nuevamente intentó hablar con Highwire y le dijo que debían ir a refugiarse a la tierra, fue ahí cuando el Minicon reaccionó y todos regresamos a la realidad. Nuevamente la escena de Thrust apuntando a Starscream se repetía ante nuestro ojos, pero esta vez algo hizo que este no le disparara y saliera corriendo del lugar después de acertar un disparo sobre el techo del túnel, que se derrumbó al instante sobre nuestras cabezas. En un acto heroico Starscream nos protegió a todos y luego cuando todo se calmó salió corriendo detrás de Thrust. Yo me aseguré de que los chicos estuvieran bien y rápidamente seguí a Starscream, pero sin poder alcanzarlo. De repente llegué a un lugar donde había una extraña cosa que se parecía a un umbral espacial. Luego de comprobar que era inofensivo pasé a través de él y como por arte de magia aparecí en un lugar horrible en el que había Transformers destrozados y partes de ellos por todos lados. Allí a lo lejos pude oír las voces de Starscream, Thrust y Sideways que parecían estar en medio de una discusión, así que me acerqué a ver que ocurría. Cuando llegué al lugar Starscream se sorprendió e inmediatamente se puso delante de mí como protegiéndome. Thrust y Sideways al ver la forma en que mi amado me protegía se rieron burlándose de él y diciendo que solamente me protegía porque sabía lo débil que yo era; cosa a la que él respondía poniéndose mas furioso de lo que estaba antes por lo pasado, mientras que yo intentaba demostrar que lo que ellos decían no era cierto.

Todo era charlas sobre planes y ofrecimientos para que nos uniéramos a ellos en su lucha maligna, cosa que siempre rechazábamos, hasta que de repente por el umbral Hotshot, Wheeljack, los chicos y sus Minicons aparecieron. Ellos también se unieron a la lucha, mientras los chicos y Perceptor puestos a salvo, intentaban despertar a los Minicons que formaban las armas que estaban en manos de Thrust, pero sin éxito. Esto duró un rato hasta que Thrust se cansó e intentó dispar a los chicos, pero Sideways lo detuvo y luego envió a unas pequeñas y molestas arañas robots para que se encargaran de nosotros. Hotshot y Wheeljack se deshicieron rápidamente de estas pero Starscream y yo seguíamos luchando. Starscream me dijo que me fuera que él se encargaría de todo mientras los demás iban detrás de los malvados sirvientes de Unicron, pero yo le dije que no importaba lo que hiciera yo me iba a quedar a esperarlo, cosa que Alexis y Sureshock hicieron igual. Cuando él terminó de destruir las arañas, los cuatro salimos detrás de los otros, pero una enorme pared nos dejó atrás y tuvimos que ir por otro lado. En un cierto momento el piso debajo de mí cedió y caí al fondo separándome de Starscream, Alexis y Sureshock con quienes no pude volver. Desesperadamente mi amado Decepticon intentó arrojarse para salvarme mientras yo le gritaba por la radio que no lo hiciera, por suerte Alexis dándose cuenta de que yo podía sola impidió que lo hiciera. Ellos siguieron su rumbo, nada mas que esta vez buscaban una forma de salvarme en vez de ir tras nuestros enemigos.

Mientras yo estaba aun aturdida por mi caída fui capturada por unos tentáculos provenientes de la pared del túnel y quedé atrapada en ella sin poder moverme, de repente pude oír las voces de Thrust y Sideways...

Thrust: - ¡Ya la tenemos Unicron, aliméntate de su Energon!!! ¡Ella posee mucho más que nadie!

Sideways: - ¡Ya no podrás salir de ahí!!! ¡ja ja ja!!! ¡Serás el alimento de Unicron!!! ¡Así que comienza a producir Energon!!!

Starshot: - ¡NUNCA!!! Aunque me mates no tendrás mi Energon y mucho menos mis poderes, ninguno de ellos obtendrás capturándome de esta forma. Ya verán que alguien me rescatará y no podrán hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sideways: - No creo que el tiempo alcance. Serás consumida por Unicron antes de que alguien pueda salvarte y cuando este te consuma tu capacidad de producir Energon, controlar a los Minicons y tu poder de curar las heridas será adquirido por Unicron y ya nadie podrá vencerlo.

Starshot: - ¡NO ES VERDAD!!! ¡ÉL NO ME CONSUMIRÁ!!! ¡STARSCREAM ME SALVARÁ!!!

Thrust: - ¡Eso es lo que tú crees!!! ¡Jamás encontrará este lugar!!! ¡y además tú no le importas!!!

Starshot: - ¡MIENTES!!! ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!!! ¡ÉL VENDRÁ Y ME SALVARÁ!!! ¡STARSCREAM!!!! ¡AYÚDAME POR FAVOR!!! ¡BEAKCAM, ve a buscar a Starscream y guialo hasta aquí para que me salve!!!

En ese momento mi pequeño amigo voló a toda velocidad a buscar a Starscream y en un instante este me encontró, pero cuando él llegó yo ya casi no tenía energía y estaba casi inconsciente. Desesperadamente él rompió la pared con todas sus fuerzas y me liberó, me tomó en sus brazos y con Alexis y Sureshock sobre uno de sus hombros, voló rápidamente como nunca antes en su vida hacia la salida de ese espantoso lugar. Cuando yo desperté él me tenia todavía en sus brazos y estabamos saliendo de ahí. Unos temblores y unos extraños sonidos provenientes del lugar de donde habíamos salido, llamaron nuestra atención. Luego nos reunimos con Hotshot, Wheeljack, los chicos y sus Minicons que eran rescatados por Jetfire, y pudimos ver en instante cómo la luna de Cybertron comenzaba a desmoronarse causando unos temblores terribles sobre sí misma y sobre el planeta. Transformers de todas clases y bandos corrían asustados por la superficie del planeta, al que nos íbamos acercando mientras contemplábamos el extraño suceso. Cuando todo esto se detuvo, en el cielo apareció una gigantesca luna extraña con dos cuernos a la que todos identificaron como Unicron. Eso confirmaba una de mis grandes sospechas, el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos era el interior de Unicron, y si este era tan enorme como veíamos no habría escape para ninguno de nosotros, sea Autobot, Decepticon, Minicon o humano, si no hacíamos algo pronto tarde o temprano terminaríamos siendo consumidos por ese monstruo. Ahora pienso que si Starscream no me hubiera rescatado a tiempo, a parte de ser tan gigante y monstruoso, Unicron hubiera sido inmortal e invencible con mi poder. Luego de pasado este suceso todo Transformer que lo había presenciado se quedó mirando a esa cosa en el cielo con gran asombro, ya que ninguno de ellos había sospechado nunca nada de esto y todos habían pensado que Unicron era solo una leyenda o un mito inventado por los antiguos Transformers de otras generaciones. Ahora era el turno de la Generación Armada (este es el nombre con que se denomina a los protagonistas de esta historia en el presente) de enfrentarse al igual que sus generaciones pasadas al maligno Unicron.

Minutos después que todo se calmara y volviera a la normalidad nosotros llegamos a la superficie de Cybertron. Cuando llegamos Wheeljack se despidió de nosotros y Starscream luego de asegurarse de que yo estaba bien en los brazos de mi hermano salió por su cuenta...

Alexis: - ¡STARSCREAM!!! ¡No te vayas!!! ¡Quédate aquí con nosotros!!! nos vendría bien tu ayuda en este momento.

Hotshot: - ¡Sabes que tiene razón Starscream!!! ¿por qué no te unes al equipo?

Starscream: - No puedo aceptar. No quiero arriesgarme a traicionarlos por segunda vez. No sería justo...

Alexis: - ¿No traicionarías a tus amigos, verdad?

Starscream: - Hmmmm... No... estoy seguro... Ya no estoy seguro de nada... Tú confiaste en mí Alexis... y te doy las gracias por eso.

Starshot: - ¡Screamer!!! ¿A donde vas? No puedes dejarme así, debes esperarme, yo voy contigo.

Starscream: - ¡No! Necesito estar solo algún tiempo, además pienso regresar a la base Decepticon e intentar convencer a Galvatron de que se una a los Autobots para combatir a Unicron.

Starshot: - Por eso es que quiero ir contigo, sabes que Optimus me va a regañar si regreso y no quiero enfrentarlo porque sé que terminaré escapando otra vez.

Starscream: - Y si regresas conmigo Galvatron te hará pedazos. Además ahora tu deber es recuperarte, debes ir a la nave de los Autobots a que Alerta Roja te haga una revisión y luego debes descansar y alimentarte para recuperar la energía que has perdido.

Starshot: - No quiero que me dejes, te necesito a mi lado

Starscream: - Yo también necesito de ti para sentirme bien pero ahora ambos no podemos estar juntos, tenemos misiones que cumplir, cosas que arreglar y cada uno lo debe hacer por su cuenta. Más adelante tendremos tiempo para disfrutar juntos Stary.

Starshot: - Pero Screamer... yo...

Starscream: - Lo sé, si me necesitas solo tienes que llamarme por el comunicador y luego arreglamos en donde nos encontramos, ahora por favor has que me sienta bien y seguro de que no te pasará nada y regresa a revisar tus heridas para mejorar, yo estaré intentando cumplir tu antigua misión con Galvatron. Te amo Stary, cuidate, nos vemos.

Starshot: - Yo también te amo Screamer, ten cuidado, te extrañaré así que regresa por mi pronto.

Starscream: - Descuida convenceré a Galvatron y pronto estaremos juntos otra vez. Ah una cosa más... Hotshot cuida muy bien a Starshot.

Hotshot: - No te preocupes la cuidaré tan bien como tú lo has hecho.

Sin decir más Starscream partió hacia la base Decepticon para cumplir su misión, mientras nosotros lo mirábamos alejarse yo no pude evitar dejar caer una lagrima de mis ojos.


	11. La Muerte de un Seeker no Destruye

**11 - "LA MUERTE DE UN SEEKER NO DESTRUYE EL AMOR DE AMBOS"**

Hotshot, los chicos, los Minicons y yo partimos hacia la nave Axalon donde Optimus y los otros Autobots nos esperaban muy preocupados. Durante el trayecto hacia la nave mis compañeros me preguntaron sobre mi aventura en la base Decepticon, algo que muy emocionada conté porque fue muy divertido todo, en especial hacerme amiga de todos allí y saber que eran iguales a nosotros.

Cuando llegamos a la nave todos nos recibieron muy bien y rápidamente Hotshot me llevó con Alerta Roja para reparar mis heridas, luego me fui a descansar un rato a mi habitación en la nave. Mientras yo estaba descansando Optimus Prime entró a mi habitación y me despertó para hablar conmigo a solas. Estuvimos hablando sobre lo que yo había hecho con los Decepticons y mi lucha contra Galvatron, además de lo que pasó cuando estabamos dentro de Unicron y el pequeño incidente en el que Sideways intentó hacerme parte de ese monstruo. Para mi suerte Optimus no me castigó ni nada de eso sino que me dijo que yo no necesitaba probarle nada a nadie y que él sabía lo poderosa y hábil que yo era, nada más que no me dejaba combatir porque tenía miedo de perderme, ya que soy parte importante de su equipo y además si llegara a pasar algo grave necesitaría de mi habilidad para curar las heridas. También me dijo que ya estaba enterado de los planes que tenía Sideways con respecto a mí y a los Minicons, y que era peligroso que él lograra su propósito de hacernos parte de Unicron, ya que si eso sucedía ya no habría posibilidad de vencerlo por ningún medio. Después de esto se fue y yo seguí descansando un poco más.

Días después de todo lo sucedido, llegó el momento final de la lucha, Optimus decidió acabar con la guerra y para eso ideó un plan para poder llegar a un acuerdo con los Decepticons. Su plan era mantener alejados a los soldados Decepticons por medio de sus tropas para poder hablar a solas con Galvatron, mientras Alerta Roja se monitoreaba todo desde la nave y cuidaba a los chicos. Antes de salir Optimus me pidió personalmente que fuera con él y Jetfire al lugar en donde se encontrarían con Galvatron, para ayudarlo si sufría alguna herida así podría seguir luchando hasta convencer al líder Decepticon, cosa a la que yo acepté muy emocionada. Al llegar al lugar Optimus y Galvatron comenzaron una lucha, tanto con sus armas como con sus palabras...

Galvatron: - ¡Eres un iluso!!!

Optimus: - ¡Jetfire!

Jetfire: - Te entiendo, señor... ¡Entraré en acción!

Optimus: - ¡Powerlink! ¡Jet Optimus, Transform!

Galvatron: - Ah, Optimus... tú y tus lindos accesorios. ¿Ah? ¿Qué diablos? Oh no, no lo harás. Esta vez no te escaparás. ¿Qué sucede? Creí que querías tener... una pequeña conversación, Prime.

Optimus: - Y así es, pero solo cuando te calmes, Galvatron.

Galvatron: - Sólo quieres librarte de Unicron. Sí, claro. ¡Buen intento pero no funcionará!

Optimus: - Aaaahh!

Galvatron: - ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Supongo que aquí es donde todo termina, Optimus Prime.

Optimus: - ¡Tu sed de poder me enferma! ¡¿No lo entiendes?!

Galvatron: - ¡Tú eres el que no entiende! Me juzgas mal, Prime. No me gustan los juegos. Solo debe haber un líder en este universo, y desafortunadamente, no serás tú. Ahora has algo digno, cobarde miserable. ¡Ponte de pie y lucha! ¡Excelente! ¡Parece que hemos vuelto a trabajar! ¡Tidalwave, ataca!

Tidalwave: - ¡Atacar!!

Galvatron: - Veo que necesitas un arma, Prime.

Optimus: - No he venido hasta aquí a luchar, pero si me atacas, me defenderé, Galvatron.

Galvatron: - ¡Ja! Eres un tonto hasta el final, Optimus. (ambos se disparan)

Jetfire: - ¡OPTIMUS!!

Tidalwave: - ¡GALVATRON!! ¡Bala de cañón! (Tidalwave dispara hacia Optimus)

Galvatron: - ¿Quieres salir de esto, Tidalwave? ¿No ves que Optimus y yo estamos en mitad de nuestras negociaciones? ¡Ahora ve a jugar en otra parte!

Tidalwave: - ¡Argghh!

Jetfire: - ¡Eso es lo que yo llamo dar en el blanco! ¡Yo voy a sacar la basura, Optimus! ¡Tú ocúpate de Galvatron!

Optimus: - Jetfire...

Al principio el plan iba al pie de la letra, incluso en la parte de Galvatron porque sabíamos lo terco que era y que no aceptaría nada sin dar pelea. Todo iba bien hasta que en un momento en medio de la lucha entre ambos líderes un disparo cayó sobre Galvatron, y una misteriosa silueta en medio del humo apareció, cuando este de disipó pudimos ver que esa silueta misteriosa era Starscream

Optimus: - Es...

Galvatron: - ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ergh! ¡STARSCREAM!

Starscream: - ¡El juego se terminó, Galvatron!

Galvatron: - Espero que te des cuenta de que estas jugando un juego muy peligroso, Starscream.

Starscream: - Mi elección está hecha, Galvatron. ¡Hay una sola manera de sobrevivir a Unicron, y eso es seguir a Optimus!

Galvatron: - ¡Demonios!

Optimus: - No te metas en esto, Starscream. Esto es entre Galvatron y yo. ¡Ahora hazte a un lado!

Starscream: - No quise faltarte el respeto, Optimus. Pero no iré a ninguna parte.

Optimus: - ¿Ah?

Starshot: - ¡No lo hagas Starscream! ¡Piensa un poco lo que vas a hacer!

Starscream: - Déjame hacer esto por todos, así como yo te dejé hacerlo en tu tiempo. No te preocupes, estaré bien, yo sé lo que hago.

Galvatron: - Supongo que entiendes que pagarás por esto. ¡Nadie me desafía y se sale con la suya!

Starscream: - Lo siento, pero ya no trabajo para ti. He decidido terminar con esto de una vez por todas.¡Y cuando todo esté dicho y hecho, Unicron será derrotado y el universo estará en paz!

Galvatron: - ¡¿Puedo sugerir que has perdido la cabeza?! ¡Te destruiré! –

Starscream: - ¡Ven a probar el filo de mi espada, Galvatron!

Entonces ahora una lucha a muerte comenzaba entre Starscream y Galvatron. A pesar de mis suplicas él no se detuvo y ambos lucharon con todas sus fuerzas, ninguno se detendría hasta matar al su rival.

Galvatron: - Te daré una oportunidad de salvar tu pellejo, Starscream.

Starscream: - Mi única opción es seguir a Optimus.

Optimus: - Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Starscream.

Starshot: - Yo espero que nada le pase a mi amado.

(Starscream y Galvatron luchaban uno contra otro con sus espadas mientras se decían ambos lo que nunca antes se hubieran revelado)

Starscream: - ¡A menudo me he preguntado cómo sería luchar contra ti, Galvatron, pero tus palabras son más fuertes que tu habilidad de batalla! ¡Estoy muy decepcionado!

Galvatron: - ¡Ah, tú tonto insolente! ¡Oh no! Nota máxima en esfuerzo, pero desafortunadamente, tus equivocadas aspiraciones van a llevarte al fracaso, Starscream.

Starscream: - Esta batalla está lejos de su final, Galvatron.

Galvatron: - Oh, bien. Olvidé quien eres... un soldado Decepticon con su programación alterada. Admiro tu valor, pero lamento informarte que tú y tu valiente intento de derrocarme van a terminar en fracaso. A menos claro que decidas darte vuelta e irte ahora mismo. Y quizás si aun estoy de buen humor, pueda perdonar tu miserable vida. Esta es mi última oferta, Starscream. ¡Muy bien, entonces! Supongo que ya has tomado tu decisión ¿no es así? ¡Bien, ahora es el momento de pagar por las consecuencias, soldado!

En ese momento, algo extraño comenzó en el cielo, Unicron comenzó a rodearse de electricidad y a disparar rayos por todos lados, mientras partes de Cybertron se destruían y flotaban hacia él. Unicron comenzaba a consumir Cybertron.

Optimus: - ¡Agáchense todos!

Starshot: - ¡Optimus! ¡ Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Unicron comienza a consumir Cybertron!!

Optimus: - ¡¿Qué?!

Starshot: - ¡Los Minicons acaban de informarme!! ¡Ahora ellos se preparan para detenerlo!

Optimus: - Increíble...

Galvatron: - Oh, estoy impresionado, Starscream. Pero no preocupado. ¡Así que has algo inteligente y sal de aquí mientras puedas! ¡Ergh!

Starscream: - ¿Hmm?

Galvatron: - Apresúrate a tomar tu decisión, Starscream. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... el tiempo se termino!

Optimus: - ¿Ah? (Optimus toma a Starshot, evitando que esta corra hacia el lugar de la batalla)

Starshot: - ¡STARSCREAM! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Galvatron clava la Starsaber en el pecho de Starscream)

Starscream: - Errraaww...

Galvatron: - Errugh... ¡estás comenzando a molestarme - - Starscream!

Starscream: - ¡Es lo mejor que puedo hacer! (Starscream cae al piso)

Starshot: - ¡Soltame! ¡Debo ir con él! (Starshot corre al lado de Starscream)

Optimus: - ¡Detente, Starshot! ¡Es peligroso!

Starshot: - ¡No me importa! ¡Es mi deber! ¡Debo salvarlo!

Galvatron: - ¡Starscream! ¡¿De qué parte del universo sacaste todo ese poder?!

Starscream: - ¡Eso no importa... o si Galvatron!

Starshot: - ¡Screamer! ¿cómo te sientes? ¡Dejame curarte la herida!

Starscream: - Stary... no te preocupes... estoy bien... No debes tocarme yo puedo solo con esto.

Starshot: - Pero Screamer... si no tratamos esa herida puedes morir.

Starscream: - ¡Eso no es lo que ahora importa!

Starshot: - ¿ah? (con lagrimas en los ojos)

Galvatron: - ¡Starscream! Vamos dime. ¿Por qué me dejaste humillarte de ese modo soldado?

Starscream: - Errrr... Uggghh...

Galvatron: - ¡Esto ha sido una perdida total de tiempo!

Starshot: - (llorando, hablándole a Galvatron) ¡No digas eso malvado! ¡Esto es todo por tu culpa! Si te nos hubieras unido nada de esto te hubiera hecho perder el tiempo.

Galvatron: - (a Starshot enojado) ¡Tú que sabes!

Starscream: - ¡No peleen entre ustedes ahora!

Galvatron: - No es mi intención pero ella...

Starscream: - No importa. Recuerdo... que hace mucho tiempo... te hice un juramento, Galvatron... y nunca podría romperlo.

Galvatron: - ¿Habías planeado esto desde hace tiempo, no es cierto?

Starscream: - Lo hice, señor. Pero todo esto pudo haberse evitado... Si me hubieras mostrado algún respeto.

Galvatron: - Ahórrate esfuerzos, Starscream.

Starscream: - Intenté ganar tu aprobación, pero nada era bueno para ti... No importa cuantas batallas luchara, siempre me hallabas un defecto. Luego vi como Optimus traba a sus hombres... Y comprendí que él era un líder íntegro... No como tú...

Galvatron: - Eras demasiado débil para ganarte mi respeto.

Starscream: - Nada de eso importa ahora... ¡ugh... argh! (Starscream se levanta y se saca la Starsaber de su pecho arrojándola al suelo)¡Errrr... debes escuchar! ¡has lo que dice Optimus y únete a los Autobots o cada uno de nosotros estará perdido! ¡Eyah! Ugh... por favor, señor. Hágalo por mí. ¡Huhurgh... Raaugh!

Starshot: - ¡Starscream! ¡No te muevas, dañarás más tu cuerpo y tu herida no se sanará por completo! ¡Ten cuidado!

Starscream: - Starshot... mi herida es mas grande de lo que imaginas y si no hago esto nunca sanará.

Starshot: - No digas tonterías Screamer, si me dejas...

Starscream: - Stary... quiero que sepas que siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré... y no importa lo que pase... yo siempre estaré a tu lado para cuidarte y ayudarte.

Starshot: - Yo también te amo Screamer y nunca podré dejar de hacerlo.

(Starscream abraza con todas sus fuerzas a Starshot y ambos se besan apasionadamente)

Starscream: - Lo sé por eso quiero que no te detengas por mí, quiero que regreses al equipo Autobot y luches para acabar con Unicron. ¡Optimus!

Optimus: - ¿Sí, Starscream?

Starscream: - Quiero pedirte un favor... Quiero que dejes luchar a Starshot a tu lado... como se lo merece, porque la necesitamos para salvarnos, ella es especial y a Cybertron debe salvar.

Optimus: - Te prometo que lo haré Starscream.

Starscream: - Gracias, Optimus. ¡Galvatron!

Galvatron: - ¿ah? ¿Qué sucede?

Starscream: - Lo que quiero pedirte es que además de lo que dije antes, que ya puedo ver que te convenciste, quiero que tu deber sea cuidar de Starshot.

Galvatron: - ¿qué?

Starscream: - Así es, quiero que la cuides... y la trates como nunca antes lo has hecho conmigo, que la trates como si fuera tu protegida. Ese será mi pedido, ¿crees poder cumplirlo?

Galvatron: - No te preocupes... te prometo que haré lo que pueda para cumplir tu pedido.

Starscream: - Gracias. Y ahora, Stary... dame tu mano.

Starshot: - Sí, Screamer. ¿qué haces?

(Starscream toma la mano de Starshot y la introduce en su herida haciendo que ella toque su chispa)

Starshot: - Es tan cálida, yo la salvaré, te lo prometo.

Starscream: - Si crees que puedes hazlo. Pero no te arriesgues si no.

Starshot: - No te preocupes, siempre estarás dentro de la mía.

Starscream: - Raauggh! Aaaahh! ¡Es hora de terminar con esto de una vez por todas!

Optimus: - ¡No, Starscream! ¡No!

Starshot: - ¡¿Ah?!

(Starscream hace powerlink con Swindle y despliega sus cañones mientras aprieta con todas sus fuerzas a Starshot contra su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo en que esta acaricia su chispa)

Starscream: - ¡Activar cañón de protones!!! ¡ERES MÍO UNICRON!!!

(Starscream dispara sus cañones y libera inmediatamente a Swindle, mientras vuelve a besar a Starshot como despedida)

Starscream: - Gracias, por estar siempre a mi lado mi amor siempre te recordaré. Y quiero que no te olvides de mí y de todo lo que vivimos juntos. Adiós, Starshot mi vida, siempre te amaré. (suelta de un empujón a Starshot segundos antes de que el rayo de Unicron impacte su cuerpo)

Starshot: - ¡STARSCREAM! ¡NO TE VAYAS! ¡TE AMO STARSCREAM!!

Starscream: - ¡Aaaaaaaaahh! ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! (grita de dolor mientras el rayo desintegra su cuerpo) ¡Salva mi chispa!

(en un intento desesperado Starshot arroja una esfera de Energon que captura en su centro la chispa de Starscream y abriendo su pecho Starshot la deja entrar dentro de sí quedando ella inconsciente, cuando logra despertar lo único que queda de Starscream es una pila de cenizas humeantes y su espada clavada al lado del hoyo que quedó del rayo)

Starshot: - ¡Starscream! ¿por qué me haces esto? ¿qué sucede? mi cuerpo ha cambiado y es mas poderoso. No te preocupes Starscream, haré lo que pueda para que nadie sufra lo que ambos sufrimos.

En ese instante como Starscream se lo había pedido, Galvatron pone la Starsaber en señal de tregua a Optimus Prime y este último coloca su mano sobre ella en señal de aceptación de la tregua, pero de repente una extraña sombra les quita la espada y se aleja un poco. Cuando la sombra se detiene toma instantáneamente la figura de Sideways. Ambos líderes voltean intentando atacar al maligno engendro, pero este esquiva los ataques y advierte que pronto se enfrentarán al poder de Unicron y desaparece con la Starsaber. Galvatron se acerca a Starshot, le coloca una mano en el hombre y procede a hablarle...

Galvatron: - Ya todo terminó, ya no queda nada por hacer. Él sacrificó su vida por hacerme entender pero yo estaba ciego, fue mi mejor soldado y por tratar de que sea como yo quería nunca pude ver eso, y jamás lo apremié por algo. Sé que debes odiarme en este momento... pero él quiso que yo te dé lo que jamas a él le he dado.

Starshot: - No te preocupes, mi odio no es hacia ti. Yo sabía que él haría algo así en algún momento, porque ese era su propósito, pero nunca pensé que acabaría en manos de Unicron.

Optimus: - (acercándose a Galvatron) Lo único que ahora podemos hacer por él es terminar lo que empezó y salvar a Cybertron todos unidos como un solo ejercito.

Galvatron: - Prime esta en lo cierto.

Starshot: - Y así se hará. Pero algo más se puede hacer por él...

Galvatron: - ¿A qué te refieres?

Starshot: - (sacando una pequeña caja de metal de su cuerpo) Podemos juntar sus cenizas y luego de terminar con nuestra misión podremos hacer su funeral como él realmente se merece.

Optimus: - Me parece una gran idea, si es que eso basta para calmarte un poco Starshot.

Starshot: - Seguro que de algo me servirá tener sus restos cerca de mí hasta que llegue el momento, además creo que también será mejor para Alexis ya que ella era su mejor amiga.

Galvatron: - Es hora de retirarme a reunir a mis tropas para la ceremonia, Prime. Starshot, debes venir conmigo ya que tú eres mi responsabilidad.

Starshot: - Galvatron, perdóname pero necesito estar con los míos, es decir con los Autobots. Descuida no me meteré en problemas e iré a la ceremonia y luego si quieres puedes protegerme como Starscream lo pidió, pero por ahora necesito un tiempo a solas con mi familia.

(Starshot junta las cenizas de Starscream, las coloca en la caja de metal y la guarda. Luego toma la espada de que quedó intacta y la coloca en su espalda para llevarla con ella)

Optimus: - No te preocupes, Galvatron, yo la cuidaré en tu lugar. Además ese es uno de mis deberes personales con Starshot.

Galvatron: - Muy bien, entonces nos vemos en la ceremonia.

Optimus: - Nos vemos, Galvatron.

Starshot: - Optimus ¿crees que podría usar la espada de Starscream como mi ala izquierda?

Optimus: - Si son compatibles no veo por qué no. Bueno ahora regresemos con los demás.

Starshot: - Sí, señor.


	12. La Union

**12 - "LA UNION"**

Optimus y yo partimos del lugar y regresamos a la Axalon a comunicar a los demás que debían regresar para poder llevar a cabo la ceremonia en que Autobots y Decepticons se unirían en un solo ejército para derrotar a Unicron. Apenas llegamos, pedí permiso a Optimus para ir a mi habitación a descansar un rato, sin embargo cuando llegué a ella deposité la caja que contenía las cenizas de Starscream sobre la mesa y me tiré en la cama a llorar sin consuelo y a gritar como una loca por la muerte de mi amado. Le preguntaba por qué me había hecho esto, por qué me había dejado sola en ese momento en que más lo necesitaba, más respuestas no había porque él ya no existía en este mundo. Lloré y lloré por horas hasta que alguien golpeó a mi puerta...

Starshot: - (llorando)¿Quién es?

Alexis: - (medio llorando) Soy yo Starshot, Alexis. ¿Puedo pasar?

Starshot: - (llorando) Has lo que quieras no tengo ánimos ni para discutir.

Alexis: - Lamento lo ocurrido y sé como te sientes, porque yo me siento igual. Pero hay algo que no entiendo... ¿por qué Starscream se hizo eso a sí mismo?

Starshot: - Yo lo sé, pero no quiero creerlo.

Alexis: - ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿qué es lo que sabes?

Rad: - (golpea la puerta) Perdón, ¿podemos pasar?

Starshot: - Sí, claro, pasen. Total no hay nada interesante por acá y quizás puedan ayudarme a tranquilizarme un poco para la ceremonia, porque sino todos se van a preocupar por mí.

Fred: - (llorando como loco) Puedo entenderte Starshot porque yo tampoco puedo parar de llorar.

Starshot: - (sentándose en su cama con la espada de Starscream en sus manos) Siento no haber podido hacer nada, me siento tan miserable al haber estado allí y no poder salvarlo. Pero también me siento orgullosa de lo que ha hecho porque realmente sin su ayuda nada de esto estaría por pasar. Ahora gracias a Starscream, Autobots y Decepticons se unirán y dejaran de luchar.

Carlos: - Sí, él se convirtió en todo un héroe de verdad y merece la admiración de todos nosotros.

Billy: - Seguro que sí, realmente es un héroe. Pero... todavía no entiendo por qué se dejó matar.

Starshot: - Porque él sabía lo que significaba para Galvatron.

Chicos: - (todos juntos y asombrados) ¡¡¿QUÉ?!!

Starshot: - Lo que oyeron. Starscream sabía que él era la cosa más importante que tenía Galvatron, porque aunque este lo castigaba y lo maltrataba siempre, nunca se atrevía a matarlo. Eso se pudo apreciar muy bien cuando Galvatron le clavó la espada en el pecho a Starscream, ya que inmediatamente al hacer esto dejó de luchar contra él, y además durante la pelea siempre le dio oportunidades de escapar con vida de ella. Pero Starscream no quería nada de eso, él quería demostrarle lo leal que era y también quería hacerle ver la verdad. Y la única forma de hacer entrar en razón a Galvatron era que viera con sus propios ojos cómo Unicron lo despojaba de algo que él en su interior quería mucho, pero no lo demostraba. Así dentro de este se desató una terrible furia contra Unicron y ahora ha decidido unirse a nosotros para lograr vengar la muerte de Starscream.

Carlos: - Oh, vamos no creo que Galvatron quiera vengar la muerte de Starscream.

Starshot: - Oh, sí que lo quiere hacer. Las miradas nunca me mienten y por medio de ellas pude ver la intención de Galvatron.

Alexis: - Ahora puedo entender, yo creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Rad: - Realmente había pensado en todo Starscream porque de esa forma, Galvatron supongo que se habrá dado cuenta del devastador poder de Unicron.

Starshot: - Créanme, el alma de Galvatron quedó devastada al ver eso. Y siempre se mostró maligno y duro porque no quería mostrarse débil ante nadie. Pero en el fondo... yo sé que existe una chispa de bondad en su alma, algo que lo hace querer a Starscream como si fuera su hijo.

Billy: - Nunca pensé en que podría eso ser real.

Starshot: - Yo les aseguro, que los Decepticons pueden llegar a ser tan tiernos como los mas buenos Autobots y por más malignos que sean, si te haces amigo de ellos siempre los tendrás contigo en el momento en que los necesites.

Carlos: - ¿Eso es cierto? Si yo me hago amigo de un Decepticon, este lo será toda la vida.

Starshot: - Así es, como que soy la mejor amiga de Demolisher, Cyclonus, Tidalwave y Wheeljack.

Rad: - Increíble. Siempre pensé en que esto se hiciera realidad y ahora tú lo lograste.

Starshot: - Cuando yo se los presente... verán que lo que digo es verdad.

(alguien golpea a la puerta y entra)

Hotshot: - Starshot, aquí estás. Ah y también los chicos.

Starshot: - ¿Qué sucede, Hotshot?

Hotshot: - Ya es hora de encontrarnos con los Decepticons. Tienen que venir todos conmigo a la sala de control de la nave y luego nos iremos a encontrar con Galvatron.

Starshot: - Bueno vamos.

De inmediato seguimos a Hotshot, quien nos llevó con Optimus y los demás, y luego con la ayuda de los Minicons que nos protegieron llegamos al lugar donde los Decepticons nos esperaban. Nos subimos a una de sus naves donde Galvatron y los demás Decepticons nos estaban esperando para realizar la ceremonia. Todos caminamos detrás de Optimus hasta quedar frente a frente con Galvatron y los otros. En ese momento ambos líderes extendieron sus manos y las estrecharon, al mismo Highwire, Grinder y Sureshock se transformaron en Perceptor y se colocaron sobre ambas manos cerrando el trato.

Optimus: - Con este histórico apretón de manos, yo, Optimus Prime, juro que Autobots y Decepticons lucharemos como uno solo. Y lucharemos por mantener la paz y la harmonía en el universo.

Galvatron: - ¡Y aniquilar a Unicron!

Hotshot: - (extendiendo la mano a Demolisher) Oye, dame esos cinco, hermano.

Demolisher: - (dándole la mano a Hotshot) Hmm... sólo hago esto porque obedezco órdenes de Galvatron.

Cyclonus: - (dándole la mano a Sideswipe) ¡Ja! ¡No puedo creer que esté luchando por la harmonía! ¡Qué montón de basura! ¡Soy una perfecta máquina de guerra! ¡Jajajaja!

Sideswipe: - ¿Tengo que trabajar con este sujeto? No estoy tan seguro de eso.

Cyclonus: - Oye, baja el volumen soldado. ¡No soporto a un Autobot que se cree listo!

Tidalwave: - (sacudiendo de arriba y abajo la mano de Jetfire) Tidalwave.

Jetfire: - Ah... sí... encantado de conocerte.

Optimus: - ¡Comencemos a trabajar!

Galvatron: - ¡Soldados a las naves, nuestro destino: Unicron!

Luego de esto comenzaron grandes ataques hacia Unicron los cuales no tuvieron resultado alguno. Entonces nuestros líderes decidieron enviar un equipo de exploración para ver qué se podía hacer. Los soldados escogidos para esta misión fueron Hotshot y Sideswipe de parte de los Autobots; y Demolisher y Cyclonus de los Decepticons, aunque este último no muy convencido de ir. Además también Galvatron envió a varias tropas de Decepticons al mando de Cyclonus para así poder hacer algún daño en el gigantesco monstruo. Todo iba bien hasta que Unicron comenzó a moverse y no podíamos dispararle porque podríamos dañar a nuestros amigos, todo era una lucha de palabras en la nave principal.

Optimus: - ¡Unicron está volviendo a la vida!

Galvatron: - Abran fuego sobre él. Debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad, Optimus.

Rad: - Pero no podemos hacer eso. No hasta que Hotshot y los otros estén de regreso.

Galvatron: - No interfieran, Humanos. Siempre hay bajas en la guerra. Ahora déjennos volver al tema en cuestión, ¿quieren?

Alexis: - ¡No puedes!

Galvatron: - ¿Les importa? Estoy muy ocupado aquí. No tengo tiempo para esto. ¡Vayan a jugar!

Chicos: - ¡Ah!

Optimus: - Suficiente, Galvatron.

Galvatron: - Hmm. Muy bien. Entonces envía una nave de rescate para recuperarlos.

Optimus: - Hhh...

Galvatron: - ¡Qué extraño! Ahora no dijo suficiente.

Chicos: - ¡ je je je ...!

Después de todo esto, una comunicación de Hotshot nos llegó diciendo que no podían regresar porque las cápsulas se habían destruido con el movimiento de Unicron. En ese momento Optimus y Jetfire se transformaron, mientras Galvatron y Tidalwave hacían lo mismo, y salían hacia Unicron a rescatar a los soldados que aun quedaban con vida. En ese momento una extraña comunicación por radio llegó hacia mí, era mi viejo amigo Blurrscreen que estaba en problemas. El muy tonto se había colado entre las tropas Decepticon y había quedado atrapado en la superficie de Unicron que comenzaba a transformarse. Entonces decidí ir a rescatarlo ya que yo era la única que podía hacerlo. Salí tras Optimus y Galvatron sin que nadie me viera, pero cuando llegué al lugar ambos alcanzaron a verme y de paso me regañaron por no hacer caso a sus órdenes. Pero rápidamente les informé de la situación de mi amigo así que me dieron permiso para ir a rescatarlo. Fui hasta el lugar y saqué a mi amigo de eso, cuando llegamos a una cierta distancia en donde nos reunimos con los demás pudimos ver cómo esa gigantesca luna que había antes ahora era un enorme y monstruoso robot con hambre de destrucción. Luego nos dirigimos a la nave y como era de esperarse nos llegaron los retos de nuestros líderes quienes no se saltearon ni una parte de lo pasado y nos castigaron sin dejarnos salir a combatir al menos hasta que supiéramos seguir las órdenes tal cual son dadas.


	13. La Ilusion de Unicron

**13 - "LA ILUSION DE UNICRON"**

Los días pasaban y las luchas se hacían más feroces contra Unicron mientras este destruía Cybertron con su gigante láser que llevaba en su pecho. Todo estaba quedando devastado y nuestras naves al gigante no le hacían ningún daño. Entonces Optimus y Galvatron decidieron probar con un plan. Entrarían a Unicron y despertarían a los Minicons para poder detenerlo. Ambos líderes se combinaron con sus compañeros y volaron hasta Unicron, mientras las tropas quedaban a cargo de Hotshot. En la nave los demás Autobots y Decepticons, los chicos y yo, observábamos la situación. Los dos líderes se dirigieron por lados diferentes hacia su lugar de entrada, Optimus llegó sin ningún problema, pero Galvatron se topó con alguien a quien sorprendió.

Thrust: - ¡Hhh! ¡Galvatron!

Galvatron: - ¡GUSANO!!

Thrust: - ¡Oh!

Galvatron: - Pagarás por tu traición, Thrust. Estoy furioso. ¿Y tú recuerdas cómo soy cuando me enojo?

Thrust: - Jeh, jehjeh. Ya no me asustas, Galvatron. ¡A diferencia de ti, he aprendido a elegir bien a mis aliados!

Galvatron: - Hhhhh...

Thrust: - ¡No eres mas que un mal chiste! ¡¿En qué pensabas cuando te uniste a Optimus Prime y los Autobots?! Él es tu enemigo ¿Lo recuerdas? Jeh, jeh. ¿Esperabas que me arrodillara ante ti? ¡Bah! No lo creo. No te necesito. Lo único que hacíamos era luchar una batalla sin sentido tras otra. ¡¿De qué servía?! Tú querías controlar a los Minicons y al universo, ... pero ahora sabemos que eso nunca pasará. Perdiste el control de los Decepticons. ¡¿Qué clase de líder eres si no puedes gobernar a los de tu propia clase?! Jehjehjehjeh... Un líder muy malo, en mi opinión. ¡Unicron es totalmente distinto! ¡Es enorme y realmente invencible! ¡Y con alguien como yo para aconsejarlo en temas de importancia, como qué planetas devorar y qué sistemas solares esclavizar, no veo por qué no tendremos una sociedad exitosa!

Galvatron: - Siempre te gustó escuchar tu propia voz.

Thrust: - ¡Estoy esperando que Unicron te haga pedazos... para poder esparcir tu polvo... en todo el universo... Aaajajaja!

Galvatron: - Ah

Thrust: - ¡Aaaah! ¡Ohhhh! ¡Oh no!

Galvatron: - ¿Ah?

(Thrust se choca una parte de Unicron y queda atrapado en una juntura que se está cerrando debido a la transformación de este)

Thrust: - ¡Galvatron! ¡Lo que dije no era en serio! ¡Por favor, sálvame! ¡Por favor! ¡Gwrgh! ¡Oooh...

Galvatron: - Tengo que encontrarme con Optimus Prime. Entraremos a Unicron. Te doy dos opciones.

Thrust: - ¿Aaah?

Galvatron: - O te disparo aquí y ahora...

Thrust: - Uhhhuhhhh...

Galvatron: - O te liberas y sales por tu cuenta. Pero si lo haces, no tendrás dónde esconderte.

Thrust: - ¡Galvatron! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí, por favor!

Galvatron: - Si te atreves a tener sueños de poder...

Thrust: - Yaaaahhh! Aaaaaaahhhh! (la juntura se cierra cada vez mas, apretando el cuerpo de Thrust)

Galvatron: - Serás consumido por ellos.

Thrust: - ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

( la juntura se cierra y aplasta el cuerpo de Thrust, el cual estalla tremendamente por la presión y este muere ante los ojos asombrados de Galvatron)

Luego de la muerte de Thrust, Galvatron fue a encontrarse con Optimus. Cuando ambos estuvieron juntos se dirigieron hacia el pecho de Unicron, esperaron que este disparara su Blaster y penetraron dentro de él utilizando la fuerza de atracción que este generaba al dejar de disparar.

Una vez dentro de Unicron, los dos líderes tuvieron que enfrentar grandes peligros, como cápsulas láser, tentáculos y paredes que estaban casi vivas, hasta lograr llegar al centro donde se encontraba su chispa. Cuando llegaron a este lugar, encontraron que un ser al que ellos conocían muy bien los estaba esperando. Una risa muy familiar salió del interior del corazón de Unicron y una misteriosa silueta apareció de entre la brillante luz que este emitía, cuando ambos Optimus y Galvatron pudieron ver bien se sorprendieron ya que este ser era Sideways. Estos comenzaron a hablar sobre todo lo pasado y sobre Unicron. Galvatron a medida que la conversación avanzaba empezaba a enfurecerse y gritarle cosas al malvado engendro, todo hasta que unos tentáculos lo capturaron y lo envolvieron completamente haciéndolo parte de Unicron.

Mientras tanto en la nave Axalon, los chicos, los Minicons, Blurrscreen y yo estábamos planeando seguir a Optimus y a Galvatron, porque algo dentro de nosotros nos decía que debíamos ayudarlos y que la única forma de despertar a los Minicons que formaban las tres armas era por medio de nosotros. Entonces con la ayuda de Alerta Roja nos dirigimos todos nuevamente a donde se encontraba ese umbral en los túneles subterráneos bajo Cybertron. Cuando llegamos allí todo comenzó a temblar en señal de que Unicron comenzaba a moverse y cada vez estaba más cerca del planeta Cybertron, así que arriesgando su vida, Alerta Roja nos protegió hasta que pudimos cruzar el umbral. Una vez dentro de Unicron comenzamos a correr para poder encontrar a los líderes que estaban en alguna parte dentro de ese monstruo. Afortunadamente Blurrscreen y yo pudimos encontrar el lugar en donde estaba gracias a la ayuda de nuestros Minicons quienes nos guiaron hasta allí. Al llegar al lugar escuchamos que Sideways o mejor dicho Unicron, estaba tratando de convencer a Optimus de que debía unírsele, pero en ese momento Highwire intervino en la conversación apoyando a nuestro líder y negando todo lo que Unicron decía sobre la guerra. A cada momento nuestro enemigo mencionaba que tanto él como los Minicons habían sido programados para destruir todo a su paso, cosa que cada vez que lo hacía era negado rotundamente por Highwire y los otros Minicons presentes, y apoyado por nosotros quienes afirmábamos que los nuestros pequeños amigos habían sido programados para la paz y eran todo lo contrario a él.

Largas horas de conversación pasaron así, hasta que en un momento determinado Unicron se cansó de los Minicons y los comenzó a controlar a su voluntad haciendo realidad las palabras antes mencionadas por él. En ese momento todos los Minicons presentes comenzaron a obedecer a Unicron destruyendo muchas de las naves de guerreros que lo atacaban. Todo un caos se había desatado y nada de lo que hacíamos podía detenerlo. Rad al ver esto intentó sacar del control a Highwire, mientras los demás chicos, Blurrscreen y yo lo intentábamos con nuestros Minicons, pero todo sin éxito hasta que de repente unos tentáculos comenzaron a atraparnos hasta que nos envolvieron totalmente impidiéndonos ver la luz y haciéndonos caer en un extraño sueño. Cuando supuestamente creímos abrir nuestros ojos, cosa que realmente no era así, nos encontramos en un extraño mundo donde Galvatron estaba sentado en un trono con todos sus soldados parados en dos filas a los lados y lo llamaban "Galvatron el destructor", lo cual luego de un rato nos dimos cuenta de que estabamos en la mente de Galvatron y de que ese era uno de sus sueños. Después de golpe todo eso desapareció y nos encontramos en un hermoso lugar lleno de bosques y montañas, cosa que después comprendimos que Rad había creado con su mente ya que ese lugar era solamente una ilusión en la que Unicron nos había atrapado, y que esta podía ser controlada por nuestras mentes. Entonces Rad nos dijo que para liberarnos de eso debíamos encontrar a Highwire y llamarlo para que este se despertase y nos salvara. Comenzamos entonces perseguir a los Minicons por el bosque y a llamarlos pero en un momento dado todo se oscureció y comenzamos a oír la voz de Unicron...

Unicron: - (enojado) ¿Es que nunca se cansan de jugar?

Alexis: - ¡Oh no! ¡Unicron nos encontró!

Carlos: - ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que buscar otro lugar donde escondernos!

Fred: - (intentando escapar de esa terrible ilusión con su imaginación) ¡Mi lugar feliz! ¡Mi lugar feliz!

Unicron: - ¡No pueden esconderse de mí! Están en mi universo, y no hay nada que puedan hacer sin que yo los vea. Sus intentos por escapar son inútiles.

Starshot: - Eso no es verdad. Nosotros tenemos el poder para acabarte y lo usaremos para salir de aquí.

Unicron: - ¡Tontos Autobots! ¡Su poder proviene de los Minicons, así que yo puedo controlarlos!

Blurrscreen y Starshot: - ¡Aaaahh!

(en ese momento tanto Starshot como Blurrscreen son atacados por Unicron y envueltos en unos campos de energía que poco a poco los van dejando sin poder hasta que los convierten en unos simples humanos un poco mayores que los otros cinco chicos)

Unicron: - ¿Lo ven? Esta es su forma original y ya no pueden ocultarse en esas formas Transformers. Ustedes dos son simples humanos que fueron usados por los Minicons para ponerle un poco más de diversión a esta guerra. Pero aun así no podrán detenerme.

Matías: - (el chico en que se transformó Blurrscreen) Es verdad. Nuestro poder proviene de los Minicons. Y puedes quitárnoslo cuanto quieras. Aun así no nos rendiremos porque nuestro verdadero poder viene de nuestro corazón y el de todos los Minicons.

Natalí: - (la chica en la que se transformó Starshot) Así es nuestro poder viene del corazón y jamás será derrotado.

Unicron: - Están agotando mi paciencia. Sus estúpidos jueguitos me están cansando. ¡Y es hora de terminar con esta tontería! Voy a destruirlos.

Rad: - ¡Aaaahh! ¡Highwire! ¿Huh?

Carlos: - ¿Huh? ¿Wha?

Alexis: - ¡Los Minicons están vivos!

Rad: - Nos oyeron. Debemos tener fe en que ellos derrotarán a Unicron.

Natalí: - Y nuestro deber es apoyarlos en todo. Ya que ellos fueron quienes nos eligieron para ser los portadores de sus poderes.

Alexis: - Pero nosotros no tenemos esos poderes que ustedes tienen.

Matías: - Sí que los tienen.

Carlos: - Pero esto no puede ser porque... ustedes nacieron como Transformers y vivieron toda su vida así. En cambio nosotros solo somos humanos.

Natalí: - Yo lo que realmente no comprendo es cómo llegamos a transformarnos en humanos.

Minicons: - (en todas partes del cielo volando) Eso es porque... ustedes realmente fueron capturados en una ilusión de Unicron. Y en realidad todo lo que conocen es mentira.

Unicron: - ¡Se atreven a desafiarme nuevamente, Minicons! ¡Y encima se unen a estos humanos develándoles la realidad que tanto me esforcé en ocultarles! ¡Ahora todos serán eliminados!

Billy: - ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora!

Alexis: - ¡¿Pero cómo?!

Natalí: - Yo sé cómo. ¡Rad! ¡Llama nuevamente a Highwire!

Rad: - Está bien. ¡HIGHWIRE!

De repente nuestras mentes comenzaron a mostrar la realidad y recuperamos nuestros verdaderos recuerdos. Cuando volvimos a la realidad total de esto nos dimos cuenta de que en realidad Blurrscreen y yo no éramos realmente Transformers nacidos en Cybertron, sino que eso que vivimos como Transformers era simplemente una ilusión de Unicron. Ahora recordábamos felices lo bien que vivimos como humanos con nuestros padres y amigos. Y nos dimos cuenta de que todo lo que nos había pasado en esa vida de ilusión era solo una copia de la realidad reflejada en nuestras mentes que el día en que nos convertimos por primera vez en Transformers comenzaron a preguntarse cómo sería si todo lo vivido lo hubiéramos hecho como Cybertronianos en vez de humanos.

Todo lo aquí contado debo decirles que es lo que recuerdo de cuando mi mente estuvo controlada por Unicron. Ansío contarles la verdad mas luego pero ahora necesito contarles cómo termina esta historia.

Entonces luego de recuperar nuestros recuerdos y saber la verdad, despertamos nuevamente dentro del corazón de Unicron. Allí frente a nosotros se encontraba Sideways muy furioso, porque al liberarnos los Minicons también se liberaron de su control y ahora se disponían a acabar con Unicron, además junto con nosotros se liberaron Optimus, Galvatron y los Minicons de las tres armas, Starsaber, Skyboom y Requiem Blaster, que habían permanecidos dormidos bajo el control de este monstruo. En ese momento los Minicons cantaron su canción y Unicron dejó de moverse.

Rad: - ¿Naty, estás bien?

Natalí: - Sí. ¿Y los demás?

Alexis: - Creo que estamos todos bien.

Highwire: - ¿quieren ayudarnos a terminar con todo esto?

Rad: - Sí, por supuesto pero no sabemos cómo, ellos dos pueden transformarse... en cambio nosotros cinco.

Flightfire: - Ellos solo se transforman porque tuvieron la necesidad de usar sus poderes antes que ustedes, nada más.

Carlos: - ¿Quieren decir que nosotros si queremos también nos podemos transformar?

Grinder: - Así es, ustedes también se pueden transformar. Solo deben abrirnos su corazón y gritar lo que este les indica.

Sideways: - No los dejaré hacer nada de eso. Malditos Minicons, tuvieron que revelar el secreto, ahora tendré que acabar con ellos.

Rad: - ¡No lo harás! ¡Chicos! ¿Todos listos? ¡Ahora!

Chicos: - (los siete juntos a la vez gritando) ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!!

Galvatron: - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es esa luz?

Optimus: - Nuevamente soy testigo de algo tan maravilloso como esto.

Sideways: - ¡No! ¡No puede ser!

En ese momento los Minicons se unieron envolviendo en una brillante luz a los siete humanos que comenzaron a transformarse en Transformers. Natalí se transformó como siempre en Starshot, y Matías en Blurrscreen. Fred se convirtió en Bigbomb y Billy en Leakout, Carlos se transformó en Rayskater, Alexis en Spaceglitter y finalmente Rad se convirtió en Humanus Prime, un Transformer muy parecido a Optimus Prime pero con rasgos mas humanos. Cuando todo esto acabó todos se pusieron en posición de combate apuntando hacia nuestro enemigo. Sideways al ver esto se puso furioso y decidió que ya era hora de acabar con los Minicons, así que se transformó en modo vehículo y comenzó a acelerar para tratar de chocar a Highwire. Pero en el momento en que Sideways saltó hacia él, los Siete Guerreros Transformer y Optimus Prime usando el Requiem Blaster, le dispararon a la vez dejándolo tirado en el piso y hecho pedazos. Minutos antes de morir Sideways nos dijo que pagaríamos caro por lo que hicimos y que él regresaría para destruirnos, además le dijo a Optimus que todo lo que había pasado se hubiera evitado si él hubiera escuchado a Unicron y se hubiera unido a él.


	14. El Combate Mortal, el Fin de la Historia

**14 – "EL COMBATE MORTAL Y EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA"**

Al fin todo estaba terminando, Unicron estaba en estado latente y Sideways había muerto, los Minicons y el planeta Cybertron ahora podrían descansar en paz. Pero cuando nos estabamos yendo de ese lugar quedamos atrapados y no encontrábamos la salida, y en ese momento Galvatron comenzó a comportarse de una forma extraña...

Humanus: - ¡No! ¡Estamos atrapados!

Optimus: - No se preocupen. Creo que debemos buscar otro camino para salir.

Galvatron: - (un poco alejado de los otros) ¡Optimus!

Optimus: - ¿Huh?

Humanus: - ¡Galvatron!

Spaceglitter: - ¿Qué está haciendo? ¡¿Díganme, qué está haciendo?!

Galvatron: - ¡Hora... de batallar!

Guerreros Transformers: - ¡Aaah!

Optimus: - ¡¿Hablas... - - en serio Galvatron?!

Galvatron: - Nunca he hablado más en serio, Prime. ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¿No creíste que después de haber destruido Unicron seguiríamos siendo amigos, o sí?

Starshot: - Eso es lo más lógico que se podría hacer, ya que sus luchas son lo que alimenta la fuerza de Unicron.

Optimus: - Yo creo que no necesitamos terminar nuestra batalla.

Galvatron: - Sabes que no debemos dejar esto sin resolver. Nunca.

Blurrscreen: - ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que ya nadie tiene ganas de luchar?

Galvatron: - ¡En todo caso no estoy hablando con ustedes! ¡Yo estoy hablando con Prime! ¡Así que no se metan porque es él quien tiene que decidir!

Starshot: - Pero batallando entre ustedes ponen en riesgo también nuestras vidas y las de los demás, por eso tenemos derecho a intervenir en esto.

Humanus: - Así es, Galvatron. En este momento debemos pensar más en reconstruir el planeta Cybertron que en revivir la batalla entre Autobots y Decepticons.

Optimus: - ¡Suficiente chicos! Creo que Galvatron podría tener un poco de razón en esto.

Galvatron: - ¡Ja! ¿Lo ven? Yo tengo razón.

Humanus: - ¡Pero... Optimus!

Optimus: - Aunque ustedes también tienen razón... Galvatron parece más razonable.

Galvatron: - Para su información, humanos semi cybertronianos, la única razón por la que uní fuerzas con Optimus y sus tropas, fue para destruir a Unicron. ¡Y ahora que él ha quedado eliminado, es hora de apartar el último obstáculo que queda en mi camino!

Spaceglitter: - ¡No, estás muy equivocado! Bien entonces, explícame por qué Starscream se sacrificó a sí mismo.

Starshot: - Sí, explícanos por qué lo hizo.

Galvatron: - Simplemente porque era un tonto.

Spaceglitter: - ¡No, lo hizo porque quería que todos viviéramos en paz!

Starshot: - Lo que dice Spaceglitter es cierto. Starscream se sacrificó para que tú pudieras ver la verdad sobre esta guerra y para que entendieras que para sobrevivir Autobots y Decepticons se necesitan mutuamente, no como enemigos sino como compañeros en las luchas.

Galvatron: - Sólo puedes decir eso porque tú estabas enamorada de él y seguramente de tanto estar junto te contagiaste de su estupidez.

Starshot: - ¡No digas eso! ¡Voy a destruirte, gigantesca lata con cuernos mal agradecida!

(Starshot se arroja furiosa intentando darle pelea a Galvatron, mientras los otros chicos tratan de detenerla)

Galvatron: - Creo que has entendido el mensaje.

Starshot: - ¡SUÉLTENME! ¡Si Optimus no lo hace yo lo haré! ¡porque alguien tiene que hacerlo!

Optimus: - Tranquilízate Starshot, no te preocupes yo me aseguraré de que de alguna u otra forma se calle. Ustedes deben procurar salir de aquí y reunirse con los demás para poder comenzar la reconstrucción de Cybertron. Recuerden que ustedes deben regresar sanos y salvos a la Tierra.

Starshot: - Pero... Optimus, eso va en contra de todo lo que has estado intentando hacer.

Optimus: - Lo sé, pero es la única forma de que todo termine y la paz llegue a Cybertron.

Galvatron: - ¡Bien dicho, Prime!

Optimus: - Muy bien chicos, es hora de despedirnos. Quiero decirles que fue un placer conocerlos y me gustó mucho batallar junto a ustedes...

Humanus: - ¡No, Optimus, no! ¡No dejes que él te lleve a esto! ¿Tú no vas a... cambiar tus pensamientos? Bueno, supongo que nos veremos pronto, ¿no es así?

Optimus: - Sí, así es. Pero ahora es tiempo de que vayan con los demás. Una cosa más, Rad o mejor dicho Humanus. Nunca me olvidaré de ustedes. ¡Chicos! ¡El futuro es suyo!

Galvatron: - ¡Espero no volverlos a ver nunca, humanos!

Highwire: - Nuestros hermanos Minicons nos mostraran el camino.

Galvatron: - ¡Starshot!

Starshot: - ¿Si, Galvatron?

Galvatron: - Necesito hablar contigo un momento a solas antes de que te vayas.

Starshot: - Váyanse chicos, yo luego los alcanzo.

Humanus: - Está bien, ten cuidado Starshot. ¡Vamos chicos!

Chicos y Minicons: - (sin Starshot) ¡Nos vemos, Optimus y Galvatron!

(Los chicos se van mientras los Minicons los guían por un camino a la salida. Mientras tanto Starshot y Galvatron se van a un lugar apartado dejando sólo un momento a Optimus)

Starshot: - Muy bien, ¿qué era lo que querías decirme, Galvatron? Ni se te ocurra decir nuevamente algo de Starscream como lo de antes porque te aviso que yo no soy como Optimus. Yo directamente te ataco sin dar previo aviso.

Galvatron: - No te preocupes, Autobot, nada de esto tiene que ver con él.

Starshot: - Es un alivio que me lo digas.

Galvatron: - Bien, no perdamos tiempo en explicaciones. Lo que yo quiero decirte es que... te he traído hasta aquí para que sepas que yo... bueno... desde el primer momento en que te vi... no he dejado de pensar en ti.

Starshot: - ¡¿Qué?!

Galvatron: - Así es. Conmoviste mi corazón desde que casi me ganas en esa lucha por defender a Prime. Y desde ese momento... yo... yo te amo, Starshot.

Starshot: - No... puedo creerlo, Galvatron.

Galvatron: - Y es por eso que cuando tú eras una Decepticon me enfurecía viéndote en los brazos de Starscream. Sin embargo... cuando lo vi sacrificarse delante de mis ojos comprendí por qué lo amabas tanto. Él era el mejor ser que podías tener a tu lado y confieso que fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que tú y él debían estar juntos por siempre. Pero ahora que ya no está siento un vacío en mi corazón porque no veo la felicidad que había antes en tus ojos, cuando él estaba a tu lado para protegerte y darte todo su amor.

Starshot: - Eso es verdad. Desde que él se fue la tristeza invadió mi corazón. Aunque aun así eso no hizo que me detenga en seguir con nuestra misión. Pero... eso qué tiene que ver con lo que me dijiste antes.

Galvatron: - Starscream, me dijo que si alguna vez él no llegara a estar, yo debía ser quien te diera la protección y el amor que necesitaras, porque él sabía que no era tan duro como me mostraba.

Starshot: - Eso yo también lo pude ver cuando fui una soldado de tu ejercito. Y sé por qué no podías matar a Starscream con tus propias manos. Pero lo que debo decirte es que por más que tú estés a mi lado nada puede arreglar la falta de él.

Galvatron: - Eso ya lo sé. Pero tengo que pedirte que me perdones por no poder cumplir con lo que Starscream me pidió con respecto a ti. Porque seguramente no sobreviviré después de esta batalla y si llego a hacerlo seguramente mi mente cambiará. Es por eso que te pido perdón y con esto termino toda la conversación.

Starshot: - No tienes que pedirme perdón de nada.

Galvatron: - Pero yo - -

Starshot: - Te comprendo y estoy segura de que Starscream también.

Galvatron: - Ah, una cosa más quería pedirte, pero no lo tomes a mal. Me gustaría que antes de que nos despidamos el uno del otro cumplieras uno de mis más grandes sueños.

Starshot: - Por supuesto, Galvatron. No hay nada mas hermoso que cumplir el sueño de alguien. Dime cuál es y yo te lo cumpliré con todo placer.

Galvatron: - Me gustaría... quiero decir... yo quiero... que tú... em... quiero decir que quiero que tú me dejes besarte por favor para poder saber lo que se siente. Ese es mi sueño.

Starshot: - Me da un poco de cosa hacerlo, pero... está bien. Solo si vos me lo das a mí y no yo a ti.

Galvatron: - Es que era así como lo quería. ¿Además por qué no vos a mí?

Starshot: - Me da vergüenza. Y de seguro que no resultaría como vos lo querés.

Galvatron: - ¡Ja ja ja ja! Está bien, ¿lo hacemos?

Starshot: - Claro, ya estoy lista. (pensando) Perdóname por esto Starscream pero debo hacerlo...

Galvatron: - (pensando) Espero que alguna vez puedas perdonarme Starscream, aunque sé que en el fondo no debe molestarte, ya que no pienso quitarte a tu amada.

(Galvatron toma en sus brazos a Starshot y la besa apasionadamente durante largo rato)

Galvatron: - Te amo Starshot. Y gracias por cumplir mi sueño, nunca te olvidaré.

Starshot: - De nada, Galvatron. A fin de cuentas siempre me pregunté como sería besarte. Y debo confesarte que muchas veces sentí que en el fondo te amaba, pero mucho menos que a Starscream.

Galvatron: - ¡Ja ja ja! Seguro que sí. Ahora volvamos con Prime que debe estar aburrido de estar esperando solo sin saber nada de nosotros. Ah no digas ni una palabra a nadie sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Starshot: - ¿Qué pasó? Ese no es el Galvatron que yo conozco.

(ambos van hacia donde está Optimus mientras siguen hablando)

Galvatron: - Es que no quiero que me odien más de lo que me odian ahora.

Starshot: - ¡Ja ja ja! No te preocupes no lo haré.

(llegan a donde está Optimus)

Galvatron: - Algo más. Si buscas algo para llenar el hueco de tu corazón debes ir a ciudad Iacon.

Starshot: - ¿Por qué?

Galvatron: - Starscream me dijo que allí había nacido.

Optimus: - Y el mejor lugar para buscar algo que te haga feliz es ir allí. Ya era hora de que volvieran, ¿qué han estado haciendo?

Starshot: - Bueno tendré en cuenta sus consejos. ¿Pero cómo sabes de eso Optimus?

Optimus: - Starscream me lo dijo.

Starshot y Galvatron: - ¿Huh?

Galvatron: - A ti también te estuvo hablando, ya veo. Con respecto a lo que preguntaste Optimus no te interesa lo que hayamos estado haciendo y lo que no.

Starshot: - ¡Galvatron...! Solo estuvimos charlando a cerca de Starscream, eso es todo, Optimus.

Optimus: - Bueno, no importa lo que hayan hecho. Yo sólo pregunté por preguntar.

Starshot: - Tratas de ser agradable antes de despedirte. Bueno los dejo para que arreglen sus asuntos, antes de que me echen como de costumbre cuando estoy desobedeciendo.

Optimus: - Esperá Starshot. Tengo algo importante que decirte.

Starshot: - ¿Qué?

Optimus: - (se da vuelta y se saca la Matriz del pecho) Lo que quiero decirte, es que tengo una importante misión para ti. (se acerca a Starshot con la Matriz en sus manos) Voy a dejar bajo tu cuidado la Matriz de los Autobots y debes protegerla hasta con tu propia vida, porque si cae en manos equivocadas quien sabe lo que sería de nosotros.

Starshot: - Optimus, no puedo aceptar, es demasiada responsabilidad para mí.

Optimus: - Por favor, cumple mi ultima orden, ese es mi deseo.

Starshot: - Pero tú sabes lo irresponsable y despistada que soy yo. Tienes que estar loco para confiarme un tesoro como ese.

Optimus: - No es verdad. Tú eres irresponsable porque eso es lo que quieres que vean los demás para que no te pidan cosas como esta. En realidad tú eres la más apta para ser mi sucesora junto con Hotshot, Jetfire y Rad. Y sé que aunque siempre aparentabas desobedecerme, en el fondo siempre tratabas de mejorar mis ordenes y hacer mas de lo que te pedía. ¿O me equivoco?

Starshot: - No, tienes razón, eso era lo que yo hacía. Muy bien, acepto con honor la Matriz y juro protegerla con mi vida, por lo menos hasta que me vaya de Cybertron.

(Optimus le entrega la Matriz a Starshot y esta se la coloca en el pecho. Al hacer esto el cuerpo de Starshot se transforma totalmente a un nivel más avanzado haciéndola digna portadora de la Matriz y con un aspecto más parecido a Optimus Prime)

Galvatron: - ¡Buena elección Prime! ¡Pero ahora despídete de ella y comencemos!

Optimus: - Starshot, ya sabes lo que pienso de ti, espero volverte a ver algún día.

Starshot: - Yo también espero que nos volvamos a ver todos juntos. Suerte en su lucha, amigos.

(Starshot se va de Unicron. Cuando sale afuera todos la observan con gran admiración y al llegar a la nave comienzan a hacerle muchas preguntas, a las que ella responde: no pregunten, la Matriz me hizo esto)

Como todos saben comenzó una gigantesca batalla entre Optimus y Galvatron, mientras los demás comandados por Hotshot atacaban al cuerpo de Unicron que comenzaba a transformarse de nuevo en planeta. Todos siempre juntos, luchábamos para salvar a los líderes porque ninguno quería que esto terminara así como ellos lo habían decidido. En un momento dado cuando Unicron ya se había terminado de transformar, este comenzó a absorber todo lo que había a su alrededor arrastrando así a los dos líderes que ya estaban muy mal heridos y luchaban por ponerse de pie. Optimus y Galvatron estaban cayéndose dentro de Unicron y si eso pasaba sería su fin. Afortunadamente Optimus logró agarrarse de una parte saliente y con su mano libre logró sujetar a Galvatron, pero este dijo que uno de los dos tenía que morir y le pidió que lo soltara. Optimus se negó a hacerlo y entonces Galvatron sacó su cuchillo y cortó la oruga de su modo vehículo para dejarse caer dentro de Unicron mientras Optimus gritaba que no lo hiciera. Cuando Galvatron estaba cayendo le dijo a Optimus que aceptaba su derrota y que vaya con sus soldados que lo necesitaban. Entonces Galvatron se perdió de vista, y cuando este llegó al centro de Unicron, el gigante explotó de una forma muy extraña como si se estuviera transportado a otra parte del universo. Optimus Prime quedó flotando a la deriva en el espacio y nadie supo nada más de él.

Los demás chicos y yo nos quedamos varios días en Cybertron haciendo algunas cosas e intentando encontrar a Optimus pero sin éxito. Después de toda esta aventura Hotshot y Jetfire nos llevaron a de vuelta a la Tierra en donde luego de una triste despedida nos separamos y prometimos volvernos a ver y así todos regresamos a nuestros hogares mientras ellos se iban de nuevo a Cybertron.

Bueno debo decirles que este es el fin de mi relato. Pero todos me van a decir que les debo contar la verdad ya que esta historia es sobre la ilusión de Unicron y el final es la única cosa real que les he contado. Yo les prometo que la próxima se los cuento porque debo confesarles que mi historia con los Transformers no termina aquí. Así que nos vemos pronto como les dije a mis amigos de Cybertron. Y les prometo que la próxima les voy a contar toda la verdad y también muchas cosas que nadie nunca se imaginó de lo que pasó después de la historia de Transformers Armada.

C

hau, nos vemos pronto.


End file.
